Bewilder
by hunhan20
Summary: Kisah seorang namja yang ingin melupakan kenangan bahagianya dengan sang mantan kekasih, dan mencoba menemukan kebahagiaannya ditempat lain, dan dengan 'hati' yg lain. KYUMIN! YAOI. DLDR. No bashing. Adn no cheating please :
1. Chapter 1

**Bewilder**

**Author: Kang Ji Rim**

**Casts: Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Sooyoung**

**Pairing: SiMin, KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: PG-15 / T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, SLASH, Shounen-ai, Typos(?)**

**Desclaimer: This ff is mine. MINE! M-I-N-E! MILIK AUTHOR! FF ini bener-bener murni dari hasil pemikiran author.**

**DLDR! Gak suka gausah baca. And please don't cheat, Thank You.**

* * *

**.**

Suasana begitu ramai ketika hari kelulusan di salah satu SMA ternama di Gwangju. "Chagiya..." panggil sosok pria tinggi bertubuh atletis.

"Siwonieee~" ucap pria mungil sambil berhambur ke pelukan pria yg memanggilnya.

"Chukkae ming, kau lulus dengan nilai yg sempurna" ucapnya dengan memamerkan dimplenya, "Dengan begitu kau bisa masuk universitas yg sama denganku" lanjutnya. "Ya aku akan satu universitas denganmu" ucapnya sambil mengaikatkan tangannya ke siwon.

"Wonnie, bisa kah nanti malam kita berkencan?" Ajak sungmin dengan malu-malu.

"Mianhe chagiya, nanti malam aku harus ke incheon." ucap siwon dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Oh...gwenchana." sungmin berkata dengan senyumnya dan menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Bagaimana jika besok saja?" Tawar siwon.

"Benarkah?" Tanya sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne, ming." Kata siwon sambil mencubit ujung hidung kekasihnya.

Siwon melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Ah, joengmal mianhe chagiya, aku harus kembali ke kampus, aku ada urusan penting hari ini."

Sungmin menatapnya kecewa, raut mukanya seketika berubah, tp ia tetap tersenyum untuk menutupi kekecewaanya.

"Oh begitu ya?"

"Tidak apa apa kan ming?"

"Ne, gwaenchana." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, sekali lagi chukkae." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Ya! Kau merusak rambutku." Ujarnya sambil mem-pouting bibirnya lucu. Siwon terkekeh dan langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas, ciuman yg lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sungmin menatap punggung kekasihnya yg bejalan semakin jauh. Ada rasa kecewa di hatinya tp ia tepis rasa itu jauh-jauh.

'Aku yakin dia benar2 sibuk, ia kan slah satu mahasiswa paling berprestasi di universitasnya.' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**Siwon pov**

"Wonnie, bisa kah nanti malam kita berkencan?" Ajaknya malu-malu.

"Mianhe chagiya, nanti malam aku harus ke incheon" jawabku dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Oh…gwenchana" ia berkata dengan menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Bagaimana jika besok saja?" Tawarku untuk memperbaiki moodnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. 'Syukurlah sudah tidak ada raut kekecewaannya'

"Ne, ming." Ucapku sambil mencubit ujung hidungnya.

Aku melihat ke arah jam yg melingkar ditanganku. "Ah, joengmal mianhe chagiya, aku harus kembali ke kampus, aku benar - benar ada urusan penting hari ini."

Sungmin kembali menatapku kecewa, tp ia tetap tersenyum. Walau aku dapat melihat sedikit kekecewan dari matanya.

"Oh begitu ya?"

"Tidak apa apa kan ming?"

"Ne, gwaenchana." Katanya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, sekali lagu chukkae." ucapku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Ya! Kau merusak rambutku!" Ujarnya kesal lalu mempoutkan bibirnya, aku pun terkekeh melihat tingkahnya, kemudian aku mencium bibirnya sekilas, sebelum pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah menuju Incheon

.

**Sesampainya di incheon airport.**

'Dimana gadis itu?'

Ddrtt.. Ddrttt...

"Yeoboseyo"

"Oppa, aku disini masih ada urusan yg harus diselesaikan, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini." jawab seseorang di sebrang sana dengan nada penyesalan.

"Oh begitu, ne geurae."

"Mianhe oppa, merepotkanmu."

"Gwenchana, apapun untukmuuu~"

"Hehe oppa, bogoshippo~"

"Nado."

Pik. Kuputus sambungannya, lalu kumasukan kembali handphone ke saku celanaku. 'Haishh yeoja itu selalu saja begini' umpatku lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Gwangju.

**Siwon pov end**

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia mengenakan kemeja bermotif kotak2 berwarna soft pink dengan celana skinny putih yg serasi dengan sepatunya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat ini. Ya, ia akan berkencan dengan Siwon, kekasih hatinya. Ia kembali tersenyum untuk yg kesekian kali, sebelum menyambar handphonenya dan keluar rumahnya menuju restoran tempat dimana ia dan Siwon berkencan.

"Aigooo, kau rapi sekali. Anak umma mau kemana? Hm?" Tanya sang umma saat melihat anak satu-satunya itu hendak keluar rumah.

"Hehehe, aku ada janji dengan seseorang umma." Katanya sambil tersenyum senang menunjukkan gigi-giginya yg rapi.

Seakan mengerti, sang umma hanya tertawa kecil. "Ne, pergilah, hati-hati ya."

"Ne umma!"

.

.

**Sementara di rumah Siwon...**

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi bertubuh tegap sedang mengancingi lengan kemejanya yg berwarna abu abu.

'Aish, aku benar-benar tak sabar bertemu dengan mu Sungmin chagi' ucapnya sambil tersenyum melihat wallpaper handphonenya yg memperlihatkan foto seorang namja manis yg sedang tersenyum memeluk boneka bunga matahari.

Tiba tiba ada suara berdering berasal dari handphonenya menandakan seseorang sedang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Oppa, hari ini aku pulang, urusanku disini selesai. Jemput aku oppaaaa~" ucap orang disebrang dengan manja.

"Ah mianhe, hari ini aku sudah ada janji."

"Sebentar saja, jebaaal~" dengan nada memohonnya

"Tidak bisa."

"Oppa sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku." katanya merajuk.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Aishh, arraseo! Tapi hanya sebentar saja, ne?"

"Ne! Gomawo oppa. Oppa memang yg terbaik." Ucapnya dengan nada senang.

.

.

.

**Sungmin pov.**

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan bernuansa kuning temaram dengan hiasan lampu lampu dan rankaian bunga di beberapa sudut ruang yg membuat restoran ini tampak begitu romantis. Begitu masuk, aku langsung di hampiri oleh seorang waitress.

"Selamat datang, meja untuk berapa orang Tuan?"

"Untuk 2 orang."

Waitress itu langsung menujukkan ku ke sebuah meja untuk 2 orang yg terletak di dekat jendela. Pemandangan dari jendela ini langsung menuju ke luar, membuat ku bisa melihat pemandangan kota Gwangju pada malam hari. Aku agak gugup malam ini. Jantungku tak henti-hentinya berdegup dengan kencang tatkala menunggu seseorang yg aku cinta. Aku kembali tersenyum saat mengingat Siwon berkata kami akan makan malam berdua di restoran ini. Restoran ini adalah restoran yg terkenal paling romantis di kota ini. Ia menyuruhku untuk datang lebih dulu, yah, aku berusaha untuk mengerti, dia memang sibuk, dan aku menerimanya, karena aku terlalu mencintainya. Yah, aku memang terlalu mencintainya.

Sudah sekitar 20 menit aku menunggu, tapi, ia tak kunjung datang. Aku mulai gelisah. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, ku lihat semua yg datang ke sini kebanyakan sepasang kekasih. Betapa romantisnya mereka, aku agak iri karena aku hanya duduk sendirian disini.

"Maaf, apakah anda sudah ingin memesan makanan?"

"Ah, mi..mianhae, aku masih menunggu seseorang."

Waitress pun sudah berulang kali datang bertanya ingin pesan makanan atau tidak, tp aku terus menolaknya, membuatku makin tidak enak dengan situasi ini.

Ku coba menghubungi ponselnya...

'Maaf nomor yg anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda di mailbox setelah tanda berikut'

Tidak aktif.

Kini sudah hampir 2 jam aku menunggu. Hari sudah semakin malam. Pengunjung satu persatu mulai pergi dan membuat restoran ini makin sepi setiap menitnya. Aku benar benar gelisah.

'Apa dia melupakan janjinya?'

Kucoba menghubunginya lagi namun...nihil. Tetap nihil. Aku menghela nafasku.

'Mungkin dia sibuk seperti biasanya.'

"Maaf tuan, kami sudah mau tutup" waitress itu menginterupsi lamunanku. Ku edarkan pandanganku, dan... Memang tinggal aku sendirian disini. Dengan senyum getir di wajahku, aku pun keluar dari restoran ini. Aku tetap tersenyum, karena aku yakin, dia tidak melupakan janjinya, dia hanya sibuk dengan urusan dan tanggung jawabnya. Dia tak mungkin mengesampingkan prestasinya hanya untuk sebuah acara makan malam bodoh.

Ku ketikan sesuatu di handphoneku...

To: Siwonnie

Mssg: 'Aku tau kau tak melupakannya, aku mengerti. Saranghae~'

Send.

**Sungmin pov end.**

.

.

**Siwon pov.**

Kulajukan mobilku menuju incheon airport 'Aku harus cepat menjemputnya agar bissa bertemu sungmin.' Gumamku.

'Aish, aku lupa mengabari sungmin kalau aku harus ke incheon.' Kukeluarkan handphone dari saku celana tapi... Ah shit! Batre ku habis!

Sampainya dibandara, ku langkahkan kaki menuju terminal international untuk menunggunya. Ternyata penerbangan Tokyo - Incheon di delay.

'Hari ini aku sial sekali, Sungmin-ah jangan menungguku.' Batinku.

2 jam telah berlalu, aku terus memandang ke pintu kedatangan. Setelah lama menanti akhirnya sosok yeoja cantik berjalan menghampiriku.

"Oppa, bogoshippoyo~" ucap yeoja itu dan langsung memelukku "Maaf menungguku lama" lanjutnya.

"Ne, gwenchana aku juga merindukanmu" kubalas pelukannya. "Kajja, aku antar kau ke hotel." ajakku sambil menarik tangan yoeja itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Hotel? Kenapa tidak apartemenmu saja oppa?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa seorang yeoja ke dalam apartemenku, apa kata tetanggaku nanti?"

"Tapi oppaaa, kau dan aku kan..."

"Haissh, kajja aku sudah sangat terlambat."

**Siwon pov end.**

.

.

**Sungmin pov**

Ku telusuri jalan yang ramai akan pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Walaupun jalanan ini ramai oleh orang-orang dengan pasangannya masing-masing, aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat mereka, aku merasa sangat sepi di sini. Hhh~ seharusnya saat ini aku tengah bermesraan dengan siwon tapi ia melupakanku.

'Ah tidak, dia tidak melupakan ku, dia hanya sibuk.' Ku buang jauh2 pikiran burukku tentangnya.

Kuhentikan langkahku ketika melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing dimataku, sebuah mobil. Mobil audy berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan hotel ternama di Gwangju. Ku pertajamkan penghilatanku saat sang pemilik mobil itu turun.

"Siwon..."

Mataku membulat ketika melihat ia turun dengan seorang yeoja.

'Jadi... inikah alasan ia mengingkari janjinya?'

Kulihat yoeja itu bergelayut manja di lengan siwon. Ah, tangan itu, tangan yg biasanya merangkulku dan mengenggam tanganku mesra, kini sedang di peluk oleh yoeja lain. Tak terasa butiran kristal telah jatuh mengalir di pipiku. Segera ku hapus air mataku dengan kasar.

'Bodoh! Untuk apa aku menangis? Bisa saja kan dia hanya teman satu kelompoknya? Ia pasti sedang mengerjakan tugas dari kampusnya, aku yakin. Aku yakin itu' batinku sambil tersenyum.

Ku langkahkan kakiku pergi dari tempat yg mungkin seharusnya tak ku pijaki itu. Dengan senyum pahit, aku semakin menjauhi tempat itu.

'Aku percaya...aku percaya padamu Siwon.'

**Sungmin pov end**

.

.

Mobil audy berwarna hitam berlaju sangat kencang ditengah dinginnya malam kota Gwangju.

'Semoga aku masih sempat menemuinya.'

Sesampainya direstoran itu siwon segera turun dari mobilnya, dan mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat beberapa pegawai sudah berberes-beres dan akan mengunci pintu restoran. Kakinya melemas ketika melihat papan yg bertuliskan 'CLOSED' yg di gantung di kaca jendela.

'Aku telat.' gumamnya lalu ia berjalan kembali ke mobil dan melajukannya.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah kecil berwarna hijau muda. Ia hendak turun tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih memandangi sebuah kamar di lantai 2 yang sudah dalam keadaan gelap.

Ia sangat menyesal. Membatalkan janjinya sepihak pada namjachingu nya yang mungkin sudah menunggunya.

'Mianhae ming, mianhae.' Batinnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**.**

**A/N: Annyeong readers! HHH~ ff ini adalah re-post dari acc Pumpkin16. Auhtor gak tau kenapa ya, ada masalah sm acc yg itu, auhtor nggak tau ya ada yg isengin acc itu apa ngga, tapi aku ngerasa ada yg nggak beres. FFs yg aku upload tuh ilang semua. Kata salah satu readers, FFs yg kita upload itu gak mungkin ilang sendiri kalo nggak di hapus sama authornya. Dan aku nggak nerasa ngapus sama sekali. Aku aja sampe bingung kenapa, aku kira awalnya rusak atau kenapa. Karena FFs aku tuh ilang semua. Trus kemarin malem aku re-upload semua, bahkan sampe chap 4 yg baru aku update, malemnya masih ada, masih masuk di first page screenplays, tapi pas paginya aku cek ff aku ilang lagi. Ini udah 2 kali kejadian ff aku ilang! author gak mau nuduh atau nyalahin siapa-siapa, tapi aneh aja kalo tiba-tiba ilang sendiri sedangkan aku nggak ngapus ff itu.**

**Aku emg masih author baru di sini. Aku masih newbie. Jadi aku mohon buat semua kalo emang ada yg nggak suka, review dan bilang gak sukanya dimana? Aku cuma ngerasa nggak nyaman aja kalo sampe ada yg iseng sm acc baru ini. Aku cuma pengen imajinasiku aku tuangin di sini, ke dalem ff ini, supaya semua readers bisa baca. Dan FF ini murni punya author, berdasarkan pemikiran author sendiri.**

**Jadi aku mohon banget buat semua readers yg baca, aku minta maaf kalo ff aku ini aku re-post berkali-kali karena ilang 'seraca misterius' dan aku mohon para readers jangan bosen dan tetep setia sm ff ini. Aku yakin semua readers di sini baik-baik. Dan aku juga minta maaf kalo ff ini 'mungkin' kurang memuaskan.**

**Author mohon bantuan readers semua disini yaaa, gomawo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bewilder"**

**Author: Kang Ji Rim (Icha)**

**Casts: Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Sooyoung**

**Pairing: SiMin, KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: PG-15 / T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, SLASH, Shounen-ai, Typos(?)**

**Desclaimer: This ff is mine. MINE!**

**Summary: Kisah seorang namja yang ingin melupakan kenangan bahagianya dengan sang mantan kekasih, dan mencoba menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan 'hati' yg lain.**

**DLDR! And please, dont cheat :) Thanks.**

* * *

Knock knock..

"Changkkaman." teriak yeoja separuh baya dari dalam rumah.

Krieeet~

"Pagi ahjumma." Sapa seorang namja tampan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Eh siwon-ah, tumben sekali pagi pagi sudah datang. Mencari sungmin eoh?"

"Ne ahjumma."

"Sungmin ada di kamarnya, sepertinya masih tidur, langsung naik saja ke atas."

"Kamshamida ahjumma." Kata Siwon sambil masuk ke dalam dan bergegas naik ke atas.

.

Siwon berdiri didepan kamar sungmin.

'Knock knock'

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

'Knock knock'

"..."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

'Aish dia benar-benar masih tidur.'

Segera ia buka pintu kamar yg bercat putih gading itu dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar yg bernuansa merah muda.

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipi nya saat melihat namja manis yg sedang bergelung di atas tempat tidur.

Ia menuju ranjang sungmin dan menatap wajah malaikat sungmin yang terlelap.

"Ming, ireona..."

"Eung..." Sungmin merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Chagiyaaa ayo bangun~"

"Eh..." Sungmin membuka matanya kaget.

"Selamat pagi chagiyaa~" siwon menyapa dengan senyum mautnya.

"Ng... Ada apa pagi - pagi sudah kesini?" Tanya sungmin bingung.

"Aku merindukanmu~" ucap siwon lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja manis itu.

"Kyaaaaa... Apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"

Namja manis itu segera menutup wajahnya dengan selimut karena panik.

"Morning kiss~ berikan aku morning kiss chagiyaa~" jawab siwon menyeringai.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEE!" Jerit sungmin dan berlali menuju kamar mandi. Siwon melihat namjachingunya itu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak - bahak.

.

.

.

Sungmin menuruni anak tangga dan melihat sesosok pria dewasa berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Eommaaaa, selamat pagi." ucap sungmin sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

"Ne, chagiyaa anak eomma yang paling manis."

"Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap siwon sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya sungmin bingung.

"Kita akan berjalan-jalan chagi." Kata siwon.

"Berjalan-jalan?" Tanya Sungmin masih belum nyambung.

"Sudah sana kamu pergi saja~" kata umma sungmin sambil mendorong 2 namja itu ke pintu depan.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya sungmin dengan wajah polosnya saat mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka entah kemana.

"Nanti kau juga tau." Ucap siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, kemudian siwon membuka percakapan.

"Ming, mianhe semalam aku membatalkan janjiku, aku ingin mengabarimu tapi ponselku mati. Aku ke incheon lagi, aku harus..."

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia harus membahas soal ini, aku sungguh tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu.' Batin sungmin

"Aku tau kau sibuk, sudah jangan dibahas lagi." interupsi sungmin.

"Tapi..."

"Aish sudahlah, aku mengerti." Potong sungmin sambil tersenyum lirih.

.

Siwon memakirkan mobilnya disalah satu universitas terkenal di Gwangju.

"Sungmin-ah, aku turun dulu. Rektor ingin menemuiku, kau mau tunggu disini atau berkeliling?"

"Aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Geurae." ucap siwon menutup pintu mobilnya dan sungmin hanya melihat punggung siwon yang semakin tak terlihat.

.

.

.

**Siwon pov.**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga siwon-ssi" ucap pria paruh baya.

"Mianhe, banyak tugas yang harus ku selesaikan di semester ini." Ucapku menyesal.

"Arraseo, hal yg kau lakukan itu tidak sia - sia siwon-ssi."

"Nde?" Kukerutkan keningku atas ucapan pria tersebut.

"Beasiswa yg kau ajukan... Kau diterima" jawab pria tersebut datar.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku dengan wajah berseri - seri.

"Ini hal - hal yang harus kau urus, lusa kau harus berangkat."

'Haissh, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah memberitahuku kalau akan berangkat lusa, kenapa harus cepat sekali.'

"Ini salahmu sendiri, yang mengulur waktu untuk bertemu denganku." lanjut pria itu.

'Kenapa dia bisa tau apa yg kupikirkan'

"Ne, khamsahamnida" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

.

Setelah menerima berkas-berkas penting, aku segera keluar dari ruangan Rektor dan segera kembali ke parkiran.

"Mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucapku pada seseorang yg dari tadi menungguku.

"Ah gwaenchana." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Dia terlihat memperhatikanku dengan seksama "Kau terlihat senang sekali, ada apa?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ceritakan ada apa wonnie~" rajuknya manja.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti ming." Kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas.

Terlihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karna tak puas dengan jawabanku. Segera ku kecup bibir kenyal itu lembut, lalu segera ku tarik wajahku, dapat ku lihat pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah yg membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

"Baiklah, aku akan menebus kesalahanku."

**Siwon pov end.**

.

.

.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran. Restoran Itali yg seharusnya menjadi tempat kencan mereka tadi malam.

Sungmin terlihat menghela nafasnya berkali kali ketika duduk tepat di meja yg tadi malam ia duduki sendirian.

"Ada apa ming?" Tanya siwon melihat gelagat sungmin yg menurutnya aneh.

"Gwaenchana." Katanya singkat.

Merekapun makan berdua dengan mesranya, bercanda, dan sesekali siwon menyuapi sungmin.

"Ming." Kata siwon sambil memegang tangan kiri sungmin yg bebas.

"Mm?" Jawab sungmin sambil tetap memakan desertnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap siwon. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mendapatkan apa?"

"Beasiswa itu! Aku mendapatkannya ming! Aku akan ke Amerika!" Ucapnya semangat. Sedangkan yg di ajak bicara...

Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya. Amerika?

"Chuk..chukkae." Katanya masih setengah tak percaya.

"Aku tak menyangka aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku ke Harvard." Kata siwon yg terus menunjukkan kebahagiaannya.

Sungmin hanya dapat memaksakan senyumannya. Kekasihnya, orang yg di cintainya akan pergi ke Cambridge, Massachusetts, Amerika. Itu artinya siwon akan berada jauh dari sisinya. Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi siwon dengan pandangan yg... Entah apa yg dirasakannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, siwon mengajak sungmin berkeliling kota Gwangju. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan kaki di taman kota.

"Hari ini cuaca sangat sejuk sekali ya."

Ucap siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Apa nanti di Amerika cuacanya juga seperti ini?"

'Lagi-lagi...'

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar, pasti akan menyenangkan."

'Ne, pasti sangat menyenangkan' batin sungmin sambil tersenyum miris.

Siwon yg melihat kekasihnya yg dari tadi hanya diam, tak menyadari apa yg terjadi.

"Chagi, gwaenchana?"

"A..ah, gw..gwaenchana." Kata sungmin terbata bata, "kita ke sana saja, ne?" Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah pohon rindang yang terletak dipinggir taman.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon ek yg besar itu. Sungmin tampak menutup matanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yg menyapa kulit wajahnya.

Siwon memperhatikan wajah namjachingunya itu dengan seksama. Dan...

'Cekrek!'

"Eh?" Sungmin tampak kaget dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah siwon yg sedang terkekeh karna telah mendapatkan foto dirinya.

"Ya! Apa yg kau lakukan?" Ujar sungmin tampak tidak terima.

"Aku hanya mengambil fotomu chagi, jika nanti di sana aku merindukanmu, aku akan memandangi wajahmu yg cantik dari foto ini." Kata siwon sambil menatap ponselnya tanpa menoleh ke arah sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar jawaban siwon. Ia seperti membatu. Tak tau apa yg akan dilakukannya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku akan membeli es krim." Kata siwon memecah lamunan sungmin dan langsung beranjak ke kedai es krim yg berada di dekat taman.

Sungmin melihat ponsel siwon yg terjatuh di dekatnya. Ia raih ponsel itu dan tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper ponsel itu adalah foto dirinya. Namun tiba tiba...

'Sweet Youngie Calling'

Senyumnya hilang begitu saja saat melihat nama ID caller yg menelpon kekasihnya.

'Sweet Youngie? Youngie? Siapa dia? Atau jangan jangan...' Sekelebat ingatan tentang malam dimana ia melihat siwon dengan seorang yoeja di depan hotel tiba tiba saja muncul di kepalanya. Sungmin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan prasangka buruk yg datang menghampiri pikirannya. Ponsel itu terus berkedip-kedip. Ia ragu. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, haruskah ia mengangkatnya? Ia serasa sedang berperang batin dengan dirinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti berkedip menandakan seseorang disana memutus sambungan telponnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, ia letakkan kembali ponsel touchscreen berwarna hitam itu ke tempatnya semula.

'Benarkah...' Batinnya tak sanggup meneruskan.

"Chagiya~" namja tampan berlesung pipi itu pun datang dengan 2 cup es krim di masing-masing tangannya. Ia menyerahkan es krim rasa stroberi pada namja yg sedang duduk menekuk kakinya.

"Gomawo." Ujarnya pelan seraya menerima es krim yg di berikan.

Sungmin memilih untuk diam. Ia memakan es krimnya dengan tenang. Tak sedikit pun ia berbicara pada siwon.

"Chagi." Pangil Siwon dengan nada serius. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba Siwon memperlihatkan kalung emas putih dengan liontin cincin yg berukir huruf 'S' di bagian dalamnya.

Sungmin terkejut, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Indah kan, chagi?"

"I...ini untukku?" Tanya sungmin sambil menyentuh cincin yg menjadi liontin kalung itu.

"Tentu saja ming, hanya untukmu."

Kata siwon seraya beranjak ke belakang sungmin hendak memasangkan kalung itu. Sesaat sungmin merasa berkaca-kaca, terharu dengan apa yg siwon lakukan saat ini.

Namun saat akan memasangkan kalung itu, tiba-tiba saja ponsel siwon kembali berdering. Seperti terburu-buru siwon segera menyambar ponselnya dan beranjak agak jauh membelakangi sungmin.

Kalung yg tadinya akan di pasang itu pun jatuh begitu saja ke genggaman sungmin. Sungmin merasa tau. Ia tau...

"Ming, aku minta maaf. Kita harus segera pulang, aku ada sedikit urusan mendadak." Kata siwon setelah menerima telpon.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab sungmin sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan pelan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan tiba-tiba siwon menggandeng tangan sungmin, menuntunnya ke arah mobilnya yg terparkir di pinggir taman tapi sungmin melepas genggamannya.

"Tidak usah wonnie, itu akan membuang waktu mu, aku tau kau sedang sibuk dan terburu-buru."

"Apa yg kau katakan. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, sudahlah, ayo."

"Tidak usah, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Mwo? Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu."

Siwon mencoba menggandeng tangan sungmin lagi tapi...

"Tidak!" Bentak sungmin sambil menepis tangannya. Siwon terkejut dengan perilaku sungmin, ia tak pernah melihat kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Aku bilang tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," katanya melunak "Kau pergilah."

Siwon menatapnya tak percaya, "Tapi..."

"Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap sungmin mulai berjalan ke arah yg berlawanan.

Siwon mematung menatapnya tak percaya. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yg aneh dengan kekasihnya. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan segera melajukan kendaraannya sambil memikirkan sesuatu yg harusnya ia sadari.

.

**Sungmin pov.**

Aku berjalan menjauhi taman itu dengan lemas. Aku tak tau kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku.

'Hhhh~'

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafasku hari ini. Aku tak dapat berpikir dengan jelas lagi. Apakah semua ini benar? Apakah selama ini...?

Ah, tidak mungkin... Tapi, benarkah? Benarkah dia menghianatiku? Aku selama ini menaruh kepercayaanku padanya tapi ternyata dia...

'Jangan bodoh Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak tau yg sebenarnya! Jangan berprasangka buruk pada kekasihmu!' Aku kembali menguatkan diriku dan tersenyum, walau senyum itu hanya membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, dan aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah dan pulang menggunakan Subway.

Ddrt... Ddrtt...

From: wonnie

Lusa aku akan berangkat, aku harap kau bisa mengantarku ke bandara. Aku mencintaimu.

'Kenapa begitu cepat? Aku masih ingin bersamanya'

To: wonnie

Ne, baiklah. Nado saranghae ^^

**Sungmin pov end**

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa aku kesiangan! Eotteohkae?" Ucap seorang namja manis dengan panik dan langsung bergegas kekamar mandi. Tidak ada 30 menit namja itu sudah keluar kamar mandi, dia jalan terburu-buru dan...

'Bugh!'

"Kyaaa sungminnie kau kenapaa?" Ucap eomma sungmin sambil mengelus pundaknya.

"Mianhe eomma, aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus mengantar siwonnie ke incheon."

.

**Incheon airport..**

"Oppaa..." Teriak seorang yeoja sambil berlari kecil. "Kenapa oppa harus ppergi secepat ini? Aku masih merindukanmu" lanjut yeoja itu.

"Aigoooo~ kau lucu sekali sooyoungie, setelah liburanmu selesai kau kan balik lagi ke USA kita masih bisa bertemu."Ucap namja bertubuh atletis dengan memamerkan dimple.

"Oppaa.." Ucap yeoja itu lirih sambil memeluk siwon.

Siwon membalas pelukan yeoja itu "Uljimayo sooyoungie~"

.

.

**Sungmin pov**

"Untungnya masih 5 menit lg sebelum keberangkatannya. Semoga ia masih menungguku." Ucapku dengan penuh harap.

Aku turun dari taxi dan bergegas lari. Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu diluar dugaanku, hatiku nyeri. Nyeri melihat kekasihku berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja.

"Apakah dia yg membuat mu membatalkan janji denganku? Apakah dia wanita didepan hotel? Apakah dia juga 'Sweet Yoongie'? Apakah dia yang lebih penting dariku?" Ucapku dengan senyum miris.

Kulihat wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dari siwon. Ia lalu berjalan ke arahku. Aku menundukan wajahku ketika wanita itu tepat melewatiku.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga" lanjutnya.

Aku diam. "Ming.. Gwenchana?"

"Gwe..gwenchana" ucapku menyembunyikan raut wajah kesedihanku. "Saranghae." ucapku lagi kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. 'Ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhirku denganmu siwon-ah.'

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu chagi." Katanya sambil memelukku erat. Aku hanya diam tak membalas pelukannya.

'Tuhan, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan pelukan ini.'

Tapi aku harus kuat, aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku sudah memutuskan...

"Siwon-ah, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Ucapku mantap.

"M-mwo?" Tanya nya terkejut tak percaya, aku menundukan kepalaku menahan semua perasaan yg selama ini bersemayam di hatiku.

"Ini tidak lucu ming, jangan bercanda." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya."

"Wae? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau ingin mengakhirinya?" Tanya siwon frustasi.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan finalku."

"Katakan apa salahku ming? Aku akan memperbaikinya." Katanya sambil mencengkram pundakku.

"Aku tau selama ini aku sibuk, aku tau aku jarang menghabiskan waktu ku bersamamu, tapi ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan lagi. Jangan seperti ini. Aku...aku mencintaimu."

"Jika kau mencintaiku...maka ku mohon lepaskan lah aku." Ucapku sambil tetap menunduk.

Kurasakan cengkraman tangannya melonggar.

"Ku rasa ini yg terbaik untuk kita siwon-ah. Aku ingin kau tetap fokus pada pendidikanmu." Ucapku sambil melepas kalung yg diberikannya.

Siwon tersenyum lirih, matanya mulai memerah.

"Baiklah jika ini keputusanmu, asal kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap menjaga perasaan ini sampai kapanpun."

Lalu aku berniat menyerahkan kalung yang ia berikan 2 hari yg lalu, tp dia menolaknya.

"Aku mau kau tetap menyimpan ini sungmin-ah. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku." ucap siwon menolak.

Panggilan keberangkatanpun menggema.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sungmin-ah, aku akan tetap menunggumu." Ucap siwon sambil perlahan melepas genggaman tanganku.

Aku berbalik arah dan menjauhi siwon yg beridiri mematung melihat kepergianku.

"Berbahagialah dengannya." Ucapku lirih, aku tau, dia tak dapat mendengarnya.

.

Aku terus menahan perasaan yang begitu menusuk ini, tanpa terasa aku telah membuat aliran sungai dipipiku. Aku menguatkan diriku untuk bisa merelakannya dengan wanita itu.

'Bugh'

Aku terjatuh, pantatku mencium jalanan dengan cukup keras, namun pergelangan tanganku terasa lebih sakit karna refleks menahan berat badanku saat aku terjatuh.

"Aish...appo~" aku meringis.

Seseorang dengan perawakan kurus tinggi dengan rambut chestnut yg kurasa adalah tersangka yg telah menabrakku barusan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menolong atau melihatku.

Aku segera bangkit. Mencoba menahan sakit di pergelangan tanganku dan juga di hatiku.

**Sungmin pov end.**

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Re-post chapter 2 :) review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Bewilder"**

**Author: Kang Ji Rim (Icha)**

**Casts: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: PG-15 / T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, SLASH, Shounen-ai, Typos(?)**

**Desclaimer: This ff is mine. MINE! Murni milik author!**

**Summary: Kisah seorang namja yang ingin melupakan kenangan bahagianya dengan sang mantan kekasih, dan mencoba menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan 'hati' yg lain.**

**DLDR! Nggak suka langsung close aja, dont cheat ya :)**

* * *

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak kepergian Siwon -mantan namjachingu nya- ke Amerika, Sungmin mulai membiasakan diri menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, tapi senyum diwajahnya sudah tidak pernah lagi terlihat. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya seperti ini, karena saat masih menjalin hubungan dengan siwon saja ia sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ia juga sudah mulai merelakan kekasihnya itu demi kebahagiaannya. Ya, warna warni di hidup sungmin kini mulai meredup.

"Sungmin-ah gwenchana?" Tanya eomma sungmin.

"Gwenchana eomma." ucap sungmin.

"Eomma perhatikan, sebulan terakhir ini kau berubah. Apa ada masalah?"

"Ani, Aku mungkin... hanya kesepian." Kata sungmin dengan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak mencoba menghubungi Siwon, chagi?" Tanya umma sungmin yg tidak mengetahui telah berakhirnya hubungan sungmin dan siwon.

Sungmin menghela nafas, 'Dia yg menghubungiku umma, dia terus mengirimi ku e-mail, tp tidak ada yg kubalas, ku baca saja tidak umma, aku tidak sanggup' batin sungmin, lalu tersenyum lirih, "aku tidak ingin mengganggunya umma. Aku ingin dia fokus belajar."

"Hm, ne geurae. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Kau ingin melanjutkan dimana eoh?" Tanya eomma penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin kembali teringat pada janjinya yg dulu saat ia berkata akan masuk universitas yg sama dengan siwon, mantan namjachingu nya.

"Hhhhh~" sungmin lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ia sadar ia sudah tak bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Aku masih belum memikirkannya. Ohiya eomma aku akan menghabiskan liburan ini dengan bekerja. Bagaimana?"

.

"Hmm, aku harus mencari pekerjaan dimana?" Gumamnya setelah setengah hari ini mencari pekerjaan di emperan toko di Gwangju.

Ia tetap menelusuri jalan hingga menemukan sebuah pamflet yg berisikan pencarian pekerja lepas untuk sebuah majalah. Langsung ia baca pamflet itu dengan teliti lalu ia segera menuju kantor majalah itu berada.

.

"Permisi, aku melihat pamflet ini dijalan, apa masih ada lowongan?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan tunggu." Jawab seorang yeoja dengan sopan.

Sungmin menduduki dirinya disebuah bangku, 5 menit kemudian yeoja tadi menghampirinya dan memberi titah kepada sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Sungmin berjalan dibelakang yeoja itu, tak lama ia sudah berada didepan pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap yeoja itu lalu meninggalkan sungmin seorang diri.

Sungmin memasuki ruangan tersebut, "Permisi, Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku ingin bekerja lepas sebagai fotografer disini."

.

.

Sudah seminggu sungmin bekerja di perusahaan majalah itu, dia sangan menujukkan ke-professionalannya, membuat bosnya puas dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kerja bagus sungmin-ssi, aku puas dengan hasil jepretanmu." Ucap pria paruh baya yg berdiri sambil tersenyum melihat foto-foto hasil jepretan sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pekerja tetap disini karena kulihat kau punya potensi, tapi..." Lanjutnya sambil menatap sungmin secara intens dari kepala hingga kaki, "Aku ingin kau kuliah di Seoul, dan lebih mendalami bidang fotografi, bagaimana?"

'Kuliah di Seoul? Ah, aku ingin sekali kuliah disana tapi bagaimana dengan biayanya? Aku tak mungkin menambah beban eommaku' batin sungmin bingung.

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya ke segala arah dan meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Bingung.

"Masalah biaya kau tak usah pikirkan, perusahaan yg akan membiayai kuliahmu." Jawab pria itu seakan tau jalan pikiran sungmin.

"Ummm...ne, baiklah." Putus sungmin pada akhirnya.

.

.

"Eomma, kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?" Kata sungmin saat bersiap-siap berangkat ke Seoul.

"Tidak chagi."

"Wae? Di sana jika eomma perlu sesuatu akan lebih mudah mendapatkannya, dan juga aku akan tetap dekat dengan eomma."

"Ani, disini udaranya lebih sejuk lagipula eomma masih ingin mengenang masa lalu dengan mendiang appamu dan juga... menghabiskan masa-masa tua eomma."

Sungmin menatap eomma nya sejenak, "Baiklah..." Lalu sungmin memeluk eomma nya dengan erat.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan eomma." Ucap sungmin di dalam pelukannya.

"Nado. Eomma juga akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Umm.. Aku berangkat eomma." Ucap sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ne, hati-hati chagi."

Dengan perlahan sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah yg selama 18 tahun ini menjadi tempat ia bernaung. Sambil melambaikan tangannya yg juga di balas serupa oleh sang eomma, dengan pasti ia meninggalkan bangunan berwarna hijau muda itu.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta, sungmin akhirnya tiba di Seoul.

"Huffh, akhirnya~"

Ia keluar stasiun sambil membawa tas di punggungnyanya dan sebuah koper besar.

"Seoul, aku sampai." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Sesampainya di Seoul, sungmin seperti orang yg habis kabur dari rumah, luntang lantung di jalan sambil membawa tas dan koper besar ditangannya. Ia kesulitan mencari tempat tinggal karena ia bingung dan tidak mengenal tempat yg baru pertama kali ia datangi itu. Akhirnya setelah setangah hari melakukan pencarian, ia pun menemukan sebuah apartemen sederhana yg berada tak jauh dari keramaian pusat kota. Apartmen itu sangat sederhana, didalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah kamar tidur dan kamar mandi lalu dapur dengan ruang tamu menyatu.

"Hhhhhhh..." Keluhnya ketika sampai diapartmentnya, ia meletakan kunci di meja nakas, kunci pintu apartemennya yg baru di berikan oleh ahjumma kim sang pemilik apartemen itu. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur beralaskan sprei berwarna putih.

"Di kota ini, aku akan menata hidupku kembali dan belajar melupakannya." lanjutnya sambil menatap plafon yg berada di atasnya lalu ia menutup matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

_Seorang anak laki-laki manis sedang bermain pasir di sebuah taman bermain yg luas dan indah. Di taman itu hanya ada anak laki-laki itu dan umma nya. Sang umma duduk di bangku taman dan memperhatikan anaknya dari jauh dengan senyum di wajahnya. Anak itu sedang membuat istana pasir yg besar, angin yg berhembus lumayan kencang terkadang merobohkan istana pasir yg ia buat._

_"Yeobo~" anak itu mendengar sebuah suara berat yg ia kenal dari sebrang jalan. Ia menoleh dan melihat appa nya melambaikan tangan ke arah ummanya. Sang umma tanpa bicara sepatah katapun tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah appa. Umma menyebrangi jalan dan menyambut uluran tangan appa. Appa mengenggam tangan umma dengan erat. Anak itu berdiri dan menatap mereka yg berdiri berdampingan di sebrang jalan dari taman._

_Umma nya lalu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada anaknya. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam tak membalas lambaian tangannya. Lalu ia melihat appa dan umma berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya._

_Anak itu berniat akan mengejar mereka tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia merasakan kakinya seperti kaku dan membeku, tak bisa beranjak sedikitpun._

_Anak itu hanya bisa memandangi mereka yg berjalan meninggalkannya seorang diri, dan bayangan mereka yg mulai hilang di pandangan._

_._

Tiba-tiba sungmin membuka matanya. Ia langsung bangun terduduk.

"Aish ternyata mimpi." Ia menatap dinding kosong di depannya.

'Hhh~ padahal baru beberapa jam aku meninggalkan umma tapi aku sudah memimpikannya, mungkin aku merindukannya' batinnya lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia tiduran menyamping dengan matanya yg terbuka menatap jendela.

.

.

Sore ini sungmin bersiap-siap untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan sekitar aprtemennya untuk sekedar awal 'perkenalan' dengan lingkungan barunya.

Ia mulai keluar dari lingkungan apartemennya dan memasuki pusat kota, ia berjalan pelan di pinggir trotoar. Sungmin memasukan tangannya ke kantung mantelnya karna cuaca semakin dingin mengingat sekarang sudah sore menjelang malam.

Di sepanjang trotoar itu terdapat berbagai macam toko. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah toko yg bergaya modern klasik dengan nuansa cat yg berwarna broken white. Ia menatap ke arah dalam toko melalui jendela besar yg menampakan isi toko. Lalu iapun masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Setelah lama berkeliling, akhirnya ada sesuatu yg menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah scarf berwarna peach dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil. Ia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Umma pasti akan menyukai ini." Gumamnya sambil menyentuh lembut scarf tersebut.

"Aku akan membelikan ini untuk umma." Lalu saat ia akan segera mengambilnya, tiba-tiba saja seorang namja dengan postur tubuh lebih tinggi darinya menyambar scarf itu.

"Eh?" Sungmin bingung dengan namja yg tiba-tiba saja 'merebut' scarfnya.

"Maaf, itu scarf milikku, aku akan membelinya." Ujar sungminsopan.

Namja tinggi itu menoleh ke arah sungmin dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Wae? Aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu dibanding kau!" Ucapnya ketus.

"Tapi aku yg memegangnya lebih dulu!" Kata sungmin mulai tak sabar.

"Tidak, aku akan membeli ini. Kau cari yg lain saja." Kata namja itu lalu merebut scarf tersebut dan berbalik menuju kasir.

Tapi sungmin dengan cepat menyambar scarf itu lagi. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau yg lain, aku mau yg ini, ini adalah milikku!"

Terjadilah adegan rebut-rebutan antara sungmin dengan seorang namja tinggi berambut chestnut yg sangat menyebalkan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ponsel namja tak dikenal itu berdering.

"Aish!" Gerutunya sambil melepas scarf itu dan membuat namja itu dengan terpaksa merelakan scarf tersebut dan menjauh untuk mengangkat telponnya.

Sungmin tersenyum senang karena akhirnya mendapatkan scarf itu dan segera berlari ke arah kasir.

Setelah membayar sungmin keluar toko dan melihat namja itu sedang berbicara di telpon. Tiba-tiba saja pandangan sungmin dan namja itu bertemu. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, namun akhirnya sungmin menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya dan meninggalkan toko itu.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Sungmin bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini, karena hari ini juga ia sudah mulai masuk ke Universitas yg sudah di biayai oleh perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dulu. Tentu saja sungmin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Ia bersiap-siap dan segera berangkat setelah sebelumnya ia mengunci pintu apartemennya terlebih dahulu. Ia keluar dari apartemennya dan mulai berjalan kaki sambil memegang secarik kertas yg bertuliskan sebuah alamat yg menunjukan dimana Universitas tersebut berada.

"Aish... Dimana ya kampusku? Ah pabboya Lee Sungmin!" Gerutunya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke halte. Di sana terdapat seorang namja blonde yg sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dengan agak ragu sungmin menyapa namja tersebut, "Annyeonghaseyo...ehm...permisi..." Katanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu namja tadi.

"Eh? Iya, annyeong. Ada yg bisa kubantu?" Ujarnya ramah.

"Aku mencari alamat universitas ini. Di mana ya?" Katanya sambil menujukkan kertas yg ia bawa.

"Korean National University of Art...eh? Kau mahasiswa universitas KNUA?" Tanya namja blonde itu dengan raut wajah senang.

"Ne, aku mahasiswa universitas KNUA, mahasiswa baru tepatnya." Jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga mahasiswa di sana! Kita satu kampus!" Katanya sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya sungmin.

"Ne!" Kata namja tadi semangat. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, namaku Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Tapi panggil saja aku Eunhyuk." Lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin." Jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum menjabat tangan eunhyuk.

.

.

"Nah di sini kelas kita. Ah aku tidak menyangka kita satu jurusan, bahkan kelas." Ujar eunhyuk sambil memasuki sebuah ruang kelas, dengan sungmin yg mengekor di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelas.

"Tentu saja. Oh ya, kau bisa duduk di belakangku, kebetulan di sampingku sudah ada yg menempati."

"Ne, di belakangmu juga tidak apa-apa." Katanya lalu mendudukan diri di bangku.

'Drrrttt... Drrrttt...'

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat ID caller yg menelponnya.

"Yeoboseo ahjussi?" Ucap sungmin kepada seorang ahjussi, yg disinyalir adalah tetangganya di Gwangju.

"..."

"Ne, ada apa?" Tanya sungmin yg mulai merasa ada sesuatu yg aneh.

"..."

"M-mwo?" Ia terkejut dengan ucapan orang di sebrang sana.

"..."

"Tidak mungkin..." Katanya dengan mata yg mulai berkaca-kaca.

"..."

"Ne...aku segera kesana sekarang juga." Katanya lalu segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana sungmin-ah?" Tanya eunhyuk yg melihat sungmin bangkit dari kursinya dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan sedikit seperti orang panik.

"Minahae eunhyuk-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Aku...aku harus ke Gwangju. Aku mungkin akan kembali besok." Ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Apa? Gwangju? Eh...tap...tapi kelas akan dimulai. Hey!" Tapi sungmin sudah tak menghiraukan ucapan eunhyuk lagi dan terus berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Eunhyuk yg bingung dan tak mengerti apa-apa itu hanya menatap kepergian sungmin dengan bingung.

Tepat saat sungmin keluar melewati pintu, seorang namja tinggi masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah!" Sapa eunhyuk tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke namja tinggi tadi.

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**.**

**A/N: Re-post chapter 3 :) di mohon reviewnya yaaa dan mohon bantuannya ya readers :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Bewilder"**

**Author: Kang Ji Rim (Icha)**

**Casts: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: PG-15 / T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, SLASH, Shounen-ai, Typos(?)**

**Desclaimer: This ff is mine. PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**Summary: Kisah seorang namja yang ingin melupakan kenangan bahagianya dengan sang mantan kekasih, dan mencoba menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan 'hati' yg lain.**

**DLDR! Langsung close aja kalo nggak suka. No bash ya :) and no cheat, thanks.**

* * *

**.**

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah!" Mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya namja berperawakan tinggi tadi langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, tidak disangka kita bertemu disini." Katanya seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau di Canada?" Tanya eunhyuk.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung makanya aku pulang." Ujar kyuhyun santai.

"Ya! Aku serius!" Eunhyuk merengut kesal. Kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya di kursi.

"Ya! Siapa suruh kau duduk disana? Duduk dibelakang!" Bentak eunhyuk kesal. Kyuhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan malah memainkan 'barang'nya. Eunhyuk semakin berapi api melihat teman kecilnya yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu., karena kesal langsung saja ia mengambil paksa 'barang' kyuhyun tersebut

"Pindah atau kubanting?" Ujar eunhyuk sambil mengangkat 'barang' mengkilat itu tinggi-tinggi. Kyuhyun segera pindah karena 'barang'nya terancam.

"Ne, ne." Lalu ia mendudukan diri di kursi belakang eunhyuk. "Kembalikan PSP-ku."

.

.

.

Sungmin berada didalam taxi dengan keadaan panik, ia terus melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Kakinya ia gerak-gerakkan. Tak jarang pula ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela untuk melihat jalanan di depannya, dan sialnya ia terjebak macet. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari taxi dan berlari menuju subway terdekat yang akan membawanya ke Gwangju.

'Semoga umma baik2 saja.' Batinnya penuh harap.

Satu jam setengah telah berlalu dan terasa sangat lama. Setelah sampai di Gwangju ia langsung meninggalkan subway dan langsung menuju halte untuk menunggu bis yang mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit.

Sungmin terus berlari ketika dirinya turun dari bis, sesampainya di Rumah Sakit ia menanyakan umma nya kepada suster yang berjaga di meja resepsionist.

"Suster, dimana kamar ummaku? Dia 2 jam yang lalu tak sadarkan diri dan langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit ini." Tanyanya panik.

"Sebentar ne." Suster itu melihat ke arah komputer.

"Apakah umma anda Ny. Lee?" Tanya suster itu memastikan. Sungmin menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ny. Lee masih ditangani para dokter di ruang emergency." Jawab sang suster, "Tenanglah tuan, dokter sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan umma anda." Lanjut sang suster menenangkan sungmin yg terlihat sangat panik dan gelisah itu.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi sungmin langsung meninggalkan meja resepsionist tersebut, tak lupa juga ia mengucapkan terimakasih. Sungmin kembali berlari menuju ruangan emergency, ia sudah tak memperdulikan lagi penampilannya yg sudah acak-acakan dan penuh dengan peluh. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu ruang emergency ia berhenti, ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak, dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu putih tersebut. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan hal yang tak ia inginkan terjadi. Ummanya tergeletak tanpa ruh di kasur rumah sakit dengan kain yg menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ummanya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, ia meninggalkan sungmin selama - lamanya, meninggalkan sungmin sendiri di dunia ini, menjadikan sungmin sebatang kara.

Sungmin berjalan pelan mendekati umma nya, matanya sudah berembun karena air yg siap untuk keluar. Air mata sungmin sudah tidak dapat tertampung lagi sungmin menangis sejadi - jadinya diruangan tersebut. Sungmin menangis meraung di sisi ranjang sambil memegang tangan sang umma.

Seorang ahjussi yg membawa umma nya kerumah sakit dan sedari tadi menemani ummanya merasa iba dengan sungmin. Di usapnya kepala sungmin dengan sayang.

"Sshh...sudahlah, umma mu sudah bahagia bersama Tuhan."

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kembali lagi kesini?" Tanya seorang namja berambut blonde seraya memakan makan siangnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku merindukanmu." Kata namja berambut chestnut itu santai.

"Aish, aku serius kyuhyun-ah!"

"Hahaha santai saja hyung." Kata kyuhyun sambil menyudahi permainan PSP-nya.

"Aku tidak betah di Canada, umma dan appaku tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi percuma aku ikut mereka. Lebih baik aku disini."

"Hah begitu rupanya. Tapi tak ku sangka kau memilih masuk universitas ini."

"Ya karna hanya di universitas inilah terdapat jurusan fotografi, kau kan tau aku ingin sekali jadi fotografer profesional."

"Ne, ne aku tau." Kaya eunhyuk sambil menyeruput jus strawberry nya, "Oh ya kyu, kau tau, tadi pagi..."

"Hyukkieee~! Ternyata kau disini." Panggil seseorang berwajah innocent membuat ucapan eunhyuk terpotong.

"Mentang-mentang teman lama kita kembali aku dilupakan, eoh?" Lanjutnya sambil pura-pura merajuk.

"Hae-ah, aku tidak melupakanmu~" jawab eunhyuk pada namja bernama donghae tadi.

"Kalian...sekarang pacaran?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan pandangan horror.

"Eh? Tidak...kami tidak..." Eunhyuk dan donghae mengelak dan masing-masing jadi salah tingkah. Eunhyuk menggeser duduknya menjaga jarak, sedangkan donghae menggaruk leher belakangnya yg pastinya tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya diam, lalu kembali memakan makan siangnya, tapi ia menyeringai kecil, seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal umma nya, sungmin langsung keluar dari rumah sakit meninggalkan ummanya dan tanpa menghiraukan hangeng ahjussi. Ia tak mau mengurusi pemakaman umma nya, ia tak mau membuat hatinya semakin sakit lagi. Biarlah hangeng ahjussi yg mengurus semua pemakaman ummanya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju rumah lamanya dengan diam. Tatapan matanya kosong. Penampilannya yg acak-acakan dan mata yg memerah. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yg melihatnya dengan pandangan heran atau mencibir.

Ia memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Pekarangannya masih saja bersih seperti dulu, rupanya ummanya merawatnya dengan baik. Hanya saja ada beberapa guguran daun-daun kering yg berserakan, tanda bahwa pekarangan itu tidak ada yg membersihkan pagi ini. Tentu saja sungmin tau alasannya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil berkulit putih seputih salju sedang duduk di teras depan apartemennya. Ia sedang membaca buku sambil mendengar lagu melalui earphone putihnya yg senada dengan kulitnya.

Sudah berkali kali ia melihat ke arah jam yg melingkar dengan manis di tangan kirinya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kenapa dia belum pulang juga?"

Seorang yeoja dengan umur sekitar separuh baya datang menghampiri namja tadi.

"Chagi, ini sudah sore, mau sampai kapan kau duduk di depan seperti itu, hm? Ada seseorang yg kau tunggu?"

"Sungmin hyung umma, dia belum pulang." Ujar namja salju tadi.

Sang umma tersenyum maklum, "Kau kesepian chagi? Sungmin pasti sedang sibuk, dia kan sudah mulai kuliah sekarang."

Namja tadi hanya diam menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, sungmin pasti pulang sebentar lagi, ayo kita masuk dan segera makan malam kibum-ah."

.

.

.

Semalaman sungmin terdiam di rumahnya yg lama. Sang raja malam sudah bertengger di langit. Cahayanya yg temaram membuat bumi menjadi gelap. Seperti di sebuah bangunan berlantai 2 dengan cat hujau muda. Namja manis itu sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu, entah sengaja atau apa, tapi ia tak berniat sama sekali untuk bergerak dari tempatnya.

Meringkuk. Ia meringkuk di lantai. Di kamar yg bernuansa dominan putih dan cukup luas itu, yg dulu di huni oleh seorang yeoja berparas cantik walau usianya sudah tak muda lagi. Yeoja dengan sifat ramah dan bersahabat, yeoja yg di panggilnya dengan sebutan 'umma'.

Sungmin menangis tanpa suara di kamar yg gelap gulita itu. Ia menangis sambil meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Hatinya begitu sakit. Perih. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan yg harus ia telan bulat-bulat. Kenyataan yg harus ia terima.

'Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Apakah Tuhan tak sayang padaku? Aku memang tak berguna, aku anak yg bodoh...hiks...hiks' ia terus menangis sambil memukul mukul lantai dengan kepalan tangannya, hingga tangannya memerah dan memar.

'Drrttt...Drrttt..."

Ponsel sungmin bergetar sedari tadi. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Ponsel itu terus menerus berkedip hingga seseorang disana memutus sambungannya.

Tak lama tiba-tiba sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia lelah. Ia terlalu lelah menghadapi semua kenyataan ini sendirian. Sebuah takdir yg tak bisa di ubah, sebuah garis pelik yg mengharuskannya melewati jalan itu. Ia terlalu rapuh dan sendirian. Sungmin pingsan dengan air mata yg tercetak di pipinya.

**Sungmin pov**

Aku terbangun pagi ini. Aku benar-benar terbangun. Ku pikir semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka, atau semacam halusinasi menyeramkan. Tapi tidak...aku terbangun dan menatap kosong rumah ini.

'Aku membencimu...kau telah meninggalkanku...kau...' Aku tak sanggup lagi, aku menangis lagi.

.

Aku berjalan menuju pemakaman umum yg terletak beberapa blok dari rumahku. Ku masuki pemakaman itu, aku dapat merasakan aura yg berbeda disini. Aku dapat melihat sebuah makam baru yg terletak di bawah pohon besar. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju makam itu, dapat ku lihat seorang ahjussi yg sedang menyirami air mawar ke makam itu.

"Kau datang juga sungmin-ah." Sapa orang itu. Aku hanya diam, aku tak mampu membalas kata-katanya. Aku ikut menyiraminya dengan air mawar dan sesekali menaburi bunga yg di sediakan hangeng ahjussi.

"Kau tau, umma mu orang yg sangat hebat." Dia mulai bercerita, "aku sudah sangat lama mengenal umma mu, mengenal bagaimana kepribadiannya, bagaimana perangainya." Ia diam sejenak.

"Dia orang yg sangat ceria, baik hati, selama kami bertetangga, ia tak pernah membuat masalah, ia pribadi yg hangat."

Aku diam.

"Aku tak percaya, dibalik semua sifat riangnya itu dia menyimpan sesuatu yg sangat..." Dia berhenti sejenak, "yg sangat mengerikan."

Aku terpaku. 'Sesuatu yg mengerikan? Apa maksudnya?'

"Kau tau...umma mu mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium akhir." Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Benarkah? Benarkah selama ini umma mengidap penyakit itu?

Aku menatap ke arah nisan yg bertuliskan nama ummaku. Kenapa umma tak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Kenapa umma aku tak pernah melihat umma mengeluh? Apakah umma tak ingin aku mengetahuinya? Tak kurasa air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku.

"Kenapa umma tak pernah memberitauku?" Ujarku lirih, aku terjatuh berlutut. Aku mencengkram kuat gundukan tanah di hadapanku. Kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan sakit yg selama ini di derita umma ku? Aku...aku merasa gagal.

"Dia hanya tak ingin menjadi beban di hidupmu sungmin-ah. Umma mu sangat menyayangimu." Kurasakan hangeng ahjussi menepuk pundakku pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkanku. Sendirian.

.

Cukup lama aku terdiam dimakam itu, hingga aku menyadari bahwa aku memang harus menerima semua kenyataan ini. Aku mencoba menguatkan diriku sendiri walau kutau itu sulit. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah scarf berwarna peach dari tas ku, scarf yg 2 hari lalu baru aku beli, scarf yg tadinya ingin ku berikan pada ummaku. Aku mengalungkannya di batu nisan makam ummaku dan mengikatnya. Paling tidak, aku benar-benar memberikannya pada ummaku.

Aku tersenyum miris. Ku usap nisan itu sebelum aku meninggalkan makam itu dan kembali ke seoul.

**Sungmin pov end.**

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Seorang namja penggila game berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Padangannya terfokus pada benda canggih persegi empat yg mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian ketika tombol-tombolnya di mainkan.

**Kyuhyun pov.**

Aku berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor kampusku. Yah tumben sekali aku datang pagi-pagi begini. Tapi tak apalah udara pagi itu kan sehat, benarkan?

Ku masuki ruang kelasku sambil tetap memainkan PSP kesayanganku. Lalu saat ku rasa aku sudah sampai di kursiku, tak ku sadari seseorang telah mendudukinya. Orang itu diam saja, ia tampak tak menghiraukan kedatanganku, atau tepatnya tak sadar kedatanganku, atau, entahlah.

"Hei, minggir, itu kursiku." Ucapku acuh, tapi dia tetap diam saja. Ku kerutkan keningku. Ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Hei kau, kubilang minggir." Ucapku lagi. Ia masih saja diam.

"YA KAU TULI!" Teriakku, tapi kemudian ia menatap wajahku dengan tatapan kosong dan tanpa ekspresi.

Seakan terhipnotis, aku pun ikut terdiam sejenak, seperti menyadari sesuatu, atau aku merasa pernah bertemu orang ini? Sepertinya tidak asing...

"Aishhh, pindah!" Bentakku lagi dan tiba tiba saja ia malah megeluarkan airmatanya.

Aku terkejut, 'Ada apa dengan namja ini' batinku, kemudian aku melihatnya bangkit dari kursiku dan keluar kelas sambil menangis.

'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis? Apa karena ku usir?' Ku angkat bahuku acuh, sudahlah tidak kuperdulikan lagi dia pergi kemana yang penting aku duduk dikursiku.

**Kyuhyun pov end.**

.

**Sungmin pov**

"YA KAU TULI!" Teriak seseorang. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, aku masih terlarut dalam lamunanku memikirkan umma.

"Aish pindah!"Bentaknya lagi.

Aku tak tahan lagi, aku masih belum bisa melupakan umma yg pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tak terasa air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan keluar kelas, berjalan menuju tempat yang nyaman untuk menumpahkan segala kesedihanku, serta menghindari 'pengganggu' seperti orang yg membentaku tadi.

Kutelusuri koridor yg panjang ini sampai akhirnya aku berada dibelakang gedung kampus, kutemukan pohon yg sangat rindang disana. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekati pohon itu dan bersandar dibawahnya, dan yah...aku kembali menangis.

Setengah jam aku menangis, dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara yg menginterupsiku kegiatanku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menangis?" Aku pun terdiam dan mecari sosok yang mengangguku, tapi... tidak ada orang.

'Bugh!'

Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja turun dari atas pohon.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu" ucap seorang namja bewajah cantik. "Menangis tidaklah menyelesaikan masalah, lebih baik air matamu kau simpan untuk orang yg berarti dikehidupanmu kelak."

Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Ia pun juga begitu, ia menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu hingga kau menangis seperti itu?" Aku menunduk, aku belum siap untuk menceritakan kisah hidupku, apalagi pada seseorang yg sama sekali tak kukenal seperti dia.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan temanmu?"

'Tidak' batinku menjawab, namun aku hanya diam.

"Cintamu ditolak?"

'Haha, bukan itu.' Aku masih diam.

"Ah~ atau, kau baru saja di tinggalkan oleh seseorang?"

Mataku membesar, jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, bagaimana orang ini bisa tau?

"Hahaha ternyata tebakanku benar. Yah, sepertinya kau harus bangun. Untuk apa kau menangisi seseorang yg telah pergi meninggalkanmu? Apalagi orang itu tak kan kembali lagi, itu hanya menguras tenanga mu. Sia sia." Ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Ohiya lain kali jangan menganggu orang yang sedang tidur." Lanjutnya kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Sepeninggal namja tadi aku terus memikirkan ucapannya. Aku menatap daun-daun yg gugur di rerumputan.

Yah sepertinya aku memang harus bangkit.

**Sungmin pov end.**

.

.

.

Setelah 5 menit pelajaran di mulai, seorang namja mungil memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Mianhe... Aku terlambat." Ucapnya ketika sampai dikelas.

"Apakah kau Lee Sungmin? Mahasiswa baru?" Tanya seosangnim sambil menatapnya.

"N-ne."ucap namja itu gugup.

"Arraseo, silahkan duduk." Setelah mendengar perintahnya namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yg kosong yg terdapat dipojok belakang.

"Sungmin hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya eunyuk dengan suara pelan. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sedangkan sepasang mata secara diam-diam menata sedang menatap mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya menatap sungmin.

"Jadi...namanya sungmin" gumam namja itu.

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan sudah menampakan sinarnya dan sungmin baru menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lama diperpustakaan ini. Well, dia disini tidak membaca ataupun tidur, tetapi melamunkan sesuatu disudut perpustakaan yang sangat gelap.

'Sepertinya aku mengubah hobiku menjadi menangis atau melamun. Menyedihkan.' Batinnya tersenyum miris. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pulang.

Jarak dari kampus ke halte cukup jauh dan errrr~ mengerikan. Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat sekumpulan gangster yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar.

.

Seorang namja kurus berwajah stoic sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, sambil sesekali bersenandung. Ya, namja itu Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun. Ia sedang senang hari ini, sepupunya Taemin baru saja membelikan game-game terbaru yang edisinya terbatas. Tentu saja ia senang sekali.

Tapi saat ia hendak melewati halte yg berada tak jauh dari kampusnya, kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yg aneh. Ia memang mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, sehingga ia dapat melihat semua orang-orang yg berlalu lalang di jalan ini. Tapi tumben sekali jalanan ini tak ada orang. Sepi, tapi...ia seperti mendengar suara minta tolong. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dan melihat seseorang yg sedang di kerumuni oleh beberapa orang yg sepertinya adalah preman.

Tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya sendiri kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil dan segera menghajar preman-preman itu. Ia melihat seorang namja yg menjadi 'korban' para preman tadi terhempas dan terjatuh di trotoar. Namja itu meringis dan menangis. Namun kyuhyun tidak melihat jelas wajah namja itu karena seorang preman menghalanginya. Karena geram kyuhyun langsung melayangkan pukulannya dengan keras ke rahang preman itu hingga ia terhempas ke belakang dan jatuh tersungkur di aspal. Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat namja yg sedang meringis itu ternyata adalah...

"S-sungmin..."

Entah kenapa kyuhyun sangat marah. Dengan kalap ia menghajar habis-habisan preman-preman itu. Hingga tak lebih dari 15 menit preman-preman itu tumbang ditangan kyuhyun. Mereka segera kabur dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sungmin. Ia masih terduduk meringis dan sesenggukan. Ia memegangi bajunya yg 3 kancing teratasnya sudah terlepas secara paksa. Kyuhyun merasa tau apa yg di lakukan preman itu.

Langsung saja kyuhyun membawa sungmin masuk ke mobilnya dan segera melajukannya meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun melihat sungmin melalui ekor matanya, ia menangis dalam diam. Kyuhyun tidak tau harus membawa sungmin kemana, ia tak tau rumahnya dan tak mungkin membawanya ke apartemennya. Ia juga tak berniat untuk mengajaknya bicara. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat di kelas tadi, 'Sepertinya eunhyuk hyung mengenalnya'.

.

.

'Tok! Tok!'

Pintu berwarna putih itu sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi ketukan yg lumayan mengganggu. Terlihat 2 orang namja yg berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja berambut blonde membuka pintunya.

"Ah, maaf lama, tadi ak- SUNGMIN HYUNG! Apa yg terjadi?"

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**.**

**A/N: Re-post chapter 4. di mohon reviewnya readers dan mohon bantuannya yaaa ff ini harus di lanjut apa ngga:) gomawo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Bewilder"**

**Author: Kang Ji Rim (Icha)**

**Casts: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum**

**Pairing: KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: PG-15 / T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, SLASH, Shounen-ai, Typos(?)**

**Desclaimer: This ff is mine. MURNI PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**Summary: Sungmin bertekad pada dirinya sendiri "Hari ini...aku akan bangkit."**

**DLDR! No bash ya :) and no cheat, thanks.**

* * *

**.**

"Ah maaf lama, tadi ak-SUNGMIN HYUNG! Apa yang terjadi?" Teriak eunhyuk karena melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ya kyu! Apa yang telah kau perbuat?" Lanjutnya masih dengan berteriak.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartement tanpa seijin pemiliknya sambil menarik sungmin dan memaksa namja mungil itu duduk di sofa.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan." Kata kyuhyun sambil menghampiri eunhyuk yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kyu? Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada sungmin hyung~!" Tanya eunhyuk sambil memukuli lengan kyuhyun.

"Aish~ appo hyung~" Kyuhyun merengek. "Jelaskan padaku sekarang!" Titah eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengelus pundak dan lengannya yang menjadi sasaran pemukulan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum memulai kalimatnya "Aku menolongnya saat ada gangster yang menganggunya di depan halte kampus, kau kenal dengannya kan hyung? Ku titip dia. Aku mau pulang." Ujar kyuhyun santai dan langsung meninggalkan apartement eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terkejut sekaligus lega mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa kyuhyun sudah tak berada disana.

"Aish dasar evil, datang dan pergi seenaknya sendiri." Gerutu eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berjalan kearah dapur membuatkan cokelat panas untuk sungmin. "Hyung gwencahana? Apa ada yg terluka?"

"..."

"Hyung, jawablah jangan membuatku cemas. Para gangster itu tidak berbuat macam-macam kan hyung?"

"..."

"Aish baiklah, lebih baik hyung minum ini dulu aku siapkan air panas untukmu mandi ya hyung." ucap eunhyuk hendak meninggalkan sungmin tapi tangan sungmin mecegahnya. "Wae hyung?" Tanya eunhyuk sambil menoleh.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap sungmin memelas.

"B-baiklah hyung." jawab eunhyuk menuruti. "Hyung malam ini tidur dikamarku saja ya. Hmm... oh iya, jika kau punya masalah ceritakan padaku saja hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan eunhyuk. Ini pertama kalinya sungmin terenyum setelah kematian umma nya.

.

.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau mau kan menjadi orang yang kupercaya?" Tanya sungmin pelan, sangat pelan. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring di kasur yang lumayan besar milik namja yang tengah membereskan meja belajarnya.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk langsung mengehentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau ingin bercerita sesuatu hyung?" Tanya eunhyuk sambil menaiki kasurnya dan duduk di salah satu sisi yang tidak di tiduri sungmin.

Sungmin pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil memeluk lututnya yang di tekuk.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, aku harap kau mau membantuku." Ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum. Lagi lagi, senyuman yg keluar dari hatinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantu mu hyung, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Kita ini kan teman." Kata eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smilenya membuat sungmin terkekeh melihat betapa lucu teman barunya ini.

"Hmmm...apakah kau tau bagaimana caranya melupakan seseorang?" Tanya sungmin pelan sambil memainkan tangannya di selimut tebal yang ia gunakan.

Eunhyuk agak tersentak, tapi kemudian ia mulai bisa mengerti.

"Hmm maaf kalau aku lancang hyung, tapi apakah kau baru saja di tinggal oleh seseorang?" Tanya eunhyuk hati-hati, ia takut menyinggung perasaan sungmin.

"Ya, begitulah." Ujar sungmin pelan.

"Apakah...orang ini sangat berarti di hidupmu hyung? Seperti orang yang sangat kau cintai?" Tanya eunhyuk balik sambil ikut memeluk lututnya.

"Hm yah bisa di katakan begitu. Bahkan sangat amat berarti."

Eunhyuk tersenyum maklum, "Kau sangat menyayangi orang itu ya hyung."

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Yah...melupakan orang yang kita sayangi itu memang sulit hyung, apalagi orang itu memberikan kenangan yg membuat kita sulit untuk melupakannya." Lagi lagi sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Kalau aku menjadi dirimu hyung, aku tidak akan ingin melupakannya. Kenangan yang kulalui dengannya akan selalu kukenang. Walaupun mengenang itu semua akan berakhir dengan tetesan air mata tapi aku tetap bahagia karena aku pernah melewatkan masa - masa indah dengan orang yang amat aku sayang."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar jawaban dari namja di sampingnya itu. Ia tak menyangka bawha eunhyuk akan berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi biar bagaimana pun, kita jangan terlalu lama berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Orang itu mungkin sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya di tempat lain. Dan begitu juga kita hyung, kita juga harus melihat kedepan dan mencari kebahagiaan kita di masa yg akan datang."

Sungmin tersenyum memandang eunhyuk yang juga tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hm, mungkin aku memang sudah harus mengikhlaskannya." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum menatap kaki-kakinya.

"Kau tau hyung, aku juga pernah merasakan kehilangan sesuatu yg amat sangat berharga di hidupku." Eunhyuk kembali bercerita.

"Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, orangtua ku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat."

Sungmin terkejut, ia tak menyangka bahwa eunhyuk juga kehilangan orangtuanya, sama seperti dirinya.

"Dulu aku sangat terpukul. Aku menangis setiap hari, aku tidak mau makan, aku tidak mau sekolah, hingga akhirnya aku jatuh sakit. Tapi suatu hari 2 orang namja datang padaku dan mengubah hidupku." Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sungmin yang mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Mereka membuatku belajar tentang sesuatu, bahwa hidup tak berhenti ketika kita kehilangan sesuatu yang mungkin sangat penting untuk kita, bahwa kita harus bangkit dari semua keterpurukan, dan kita harus tetap melanjutkan hidup kita yang masih panjang." Eunhyuk tersenyum mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah masa kecilnya bersama 2 teman baiknya itu.

"Mereka sudah ku anggap seperti keluarga sendiri hyung. Mereka bahkan dapat membuatku bisa mengerti tentang arti kehidupan di saat aku terjatuh."

"Ya, hidup memang seperti itu. Terkadang, sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan malah menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa kita hindari." Ucap sungmin.

"Aku senang kau sudah tak murung lagi hyung, kau tau, beberapa hari terakhir ini kau membuatku khawatir."

"Hehe mianhae eunhyuk-ah, kemarin aku hanya belum siap menghadapi sebuah kenyataan."

Cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Gomawo eunhyuk-ah, kau orang pertama yang mau mendengarkan masalahku. Aku percaya padamu." Ujar sungmin kemudian memeluk eunhyuk.

"Cheonmaeyo hyung, gomawo sudah mempercayaiku." Katanya sambil membalas pelukan sungmin.

"Ohiya ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak apa-apa kan tadi? Ah, maksudku, para preman itu tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu kan hyung?" Ucap eunhyuk khawatir setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Hhh~ tidak eunhyuk-ah. Mereka belum sempat melakukan apa-apa terhadapku."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega. "Haaah untung saja namja evil itu cepat datang menolong mu hyung." Ujar eunhyuk sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

'Eh?'

Sungmin baru menyadari sesuatu... Namja evil... Namja itu yang menyelamatkannya? Namja yang pernah membentaknya waktu itu? Namja yang mengusirnya dari kursinya, namja yang acuh dan bersikap tak perduli, namja yang...bersikap dingin padanya. Haruskah...haruskah dia mengucapkan terimakasih padanya?

'Baiklah, aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Tapi harus bagaimana mau bilang terima kasih, tau namanya saja tidak. Aaaaaaaaa apa yang harus kulakukan?' Batin sungmin.

"Ya, hyung?" panggil eunhyuk mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Jangan melamun, lebih baik kita tidur." Ucap eunhyuk menarik selimutnya.

"Hyukkie, a-aku mau menanyakan sesuatu lagi." Kata sungmin gugup.

"Ne hyung apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"I... Itu... Namja yang menolongku tadi, kau mengenalnya?"

"Oh, dia itu kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun. Dia juga difakultas yang sama dengan kita hyung. Ada yang hyung mau tanyakan lagi? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk." Katanya hampir bergumam dengan mata yang sudah tertutup.

"Anniya hyukkie, tidurlah. Jaljayo."

.

.

.

Matahari masih enggan bangun dari tidurnya, tapi lain dengan sungmin. Pagi-pagi buta sungmin meninggalkan apartement eunhyuk untuk kembali pulang apartemennya. Tidak lupa ia meninggalkan sepucuk surat agar eunhyuk tidak khawatir dengannya.

Alasan sungmin untuk pulang ke apartmentnya pagi-pagi buta adalah pertama ia tidak mau kim ahjumma menghawatirkannya, dan alasan terakhir dia tidak mungkin pergi ke kampus dengan penampilan acak-acakan, yaitu dengan kemejanya yang 3 kancingnya hilang gara gara kejadian tadi malam, hal itu tentu saja hanya akan mengundang kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Untungnya apartment eunhyuk dekat dengan halte dan untungnya dijam ini bis sudah mulai beroperasi.

.

.

Ketika sungmin membuka apartementnya, tiba-tiba ada sosok yg keluar dari pintu sebelah.

"Kau dari mana saja sungmin-ah?" Terlihat raut khawatir diwajah ahjumma kim.

"Mianhae, tadi malam aku mengerjakan tugas ditempat temanku dan menginap di sana." sungmin berbohong.

"Syukurlah, aku kira terjadi apa apa denganmu, kau tidak mengabariku dan juga kibum."

"Ah iya aku lupa memberi kabar, sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih sudah mengkhawtirkanku." Ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin merasa bersalah karena membohongi ahjumma kim, tapi ia juga tak mungkin berkata yang sebenarnya tentang kejadian kemarin malam, karena ia tidak ingin membuat ahjumma kim tambah cemas. Untungnya ahjumma kim tidak menyadari bagaimana 'penampilan' sungmin pagi ini.

"Hm gwaenchana." Kata ahjumma kim sambil terseyum, "Ah, apa kau sudah makan? Jika belum ayo kita makan bersama."

"Tidak usah ahjumma, aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Apanya yang merepotkan? Aku tidak merasa di repotkan sama sekali. Ayolah sungmin-ah, kau sudah ku anggap seperti anak sendiri."

Sungmin terdiam di tempatnya mendengar perkataan ahjumma kim.

"Eottokhae?" Tanya ahjumma kim.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu. "N-ne, baiklah. Aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku dulu."

"Arraseo, kami akan menunggumu."

Setelah itu keduanya masuk kedalam apartemen masing-masing.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, sungmin membereskan tasnya dan buku-bukunya. Ia ada jadwal kuliah pagi hari ini. Sebelum keluar, ia kembali mematut dirinya di cermin.

'Hari ini... aku akan bangkit.' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

.

"Annyeong, selamat pagi." Sapa sungmin ketika masuk apartemen ahjumma kim. Ini baru pertama kalinya sungmin masuk ke apartemen ahjumma kim semenjak ia tinggal disana.

Apartemen ahjumma kim sangat rapi dan bersih, warna dindingnya berwarna dominan putih dengan sentuhan cokelat dan abu-abu yg membuat ruangan itu terlihat minimalis.

"Sungmin hyung!" Seorang namja berkulit putih menghampiri sungmin dan menariknya ke meja makan.

"Kau dari mana saja hyung? Akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali membuatku khawatir." Ucap namja itu dengan tatapan serius.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Aku menginap di tempat temanku kibum-ah, mianhae sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Ahjumma kim hanya tersenyum melihat anak satu-satunya itu begitu akrab dengan sungmin.

"Haaah syukurlah." Katanya sambil manghela nafas. "Baiklah ayo kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapaaar." Ujar kibum dengan riang.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa begitu banyak orang-orang yang peduli terhadapnya. Ia memantapkan sesuatu di hatinya. Ia akan bangkit. Ia akan bangkit mulai hari ini.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berwajah innocent berjalan dengan santai di koridor kampusnya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headset putihnya. Ia berjalan menuju kantin yang pagi ini tidak terlalu ramai.

Ia tersenyum begitu indera penglihatannya menangkap sebuah objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara dan menutup mata seorang namja yang sedang duduk itu dari belakang.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aishhh siapa kau!" Teriak namja itu karena kaget dengan perlakuan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menutup matanya. Ia memukul-mukul punggung tangan namja yang menutupi matanya.

Sedangkan namja berwajah innocent itu hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan namja di depannya itu.

"Aishh siapa kau hah? Atau aku akan berteriak." Ancam namja itu.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku hyukkie?" Kata namja tadi sambil melepas tangannya dari namja yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Eh?" Namja yg sedang duduk itu menoleh ke belakang, "Donghae! Kau mengejutkanku!" Ujar hyukkie pada seorang namja yg bernama donghae.

Donghae tertawa mendengar ucapan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya karena di tertawakan oleh namja ikan itu. Donghae kemudian mengambil tempat di samping eunhyuk dan menyamankan duduknya.

"Kau tau, aku sangat suka menggodamu. Kau begitu manis hyukkie-ah~" ucap donghae sambil mengusap pipi eunhyuk.

BLUSH~~~

Perlakuan itu sontak membuat wajah eunhyuk merona. Ia benar-benar merasakan wajahnya memanas saat ini. Ia menyingkirkan tangan donghae dari pipinya.

"A-apa yg kau katakan." Kata eunhyuk dengan gugup.

Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan namja di sampingnya itu yg menurutnya sangat imut dan lucu.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku gugup begini? Aisshh kenapa aku malah seperti yeoja?' Batin namja berambut blonde itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyukkie-ah, kenapa tadi malam kau tidak membalas pesanku? Kau juga tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Kata donghae sambil pura-pura merajuk.

"Mianhae hae-ah, tadi malam aku menemani sungmin hyung."

"Eh? Sungmin hyung? Maksudmu sungmin yg mahasiswa baru itu?"

"Eum!" Jawab eunhyuk sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tadi malam ia menginap di apartemenku. Jadi aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya."

Donghae hanya diam sambil menatap eunhyuk dengan intens.

"A-apa? Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Eunhyuk menjadi gugup karena di tatap sebegitu seriusnya oleh donghae.

"Seberapa dekat kau dengannya?" Tanya donghae sambil menyipitkan matanya dan memajukan tubuhnya ke arah eunhyuk.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Unyuk semakin gugup, ia pun refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat berdekatan dengan donghae, apalagi...dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau bilang sungmin hyung menginap di tempatmu?" Tanya donghae masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Donghae menatap eunhyuk senjenak lalu memundurkan tubuhnya. "Sejak kapan kau akrab dengannya?"

Eunhyuk agak sedikit menghela nafas lega karena lepas dari kukungan namja di depannya ini.

"Aku akrab dengannya sejak hari pertama. Aku berkenalan dengannya di halte saat dia kebingungan mencari alamat kampus ini." Kata eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"Kau tau, dia itu sangat baik, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai hyung-ku sendiri."

Ada sedikit kelegaan di hati donghae mendengar penjelasan eunhyuk.

"Kau juga harus berteman dengannya." Kata eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lucu.

Donghae sekali lagi hanya terkekeh melihat senyuman eunhyuk.

"Kau tau betapa lucunya dirimu hyukkie-ah~" kata donghae sambil tersenyum mengelus lembut surai blonde milik eunhyuk. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat wajah eunhyuk menjadi semerah tomat.

"Aisshh kalian berisik sekali, menganggu saja." Tiba-tiba seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yg sedang bermain PSP bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk dan donghae.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kyuhyun ada disini?" Tanya donghae dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Dia dari tadi memang disini bersamaku." Jawab eunhyuk polos. Well, sepertinya mereka terlalu sibuk denga moment mereka sendiri hingga mereka mengabaikan, ah tidak, bahkan hingga tak menyadari keberadaan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gusar. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan. Bagaimana tidak, saat pagi-pagi buta tetangganya sudah membuat keributan hingga mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu saat ia hendak berangkat ke kampus dengan mobilnya, entah bagaimana ban mobilnya kempes. Itu membuat ia tidak bisa membawa mobil itu dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia menggunakan angkutan umum.

Kesialannya tak hanya sampai situ, saat sedang menunggu bis di halte, ada seseorang yg mengganggunya dengan menelpon di sampingnya dan berbicara dengan sangat keras. Saat itu ia sangat ingin memukul pria tersebut jika saja ia tak tau sopan santun. Saat di dalam bis pun ia harus berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain.

Bahkan ia tetap belum bisa bernafas lega saat sudah berada di kampusnya. Saat ia sedang mencari ketenangan di kantin yg belum ramai dan memainkan PSP-nya, ia harus kembali di ganggu oleh 2 orang namja yg mengumbar kemesraan di depannya. Karena itulah ia memustuskan meninggalkan 2 orang itu dan berjalan entah kemana menuju tempat yg menurutnya sepi dan jauh dari gangguan.

Saat ia sedang melewati koridor kampusnya ia melihat seseorang yg agak menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun terhenti di depan baris pertama loker yg panjang itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada suatu objek yg berdiri agak jauh darinya.

.

.

"Aduh buku-buku ini banyak sekali." Gerutu seorang namja mungil sambil membereskan buku-bukunya di depan lokernya. "Hmm yg ini sebaiknya aku simpan disini saja."

Setelah selesai merapikan lokernya yg berwarna biru tua itu, sungmin segera menguncinya. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya, namun sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang telah membuat ia terdiam di tempatnya.

'Namja itu...bukankah dia...'

.

'Sungmin.' Batin kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menatap namja yg sedang merapikan lokernya. Ntah apa yg menarik dari namja mungil yg sedang kerepotan membereskan buku-bukunya itu hingga perhatian kyuhyun tertuju padanya.

Hingga namja itu selesai dengan urusannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya...pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka seperti hilang di dunia mereka sendiri, seperti tersedot kedalam manik mata namja yg sedang masing-masing mereka perhatikan.

.

'Cho kyuhyun.' Batin sungmin bergemuruh. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini ketika di tatap seseorang. Bahkan dari jauh.

'A-aku...haruskah aku berterimakasih padanya?' Sungmin seperti sedang perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hingga namja yg berdiri agak jauh darinya akhirnya berbalik dan pergi dari tempatnya.

'Apa yg kau lakukan sungmin! Kenapa kau diam saja! Cepat kejar dia dan ucapkan terima kasih padanya!'

Sungmin meneriaki dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya mengejar kyuhyun, tiba-tiba seseorang dibelakangnya harus membuat ia menunggu tujuannya sendiri.

"Mianhae, bisakah kau bantu aku?" Seorang namja bertubuh kecil terlihat sangat kerepotan dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"Ah tentu saja, sini biar ku bantu." Ujar sungmin sambil membawakan sebagian buku-buku namja tadi.

"Gomawo. Ah iya, perkenalkan, aku Henry."

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi namja yg bernama henry itu. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana tadi ada seseorang yg berdiri di situ.

.

.

'Apa-apan kau tadi cho? Memandanginya seperti itu? Cih!' Kyuhyun memarahi dirinya sendiri setelah meninggalkan koridor dan kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Setelah berjalan tak menentu akhirnya ia membelokkan kakinya menuju belakang gedung universitas. Di sana tak terlalu banyak mahasiswa yang barlalu-lalang, bisa di bilang cukup sepi. Kyuhyun kemudian melihat sebuah pohon besar yang rindang disana. Langsung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk bersandar di pohon itu.

"Hah di sini jauh lebih baik." Katanya lega kemudian melanjutkan bermain PSPnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di sana.

.

.

.

Setelah membantu namja yang bernama henry tadi sungmin langsung berniat menyusul kyuhyun. Sungmin tak tau dimana kyuhyun berada, ia berpikir mungkin kyuhyun sudah berada di dikelasnya.

Sungmin lalu menuju kelasnya dan mengintip kedalam ruangan untuk mencari sosok itu. Tapi ia tak menemukannya. Ia berlanjut menelusuri koridor hingga ia sampai dikantin tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemuka orang yg ia cari. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

'Yah siapa tau saja ia di sana' katanya dalam hati sambil mengangkat bahunya. Tapi tetap saja nihil. Ia tidak menemukannya disana.

Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia sampai dibelakang kampus ditempat ia menangis beberapa hari lalu.

'Ah dia mana mungkin ada disini.' Saat sungmin hendak membalikkan badanya tanpa melihat ke arah taman belakang kampus itu tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang yg sepertinya agak familiar.

"Ah shit!"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya kembali lalu mencari-cari sosok pemilik suara yg sedang mengumpat itu.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada seseorang yg sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar. Sosok yg ia sedari tadi ia cari.

'Kyuhyun!' Batinnya. Dengan segenap keberanian yg ia kumpulkan, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yg sepertinya belum menyadari ada seseorang yg sedang mendekatinya terus berkutat dengan PSP-nya dan memainkannya dengan kasar.

"A-annyeong kyuhyun-ssi." Sapa sungmin dengan gugup.

Kyuhyun yg sedang memainkan PSP-nya itu langsung terdiam mendengar suara yg menyapanya itu. Ia bahkan membiarkan layar PSP-nya mengeluarkan kalimat 'GAME OVER' yg biasanya membuatnya marah seperti tadi.

Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja yang menyapanya barusan. Ia memandang sungmin dengan datar, membuat sungmin semakin gugup dan mengeratkan buku-buku didekapannya.

Kyuhyun masih terus menatap sungmin dengan tatapannya yang begitu tajam, jika saja tatapan itu bisa membunuh seseorang, mungkin sungmin sudah kehilangan nyawanya saat ini.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ehm a-aku...aku..."

"Heh, biar ku tebak, kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku karna malam itu aku menolongmu hah?" Tanya kyuhyun memotong perkataan sungmin sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. 'B-bagaimana ia bisa tau?' Pikirnya. Entah kenapa sungmin tak bisa membuka mulutnya. Ia terlalu gugup, bahkan begitu sulit untuk menjawab penyataan kyuhyun.

"Dengar, apa kau berpikir kejadian kemarin malam itu aku menolongmu hah? Hingga kau datang ke sini dan berniat berterima kasih padaku? Kau percaya diri sekali." Kata kyuhyun dengan ketus.

"Heh, tak tau kah kau, kau sudah mengganggu ketenanganku! Tak bisa kah seseorang saja di dunia ini tak menggangguku? Aish, jinjja!" Ucap kyuhyun meledak di depan sungmin yg terpaku.

"Kau benar-benar sudah merusak moodku." Katanya ketus seraya meninggalkan sungmin yang bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia ketus sekali? Aku kan berniat baik padanya, huh dasar namja menyebalkan!' Batin sungmin sambil kesal melihat punggung kyuhyun yg berjalan menjauh.

'Bugh!'

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya kau hobi sekali menganggu tidurku ya." Kata seorang namja cantik yg baru saja melompat turun dari atas pohon besar itu.

"K-kau?"

"Setelah kemarin menangis, sekarang kau dan teman mu suka berteriak-teriak?"

Sungmin mendengus 'Teman? Siapa temanku? Namja tadi? Enak saja'

"Kau sepertinya sangat suka tidur di atas pohon itu." Tanya sungmin.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum, "Ya, ini adalah tempat favoritku untuk beristirahat, hingga ada seorang namja yg suka mengangguku dengan membuat keributan. Yah~ sepertinya aku harus menemukan tempat baru untuk tidur."

Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karna merasa namja cantik di depannya ini menyinggungnya.

'Sepertinya dia anak baik-baik.' batin namja cantik itu.

"Kau biasa di panggil siapa?"

"Eh? M-maksudmu?" Tanya sungmin bingung.

Namja itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingung sungmin, "Siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya ke namja cantik itu.

Namja itu tersenyum dan membalas menyalami uluran tangan sungmin. "Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**.**

Chapter 5 update!^^ mianhae updatenya lama, kemarin author lagi uas jadi agak sibuk.

Gimana chap5 nya? Maaf kalo agak mengecewakan, dan~~~~~ KYUMIN MOMENT-nya bakal menyusul kok:)

Dan makasih banyak buat yg udah ngereview:)

.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Bewilder"**

**Author: Kang Ji Rim (Icha)**

**Casts: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho  
**

**Pairing: KyuMin, YunJae**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: PG-15 / T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, SLASH, Shounen-ai, Typos(?)**

**Desclaimer: This ff is mine. MURNI PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**Summary: "Demi langit dan bumi, kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya." "Hahaha, sepertinya itu sudah takdir." "Apa? Takdir? Takdir macam apa itu?"  
**

**DLDR! No bash :) and no cheat, thanks.**

* * *

**.  
**

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih diam terpaku akibat bentakannya tadi.

"Aishhh, kenapa aku membentaknya? Dia kan berniat baik untuk berterima kasih padaku, kenapa aku jahat sekali kepadanya." Gumam kyuhyun tanpa sadar, namun seketika itu juga kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku begitu perduli padanya?" kyuhyun mencoba membuang rasa bersalahnya dan kembali memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Dia itu berhak aku bentak, karena telah mengangguku di detik detik kemenanganku." Katanya acuh sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian kyuhyun-membentak-sungmin-dibelakang-taman-kampus itu membuat sungmin dan kyuhyun memiliki atmosfer yg berbeda ketika keduanya berdekatan, mereka seperti sedang berperang dingin.

Masing-masing dari mereka seperti telah mengibarkan bendera dan menabuhkan genderang perang. Bahkan ketika di kelas saja, mereka seperti saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Hal ini membuat eunhyuk menjadi bingung dan sedikit tak mengerti dengan apa yg terjadi antara kedua temannya itu.

"Ahahaha kau ini ada-ada saja hyung!"

Terdengar gelak tawa dari seorang namja berambut blonde yg sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya yg memiliki wajah begitu manis dan angelic.

"Haha tapi aku benar kan hyukkie." Timpal namja manis itu kepada temannya, eunhyuk.

Entah apa yg mereka bicarakan hingga membuat mereka tertawa begitu lepasnya dan tak menghiraukan tatapan kalian-berisik-sekali dari para mahasiswa lain yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di kantin kampus setelah jam pertama dan kedua mereka berakhir.

Namun di saat 2 namja itu tengah mengobrol, ada seorang namja yg sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, atau lebih tepatnya sedang memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka.

.

'Walaupun ini bukan gayaku, tapi sepertinya aku memang harus meminta maaf padanya.'

Ujar namja berwajah stoic itu ragu. Ya, dia adalah kyuhyun. Setelah membentak sungmin seminggu yang lalu, kyuhyun agak merasa bersalah karena waktu itu ia sedang di kuasai oleh emosinya. Dan hal ini benar-benar mengganjal hatinya.

Awalnya ia mengacuhkan hal itu, tapi lama-kelamaan ia semakin tidak nyaman dan berniat meminta maaf pada sungmin walaupun ia sempat berperang batin dengan egonya sendiri mengingat betapa angkuhnya sikap kyuhyun, tapi entah mengapa begitu melihat sungmin... Ia merasa harus mengesampingkan egonya untuk sekali ini saja.

Dengan santai ia segera berjalan memasuki kantin menuju 2 orang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang sambil sesekali memakan makanannya.

.

Terlihat kedua namja yg masing-masing memiliki wajah manis ini masih setia dengan kegiatannya -bercanda dan mengobrol, namun tiba-tiba saja seorang namja datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yaaa~ eunhyuk-ah." Panggil namja itu dengan santai dan begitu tidak sopannya mengingat yangg ia panggil lebih tua darinya.

Sontak saja namja blonde yg di panggil -eunhyuk dan temannya -sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Ah kyuhyun! Ayo kemari!" Ujar eunhyuk sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah sahabatnya itu.

Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri eunhyuk -dan sungmin. Namun ternyata ada yang tak senang dengan kedatangan namja yang memiliki postur kurus dan tinggi ini. Terlihat dari bagaimana raut wajahnya yang langsung berubah dan moodnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburuk.

Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, ia merasa sepertinya ia harus menunda niatnya.

'Apa-apaan sih dia, untuk apa datang ke sini? Membuatku kesal saja! Tak cukup kah ia membentakku tempo hari?' Batin sungmin kesal begitu melihat kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah kiri eunhyuk.

'Huh, lihat saja gayanya itu! Dia pikir siapa dia, tidak ada sopan santunnya!' Wajah sungmin makin tertekuk melihat kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol santai dengan eunhyuk.

Ia masih merasa kesal dengan kyuhyun akibat perlakuannya atas niat baiknya seminggu yang lalu.

"Oh iya hyung, apa kau sudah membuat tugas dari Yongwoon seosaengnim?" Tanya eunhyuk kepada sungmin yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Belum, aku belum membuatnya. Kau sudah?" Tanya sungmin pada eunhyuk sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan namja yg duduk di sisi lain eunhyuk.

"Aku juga belum. Ah! Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama? Kita kerjakan hari ini saja di apartemenmu kyu! Bagaimana? Kau bisa kan?" Ujar eunhyuk pada kyuhyun.

"MWO? Di apartemen kyuhyun?" Kata sungmin refleks. Mendengar teriakan itu, membuat namja yg di sebut namanya -kyuhyun sekali lagi memang harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Eunhyuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sungmin.

"Iya, memang kenapa hyung?" Tanya eunhyuk bingung.

'Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan sudi menginjakan kaki ku ke apartemen namja sombong sepertinya.' Batin sungmin kesal.

"A-ani, aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya bersama kalian." Ujar sungmin sambil bangun dari duduknya seraya ingin beranjak pergi.

"Lho? Kenapa hyung? Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya eunhyuk sambil menahan tangan sungmin.

"Pokoknya aku tidak bisa." Kata sungmin sambil melepas tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya eunhyuk ketika sungmin hendak pergi.

"Aku ada urusan." Ucapnya santai dan pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk dan kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang memang sudah menyadari ada hal dan gelagat yang aneh antara kyuhyun dan sungmin pun akhirnya mengutarakan kejanggalan hatinya.

"Kyu, sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan sungmin hyung?" Tanya eunhyuk to the point.

"Eh? Maksudmu hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun 'pura-pura' tidak mengerti.

"Kau kira aku tidak tau, akhir-akhir ini kau dan dia seperti saling menghindar."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memasang tampang acuh.

"Kau lihat kan tadi, saat ku bilang akan mengerjakan tugas di tempatmu ia langsung menolaknya."

"Mungkin dia memang benar ada urusan kan hyung." Jawab kyuhyun santai.

"Aish kyu, aku bisa melihatnya, ayo jelaskan padaku ada apa?" Kata eunhyuk sedikit memaksa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Kami tidak ada masalah apa-apa hyung. Lagi pula aku dan dia kan memang tidak terlalu dekat." Jawab kyuhyun lagi-lagi dengan santai.

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus. Ia memang selalu kalah jika harus beradu argumen dengan sahabatnya ini yg memang pandai berkata-kata. Namun, ia sudah lama mengenal kyuhyun, jadi ia cukup tau tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas yang lumayan besar itu. Ia masuk dengan agak tergesa, sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat hari ini. Tapi untung saja dosennya hari ini Jongdae seosaengnim tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keterlambatan sungmin.

Dengan menghela nafas ia berjalan menuju kursinya yg terletak di pojok belakang kelas.

.

Setelah jam jongdae seosaengnim berakhir, semua mahasiswa keluar dari ruangan. Kyuhyun keluar dengan seorang namja yang di identifikasi adalah sepupunya, taemin, yg tampaknya sudah menunggunya di luar.

Melihat itu, sungmin langsung menghampiri eunhyuk yang sedang membereskan tasnya sambil mengobrol dengan donghae.

"Hyukkie-ah, kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya sungmin.

"Aku ingin menemui yongwoon seosaengnim, aku belum menyerahkan tugasnya hyung hehe." Kata eunhyuk sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

"Kau belum mengumpulkannya? Aigooo hyukkie, kau tau bagaimana yongwoon seosaengnim kan jika ada mahasiswanya yang telat mengumpulkan tugas?" Tanya sungmin sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Hehe makanya itu hyung, aku duluan ya! Dah!" Kata eunhyuk sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Dasar anchovy." Gumam donghae pelan. Sedangkan sungmin hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu tentang tugas jongdae seosaengnim ini?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya sungmin kepada donghae. Kini mereka sedang berjalan di koridor kampus menuju kantin, tempat favorit mereka untuk sekedar mengobrol atau makan.

"Ya, katanya tugas ini akan di nilai langsung oleh beberapa rektor loh hyung dan yg tugasnya paling bagus, akan di pajang di hari ulang tahun universitas ini hyung, dan juga akan mendapat penghargaan."

Seosaengnim mereka, Kim Jongdae memberikan tugas kepada mahasiswanya untuk mengambil gambar/foto yang menunjukkan atau menggambarkan tentang negara mereka, negara Korea Selatan. Tentu saja objek yang akan di foto bukan objek asal-asalan, tetapi objek yang bisa mewakilkan negara mereka dan harus ada cerita atau penjelasan dari objek tersebut. Tak hanya itu, dari objek yang di ambil, juga di haruskan menyertakan beberapa unsur-unsur dari objek tersebut. Setiap unsur-unsurnya juga harus di jelaskan dengan detail. Tugas ini cukup sulit dan perlu beberapa referensi untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bagus. Dan seperti yg donghae katakan, tugas ini akan di nilai langsung oleh rektor karna hasilnya nanti akan di pajang pada perayaan ulangtahun kampusnya. Dan bonus, akan ada penghargaannya.

"Hmm menurutku ini cukup sulit dan menantang, walau kelihatannya terdengar sederhana."

"Kau sudah memikirkan objek apa yang akan kau jadikan sebagai bidikan tugasmu nanti hyung?"

"Hm...aku rasa...aku sudah tau." Kata sungmin sambil menerawang.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya sepupu kyuhyun yang matanya sedang terfokus pada televisi flat 49inch sambil memainkan joystick di tangannya.

"Aku mau ke taman tradisional korea." Jawab kyuhyun sambil mempersiapkan kamera dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya.

"Taman tradisional korea? Untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Untuk mengerjakan tugas dari jeongdae seosangnim. Tugas ini sangat penting untukku, aku harus mendapat nilai tertinggi agar hasil karya ku dapat di pamerkan di acara ulang tahun kampus kita nanti." Ujarnya semangat sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Huh?" Taemin masih tampak bingung dan tak mengerti.

"Hah sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Kau jaga rumah." Teriak kyuhyun dari ruang tamu hendak keluar apartemen.

"Ne!"

.

.

.

**Sungmin pov.**

Hah~ di sini udaranya lumayan juga. Hm memang tapi agak sepi sih. Yah, sekarang aku sudah ada di taman tradisional korea, aku memilih tempat ini karena aku hanya tahu tempat ini yang banyak memiliki objek objek yg mewaliki negara korea di Seoul.

_'Ming, coba kau berdiri di sana! Aku akan memfotomu!'_

_'Ah di sana juga bagus ming!'_

_'Pagoda itu akan terlihat indah jika kau berdiri di sampingnya!'_

_'Ayo ming kita kesana!'_

_'Ah tempat ini benar-benar indah jika bersama mu ming.'_

Aku tersenyum getir ketika sekelebat kenanganku bersama Siwon teringat begitu saja saat aku menginjakan kakiku di taman tradisional ini.

Ya, aku pernah ketempat ini saat aku masih berpacaran dengannya. Saat itu sangat menyenangkan mengingat aku dulu tinggal di gwangju, aku sangat senang saat ia mengajakku ke sini, aku sangat bahagia ketika itu, saat itu aku benar-benar...ah sudahlah~ aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan memaksa agar ingatan itu hilang. Setelah menghela nafasku, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke beberapa tempat di taman ini untuk mencari objek yg akan ku bidik.

**Sungmin pov end.**

.

.

'Ckrek! Ckrek!'

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi berambut coklat sedang membidik sebuah bangunan bergaya tradisional.

Ia terlihat begitu puas saat melihat hasil jepretannya. Namja itu -kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari objek-objek lain yang akan ia foto.

Ketika ia sedang membidik jalanan yang di pinggirnya terdapat pohon-pohon yang rindang tiba-tiba saja lensa kameranya menangkap sesosok namja mungil yang sedang mengambil gambar bangunan-bangunan di sana yang sepertinya tak asing dilihatnya.

Ia menurunkan kameranya dan menyipitkan matanya. Karena penasaran, ia pun mendekati namja itu

'Bukankah dia...'

Seketika itu juga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Sungmin."

"Kyuhyun."

Keduanya berbarengan menyebut nama orang yang ia lihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya namja mungil itu, terlihat ia begitu tidak menyukai kehadiran kyuhyun.

"Aku? Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas jongdae seosaengnim. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugas jongdae seosaengnim!" Jawab sungmin.

"Kau...jangan-jangan mengikutiku ya?" Tanya lagi sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Enak saja! Siapa yg mengikutimu! Aku yang duluan sampai ke tempat ini!" Ujar kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tentu saja aku yang sampai sini duluan." Kata sungmin keras kepala.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah, kita bersaing. Kita lihat, siapa yang hasilnya lebih baik!" Ucap kyuhyun memberikan tantangan.

"Baik! Aku setuju." Ujar sungmin menyetujui. Mereka kemudian bertatap mata saling memberikan death glare sebelum melangkah pergi.

'Aish apa-apaan dia, dia kira dia yang paling hebat? Lihat saja, aku akan buktikan bahwa aku yang lebih baik.' Batin sungmin sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

'Sungmin...sungmin, kau tidak tau siapa aku. Dan aku yang akan memenangkan tugas ini.' Batin kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang membaca bukunya dengan tenang di kantin kampus yang tumben sedang sepi itu. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati waktu kesendiriannya. Saat seorang namja yang tiba-tiba mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Huh! Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya! Ini sangat menyebalkan!" Gerutu namja mungil yang tiba-tiba saja datang sambil menaruh tasnya di meja kantin dengan kasar.

Ia terus mengomel tak jelas dan gerutuannya itu terdengar hingga ke telinga namja cantik itu.

"Tampaknya, kau memang senang sekali mengganggu ketenanganku." Ujar namja cantik itu santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yg sedang ia baca.

Merasa kata-kata itu dilontarkan padanya, namja mungil itu menolehkan pandangannya.

"Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya namja mungil itu.

Namja yang di panggil jaejoong itu langsung menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke namja didepannya.

"Ada apa, sungmin?"

"Eh-ak aku, aku tidak tau kau ada disini. Biasanya, kau kan ada di belakang kampus." Ujar sungmin merasa tidak enak.

Jaejoong terseyum lalu menyuruh sungmin untuk duduk bersamanya dan di terima dengan senang hati oleh sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal." Kata jaejoong.

"Hm iya, aku memang sedang kesal." Ujar sungmin sambil menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan temanmu yg waktu itu?"

"Aish! Dia bukan temanku!" Kata sungmin tak terima. Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya.

"Dia itu namja yg menyebalkan. Dia itu sombong! Dan kau tau, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di taman tradisional korea saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku! Dan tadi pagi aku juga berpapasan dengannya, demi langit dan bumi, kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya." Kata sungmin mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Hahaha, sepertinya itu sudah takdir."

"Apa? Takdir? Takdir macam apa itu?" Sungmin mendengus.

Mereka terus mengobrol dan sungmin juga menceritakan unek-unek hatinya tentang namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu. Sungmin tampaknya nyaman dengan sunbae nya itu. Sungmin 'mungkin' sudah menganggap jaejoong sebagai hyungnya karena merasa nyaman saat mengobrol dengan namja cantik itu. Jaejoong juga tampak senang mengobrol dengan sungmin. Hingga tiba-tiba ada seorang namja maskulin yang datang menghampiri salah satu dari mereka.

Namja itu tiba-tiba mencium pipi jaejoong dengan mesra.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini chagiya~" ucap namja bermata musang itu pada jaejoong.

"Ah~ yunnie~"

Sungmin yang melihat adegan mesra di depannya itu langsung menundukan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya siapa dan ada hubungan apa jaejoong dengan namja bermata musang itu.

"Jangan seperti ini yun~"

"Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh mencium namjachingu ku sendiri, hm?" Kata yunho yang membuat sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak enak ada sungmin." kata jaejoong seraya mengindari 'ciuman-ciuman' yunnie, ah maksudnya yunho.

Yunho langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungmin yg sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, jadi ini namja yg kau ceritakan itu boo." Kata yunho.

"Sungmin-ah, kenalkan ini Jung Yunho."

Sungmin yang merasa namanya di panggil, langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja maskulin yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Lee sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida yunho-ssi." Kata sungmin sopan.

"Bangapseumnida sungmin." Kata yunho sambil tersenyum tersenyum lembut.

Setelah itu yunho membisikkan sesuatu di telinga jaejoong.

"Ah mianhae sungmin-ah, aku dan yunho ada urusan. Kami pergi dulu, ne?" Kata jaejoong sambil bangun dari duduknya dan membereskan bukunya.

"Ne." Kata sungmin. Lalu sungmin hanya dapat menatap kepergian jaejoong dan namjachingunya yang sedang memeluk pinggang jaejoong mesra.

"Jadi...mereka pacaran." Gumam sungmin sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang 'agak terkejut'

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Pagi-pagi buta kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap dengan kamera dan segala peralatannya. Ia akan kembali ke taman tradisional korea dan berniat akan membidik bangunan-bangunan tradisional di sana saat matahari terbit.

"Kita lihat hasil siapa yang paling bagus sungmin-ah." Gumam kyuhyun sambil tersenyum maut.

Lalu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman itu. Sesampainya disana, karena taman belum di buka, ia sempat berdebat dahulu dengan petugas yg sedang berjaga, tapi setelah perdebatan panjang akhirnya ia di perbolehkan masuk ke taman itu.

Setelah masuk ke area, ia segera mengambil spot yang tepat agar saat matahari terbit, cahayanya dengan sempurna mengenai bangunan yang gambarnya akan ia ambil.

Dengan percaya diri, ia bersiap menunggu sang mentari menampakan cahayanya. Tapi saat ia sedang bersiap, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara jepretan kamera. Ia lantas langsung memeriksa kameranya. Tapi...aneh. Ia tidak menekan tombolnya.

'Ckrek!'

Terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun bingung, tapi ia segera menyadari bahwa itu bukan suara dari kameranya, melainkan...

"Sungmin!" Matanya menangkap sosok yg sedang mengambil gambar bangunan pagoda yang tak terlalu tinggi. Sungmin pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kyuhyun. Ia terlihat kesal dan menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mereka bertanya hal yg sama di waktu yg sama. Sungmin mendencih kesal.

"Aku akan mengambil gambar pagoda itu saat matahari terbit!"

"Aku akan mengambil gambar pagoda itu saat matahari terbit!"

Lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkannya berbarengan. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, berusaha bersabar. Begitu juga kyuhyun, ia tak menyangka sungmin akan melakukan hal yang sama, padahal ia begitu yakin bahwa mengambil gambar pada saat matahari terbit adalah hal yang tak akan terpikirkan oleh sungmin.

"Oke cukup, kau mencuri ideku."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan dari sungmin.

"Siapa yang mencuri idemu! Ini ideku, justru kau yang mengikutiku, kemarin saja kau juga mengikutiku kan?" Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih! Siapa yg mengikutimu hah?"

"Begini saja, kita sudah setuju untuk bersaing kan? Lebih baik, tak satu pun dari kita mengambil gambar pagoda itu," kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bangunan pagoda bercat merah marun, "kita ambil gambar pagoda yg berbeda. Dan kita lihat, hasil siapa yang paling bagus nantinya." Lanjutnya.

"Oke! Akan ku tunjukkan bahwa hasilku yang lebih bagus." Kata sungmin yg mulai mempersiapkan kameranya.

"Ha ha. Jangan permalukan dirimu sungmin." Kata kyuhyun. Dan mereka pun berpisah dan mulai mencari objek yang masing-masing akan mereka ambil gambarnya.

.

.

.

Dua hari lagi perayaan ulang tahun Korea Nasional University of Art akan berlangsung. Dan hari ini adalah hari penilaian dari tugas yg di berikan jongdae seosaengnim. Penilaian ini di lakukan oleh beberapa rektor dan jongdae seosaengnim sendiri.

Dan gosip-gosip siapa yang akan mendapat nilai tertinggi serta penghargaanpun mulai menyebar. Banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang membicarakan siapa yang akan mendapatkan penghargaan dan yang hasilnya akan di pamerkan di acara ulang tahun kampus, karena kampus ini sangat terkenal dan bergengsi, tentu hal ini menjadi topik pembicaraan para mahasiswa.

"Ku dengar sungmin yg mahasiswa baru itu yang akan memenangkan penghargaannya."

"Ah benar kah? Bukankah kyuhyun? Katanya hasil jepretannya di sukai oleh rektor lee soo man."

"Bukannya sungmin?"

"Entahlah, bisa saja mereka berdua yang akan di menangkan."

"Hah, sepertinya hasil kita sudah tak mungkin berhasil ya."

Sungmin yang kebetulan sedang melewati koridor tak sengaja mendegar teman-teman mahasiswi nya yang sedang membicarakan 'dirinya dan kyuhyun'. Hal ini membuat sungmin merasa agak canggung jika menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

Ia pun sampai di kantin. Ia segera menuju tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

"Hei, bukan kah itu yg namanya sungmin? Ku dengar ia di sebut-sebut oleh jongdae seosaengnim, jangan-jangan dia yang memenangkan nilai tertinggi itu."

"Sungmin? Bukankah kyuhyun?"

Sungmin kembali mendengar pembicaraan mahasiswa yang menyebut-nyebut dirinya. Ia bukannya merasa senang atas gosip ini, tapi ia malah merasa terganggu. Dan saat mendengar bahwa yang akan menang itu adalah dirinya dan...kyuhyun...itu kembali membebani pikirannya. Walaupun ia kerap bersikap dingin pada namja jangkung itu, tapi tetap saja ia jadi teringat ke waktu saat kyuhyun menolongnya dulu. Dan entah kenapa, janji persaingan mereka ia lupakan begitu saja. Ia merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Karena sudah merasa tak nyaman juga di tempat ini, sungmin pun pergi. Ia berniat akan ke suatu tempat dan melakukan sesuatu. Dan ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan menyesalinya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya saat yg di nantikan tiba, yaitu pengumuman peraih nilai tertinggi dan tentu saja yang akan mendapat penghargaan dari rektor. Ballroom sudah terisi para mahasiswa, para seosaengnim dan beberapa rektor yang menghadiri acara ulang tahun universitas. Tampak juga kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol bersama taemin dan teman-teman lainnya. Ia tampak begitu percaya diri. Senyuman pun tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Namun berbeda dengan sungmin. Jauh dari tempat kyuhyun, sungmin terlihat memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia juga hanya mengenakan kemeja biasa, tak seperti kyuhyun yg memakai jas hitam casualnya.

"Baik, sebelum acara puncak, kita akan mengumumkan peraih nilai tertinggi dari tugas Kim Jongdae seosaengnim..." Seru sang MC membuat acara semakin riuh. "Dan tentu saja akan mendapatkan penghargaan piala berlapis emas ini!" Kata sang MC sambil memperlihatkan piala bertingkat 3 yg berwarna keemasan. Para mahasiswa pun semakin ramai karena ternyata penghargaannya begitu tak terduga.

"Dan...hasil dari pemenangnya sudah dipanjang disana...apa kalian penasaran?" Kata MC sambil menunjuk ke arah bingkai yg masih ditutupi oleh selembar kain berwarna abu-abu yg sudah di gantung di dinding.

"Pemenangnya adalah..." Kain itu penutup itu pun akhirnya di buka dan menampakan sebuah hasil jepretan yang luar biasa sebuah mahakarya.

"Cho kyuhyun!" Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai pun terdengar. Dengan senyum kebanggaannya, kyuhyun menaiki panggung dan menerima piala itu. Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah sungmin yg berdiri agak di belakang. Sungmin terlihat membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ballroom tersebut.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya. Ia merasa menang. Jongdae seosaengnim dan beberapa rektor memberi selamat padanya.

"Chukkhae kyuhyun-ssi."

"Kamsahamnida seosaengnim." Kata kyuhyun sambil menyalami jongdae seosaengnim.

"Cukup sulit kami memutuskan siapa pemenangnya, karna ada 2 kandidat yang sangat mendekati sempurna. Kau dan 1 kandidat lagi. Dan kalian sama-sama kuat. Tapi entah apa yg membuat 1 kandidat itu menarik lagi fotonya dan menggantinya dengan foto lain."

"Ya, itu tindakan yg bodoh." Kata rektor lee soo man menambahkan.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Tapi, tindakan kandidat itu membuatmu memenangkan tugas ini kyuhyun-ssi. Sekali lagi chukkae." Kata jongdae seosaengnim mengakhiri.

Setelah itu kyuhyun langsung turun dari panggung dan menuju ke suatu tempat, ia berniat akan menemui seseorang.

"Hei chukkae kyu, kau menang! Eh? Hei kyu! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak taemin saat kyuhyun melewatinya namun kyuhyun tak menggubris ucapan taemin dan malah mengabaikannya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ballroom dengan wajah marah. Dengan gusar ia berjalan di koridor dan mata tajamnya yg mencari-cari seseorang.

'Brak!'

'Brak!'

'Brak!'

Satu demi satu pintu kelas ia buka secara kasar. Untung saja hari ini sedang di adakan acara ulang tahun kampus. Jadi seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar di hentikan dan tak banyak pula mahasiswa yg berlalu lalang di koridor kampus.

Lalu, saat ia hendak membuka pintu toilet,

'Brak!'

Matanya dengan cepat langsung menemukan sosok yg ia cari. Namja yg menjadi target pencariannya pun tak terlalu terlihat terkejut, dengan santainya ia mencuci tangannya di westafel.

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan mendekati namja itu dan memaksa namja itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya kyuhyun pada namja itu.

Namja itu hanya diam saja dan menatap mata obsidian milik kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku lee sungmin. Apa maksudmu melakukan semua itu?"

"Melakukan apa?" Jawab sungmin dengan nada datar.

"Kau menarik semua foto-foto mu dan menggantinya dengan foto lain kan?" Kata kyuhyun yang tepat mengenai sasaran.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukankah kau senang? Kau sudah memenangkan tugas ini kyuhyun-ssi, kau yang meraih nilai tertinggi. Chukkae." Kata sungmin tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini?"

"Nikmati saja kemenanganmu, cho." Kata sungmin sambil hendak meninggalkan toilet. Tapi dengan cepat kyuhyun menangkap tangan sungmin dan membawanya begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Membuat sungmin menjadi menahan nafasnya ketika mata hitam kyuhyun menyelam ke dalam matanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sudah setuju kita akan bersaing?" Kata kyuhyun sambil menatap sungmin.

"Ya, aku memang setuju kita akan bersaing. Tapi bukan hasil seri yang ku inginkan!"

"Tapi aku tak suka jika aku menang bukan karna hasil persaingan!" Timpal kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku lebih baik mengalah dari pada harus bersanding dengan orang sombong sepertimu cho! Pikirkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku! Apa kau pantas bersaing dengan orang sepertiku?" Ucap sungmin sambil melepaskan dirinya dari kukungan kyuhyun. Meninggalkan kyuhyun yg terpaku di tempatnya.

Sungmin keluar dari toliet itu dengan pikiran yang kacau. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

'Apa yg kau lakukan? Kenapa malah itu yg kau katakan lee sungmin! Kenapa kau bukan mengatakan yg sebenarnya, alasan kau melakukan ini?' Batin sungmin bingung. Ia bingung kenapa dirinya bisa seperti ini. Ia juga makin merasa bersalah. Ia menghela nafas lalu segera kembali ke ballroom.

Masih di dalam toilet, kyuhyun tampak shock dengan perkataan sungmin.

'Apa maksudnya?' Batinnya.

Ia tak menyangka sungmin mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Apa yang membuat sungmin membenci dirinya? Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dengan tatapan kosong, ia pun kembali ke ballroom.

.

Setelah sampai di ballroom. Kyuhyun kembali berdiri di samping taemin di sudut ruangan dekat panggung. Taemin tak banyak bertanya tentang keadaan kyuhyun. Ia tau kalau sepupunya itu tidak dalam mood yg baik. Mata obsidian kyuhyun kembali menangkap namja yg baru saja 'berdebat' dengannya. Lee sungmin. Ia nampak berdiri sendirian di sudut ruangan agak belakang sambil menunduk dengan lesu. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Membuat kyuhyun merasakan hal yang ia sendiri tak bisa mengerti. Namun, ia tak berlama-lama memandangi sosok mungil itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke panggung, dimana sedang berdiri 2 mahasiswa senior dan Joonmyun seosaengnim yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Karena yunho dan jaejoong adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan sangat berbakat, saya menunjuk mereka untuk mengadakan sebuah project. Project ini untuk meningkatkan para wisatawan datang ke negara kita ini." Ujar joonmyun seosaengnim.

"Dan saya telah memutuskan 2 mahasiswa junior yang menurut saya dapat membantu project ini. Saya sudah sepakat siapa yg akan membantu mereka, ini menurut pengamatan saya sebagai seosaengnim, 2 orang ini sangat bisa diandalkan." Kata joonmyun seosaengnim yg di setujui oleh anggukan kepala dari jaejoong dan yunho.

"Mereka adalah...Cho kyuhyun dan Lee sungmin!"

"MWOOO?" Teriak sungmin dan kyuhyun berbarengan dari sudut ruangan yg berbeda.

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**.  
**

****Annyeong readers! Chap 6 is up^^ siapa yg udh gasabar sama KYUMIN MOMENT?

Hehehe sebagai teaser aku buatin YUNJAE moment dulu. KYUMIN momentnya secepatnya akan segera menyusul...

Heheh readers tetep setia sm ff ini ya. Keep review and... Gomawo buat yg udh ngereview^^


	7. Chapter 7

**"Bewilder"**

**Author: Kang Ji Rim (Icha)**

**Casts: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho  
**

**Pairing: KyuMin, YunJae**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: PG-15 / T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, SLASH, Shounen-ai, Typos(?)**

**Desclaimer: This ff is mine. MURNI PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**Summary: "Gwaenchana minnie, ada aku disini. kau tidak sendirian."  
**

**DLDR! No bash :) and no cheat ya, thanks.**

* * *

**.**

"Kenapa harus saya, seosaengnim?" Kata kyuhyun.

"Ada banyak junior lain yg lebih baik dari saya, seosaengnim." Kata sungmin menambahkan.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruangan joonmyun seosaengnim. Kyuhyun dan sungmin tampak tidak terima dengan keputusan ini dan sedang berusaha untuk menolaknya.

"Kalian berdua punya potensi, jadi kalian harus lebih diasah oleh kedua sunbae kalian yg berbakat ini. Tidakkah kalian ingin melihat sunbae kalian lulus tahun ini?"

"Tapi..."

"Ehem! Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak ska dengan penolakaan." Ujar joonmyun seosaengnim memotong sanggahan sungmin.

"Ne." Ucap sungmin pasrah. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut yang di ikuti kyuhyun, jaejoong dan yunho tentunya.

Jaejoong menyamakan jalannya dengan sungmin dan berbisik, "Bukankah sudah kubilang ini takdir~" ucap jaejong sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Sungmin mendengarnya terbelalak kaget dan langsung mengurucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil dan mengejar yunho yg berjalan di depan.

"Yunnieeee~ tugas akhir ini kita mau mengambil gambar apaaa?" Kata jaejoong sambil bergelayut di lengan yunho.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya."

"Ya! Kau ingin lulus tidak sih!" Bentak jaejoong pada namjachingunya.

"Menurut kalian berdua gambar apa yang harus kita ambil?" Tanya jaejoong pada 2 namja yg berjalan di belakangnya.

'Sepertinya suasana pantai, menarik.' Pikir sungmin.

'Hmm, pemandangan musim gugur dipinggir laut sepertinya tidak pasaran.' Batin kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau panorama pulau jeju dimusim gugur?" Usul sungmin kyuhyun membentuk choir. Sungmin merutuki dirinya karena sepemikiran dengan kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menatap sungmin dengan ekspresi yg sulit diartikan.

"Waaah hebat sekali kalian bisa memberi usul yg sama~" ujar jaejoong yg membuat sungmin dak kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah boo jangan menggoda mereka." Ucap yunho sambil memeluk pinggang ramping jaejoong.

"Hahaha, hmm tapi ide kalian bagus juga. Bagaimana menurut mu yun?"

Yunho memasang pose berpikir, "Oke, aku setuju." Jawab yunho.

"Oh ya, kapan kita akan memulai project ini?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika besok saja?"

"Mwo? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya sungmin kaget.

Yunho terlihat mengangkat bahunya, "Bukankah ide kalian panorama musim gugur? Sebentar lagi sudah musim salju, jd kita harus cepat."

Kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya. Pasrah.

.

.

.

"Yunnieeeee, ayooo cepat sedikit." Kata jaejoong sambil berlari kecil.

"Boo tunggu." Ucap yunho berusaha mengejar jaejoong sambil membawa tas mereka berdua. Sungmin tertinggal dibelakang yunho bersama kyuhyun. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Sungmin terlihat lelah karena penginapan yg akan mereka sewa berada dipedalaman dan tidak ada kendaraan umum yg menjangkau daerah tersebut.

Sungmin terlihat beberapa kali menghela nafas sambil membenarkan letak ransel dan juga kameranya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tawar kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab sungmin datar.

'Aishhh, kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini.' batin sungmin.

'Haaah~ aku menyesal menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Seharusnya dia senang aku sudah mau membantunya.' Batin kyu terus menggerutu.

.

"Kita sampaaaai~" ucap jaejoong riang. Mereka berempat langsung masuk kesebuah penginapan yg berada disebuah perkebunan yg cukup luas.

Penginapan ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah rumah tinggal. Pemilik rumah ini adalah ahjumma nari. Sepeninggal anaknya yg pergi ke luar negri, ia merasa kesepian. Oleh karena itu ia menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tempat penginapan, mengingat rumahnya berdiri di tempat yg begitu strategis jika ingin melihat pemandangan yg sangat indah.

Dan mereka disini sekarang berdasarkan rekomendasi dari jaejoong. Dulu, jaejoong pernah pergi ketempat ini dan menginap di sini.

"Ahjumma, apa kabar? Ahjumma terlihat lebih cantik." Sapa jaejoong ramah.

"Eh jaejoong, lama kau tidak kesini, mau bermalam disini eoh?" Tanya pemilik penginapan tersebut.

"Ne ahjumma, apakah masih ada kamar untuk kami berempat?"

"Masih, tapi... hanya 2," ucap ahjumma nari dengan wajah bersalah, "Karena ini bukan saat liburan makanya kamar-kamar disini direnovasi dan yg baru selesai hanya dua, bagaimana?"

"Gwaenchana, kita bisa berbagi kamar." Ucap yunho.

"Kamar yg kosong ada dilantai bawah dan dilantai atas, kamar dilantai bawah ada disebelah kanan dari lorong itu, dan yg dilntai atas kalian kekiri dan paling pojok itu kamarnya, ini kuncinya." Ucap ahjumma naru sambil memberikan kuncinya.

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma."Ucap jaejoong sambil menerima kuncinya.

"Aku suka pemandangan pantai yg ada dilantai bawah. Jadi aku dan yunnie akan menempati kamar itu." Kata jaejoong sambil menunjuk kamar yang ia maksud. "Dan kalian berdua yg menempati kamar diatas." Titah jaejoong pada sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah aku sekamar denganmu saja?" Pinta sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

"Ani, aku ingin sekamar dengan namjachingku, kalian pasti akan suka dengan view kamar kalian yg memperlihatkan perkebunan disini." Ucap jaejoong seraya menarik yunho untuk pergi kekamar mereka.

Dengan berat hati sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kelantai atas yang diikuti kyuhyun tentunya. Sesampainya dikamar sungmin meletakkan ransel yg ia bawa kemudian berjalan ke balkon dikamarnya.

"Ternyata jae hyung benar, view perkebunan terlihat indah dari sini." Ucap sungmin terpukau.

Kyuhyun yg sedang merapikan tasnya pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungmin yg sedang tersenyum, dan benar saja, pemandangan disini memang... indah.

"Aku ingin mandi." Ucap kyu menginterupsi sungmin yg sedang menikmati pemandangan tersebut.

"Mandilah, aku akan pergi berjalan jalan." Kata sungmin acuh sambil mengambil kameranya dan keluar meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Setelah sungmin keluar, kyuhyun mengunci kamar mereka dan langsung mandi. Selesai mandi kyuhyun mengeluarkan gadget kesayangangannya dan memainkan gamenya. Ia bermain sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphonenya dengan volume besar. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati waktu kesendiriannya dan tak ingin ada yg mengganggunya.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya di sekitar penginapan. Perkebunan yg menjadi halamannya pun cukup luas. Ia segera mengeluarkan kameranya dan membidik suasana perkebunan itu di sore hari.

'Ckrek!'

Ia tersenyum begitu melihat hasilnya yg begitu indah karena cahaya sore hari yg menampakan warna langit yg jingga ke unguan.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar perkebunan untuk menikmati suasana yg begitu tenang dan asri.

Setelah cukup puas berjalan-jalan, sungmin pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan. Mengingat waktu sudah sore menjelang malam. Ia mengeratkan jaket yg ia kenakan karena cuaca disini cukup dingin. Ia pun segera mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk sampai ke penginapan ahjumma nari.

.

'Knock knock'

"Kyuhyun buka pintunya, aku ingin masuk."

Sungmin sekarang sudah berada di depan kamarnya, sambil terus mengeratkan jaket yg ia kenakan dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

'Knock knock'

"Kyu ayolaaaah disini dingin." Sungmin terus mengetuk pintu berharap kyuhyun cepat membuka pintu itu.

.

Sementara didalam kamar kyuhyun sedang asik bermain game, ia tidak mendengar ketukan pintu sungmin karena ia memakai earphone.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu dan kyuhyun mulai menyadari teman sekamarnya belum kembali dari acara jalan-jalannya diliriknya jam dinding yang menggantung.

"Sudah jam 9, kemana perginya sungmin?" Gumam kyuhyun sambil membereskan laptopnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu "Ahiyaaa aku lupa, aku mengunci pintunya." Ucap kyu kemudian membuka kunci pintunya lalu kembali keranjang untuk tidur.

Kyu hendak memejamkan matanya, namun ia membukanya lagi.

'Dimana dia sekarang? Apa mungkin dikamar jae hyung? Ah tapi bukankah jae hyung tidak suka diganggu jika sudah berdua dengan yunho hyung?' Pikir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasur dan pergi keluar hendak mengambil minum di dapur yg ada di lantai bawah, saat ia membuka pintu kamar, ia terkejut melihat sungmin yg duduk tertidur didepan kamar mereka, sambil menggigil menahan dingin.

'Astaga! Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur disini? Dia pasti tidak bisa masuk gara-gara pintunya aku kunci.' Batin kyuhyun yg merutuki dirinya atas kecerobohannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yg tak tega melihat sungmin langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia pun melupakan niatnya yg ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dengan hati-hati ia menurunkan sungmin di tempat tidur. Ia membetulkan posisi sungmin dan menyamankan tidurnya.

"Eungh..." Sungmin melenguh dalam tidurnya. Ia masih terlihat kedinginan.

Kyuhyun menyelimuti sungmin dengan hati-hati. Di tatapnya wajah tidur sungmin dengan pandangan teduhnya. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yg aneh di dadanya saat melihat sungmin yg tertidur di sampingnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah sungmin, entah sadar atau tidak, kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepala sungmin dengan pelan.

"Jaljayo...minnie." Ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia pun memandangi tempat tidur itu dengan pandangan lesu.

'Aku akan tidur dimana? Tidak mungkin aku tidur seranjang dengannya.'

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sofa yg terletak di sudut ruangan. Dengan langkah lemas, ia berjalan menuju sofa itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman karna sofa yg ia tiduri tak terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yg memang tinggi. Namun, karena lelah, ia pun akhirnya terlelap.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yg hangat masuk melalui celah ventilasi kamar bercat dinding putih tersebut. Membuat seseorang yg sedang terlelap di tempat tidurnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Enghhh~" namja mungil itu tampak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hooaaam~" ia menguap dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengucek matanya lalu dengan perlahan bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan mata yg masih setegah terbuka.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan tatapan bingung.

'Dimana aku? Sepertinya tempat ini agak asing.' Batinnya. Seingatnya, ia tak tidur disini tadi malam. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kalau tadi malam ia tertidur di depan pintu kamar.

'Kyuhyun? Apakah tadi malam...' Tiba-tiba ia berpikir tentang apa yg terjadi tadi malam saat melihat seseorang yg sedang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yg tidak bisa dikatakan nyaman.

Dengan cepat sungmin turun dari tempat tidur dan segera mandi, mengingat kemarin ia tak sempat mandi saat sampai ke tempat ini. Setelah selesai, ia menghampiri kyuhyun, ia hendak membangunkannya tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat kyuhyun tertidur dengan pulas. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah tidur kyuhyun.

'Kau, namja sombong, tapi lihatlah wajahmu ketika tidur, hihi.' Sungmin terkikik sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan menuju lantai bawah.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan di lantai bawah. Lantai bawah ini cukup luas, tapi...

"Sepi sekali." Gumam sungmin.

Ia melihat yunho dan jaejoong di perkebunan melalui jendela. Mereka tampak sedang bermain-main berdua. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya.

'Mereka berdua memang cocok.' Batinnya.

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ahjumma nari? Aku tidak melihatnya." Katanya saat menyadari tak ada ahjumma nari disana.

Namun ia melihat selembar kertas di meja makan.

'Aku sedang pergi membeli bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, mungkin agak lama. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian semua:)'

Setelah membaca surat dari ahjumma nari, mata sungmin menangkap beberapa piring makanan yg sudah tersedia di meja makan.

Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu ntah apa yg merasuki dirinya, sungmin naik lagi ke lantai dua. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menghampiri sosok yg masih terlelap di sofa sudut ruangan.

"Kyu...kyu-ah, ireona." kata sungmin sambil mencolek-colek lengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak tak merespon dan malah menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Aish...kyuuu~ kyuhyuuun ireonaaa~" kata sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncang kyuhyun karena kesal kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya.

"Enghhh~" kyuhyun akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya, ia terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha membiasakan cahaya yg masuk ke indera penglihatannya.

"Engh aku masih mengantuk minnie~" kata kyuhyun yg masih setengah sadar.

'M-minnie? Kyuhyun memanggilku minnie?' Batin sungmin terkejut. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas setelah mendengar panggilan semanis itu. Karena tak pernah ada yg memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Siwon saja tak pernah memanggilnya minnie, bahkan ummanya juga tidak pernah.

"A-ayo bangun. Ahjumma nari sudah menyiapkan makanan." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendahului kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yg kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, hanya dapat berjalan mengikuti sungmin dari belakang. Kyuhyun terlebih dulu mencuci mukanya, lalu bergabung dengan sungmin yg terlebih dulu sudah duduk di meja makan.

Mereka mulai memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, tak satupun dari mereka yg berbicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan suara alat makan mereka yg saling beradu.

Cukup lama dalam keadaan hening seperti ini membuat kyuhyun tidak tahan dan tak sabar dengan semua kecanggungan ini.

"Sungmin." Panggil kyuhyun.

"Hm?" Jawab sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piringnya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Tak usah pura-pura tidak tau, kau-"

"Mengganti semua foto-fotoku? Mengalah untukmu? Membiarkanmu memenangkan tugas itu?" Potong sungmin, membuat kyuhyun tak melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu atas pertolonganmu malam itu. Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, tapi aku bukanlah manusia sombong yg membentak orang tanpa membiarkan orang itu memberi penjelasan terlebih dulu." Ujar sungmin membuat kyuhyun tercekat. Ternyata benar, sungmin memang kecewa padanya.

"Kau tau, saat itu aku sedang emosi."

Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun yg menurutnya sangat tak masuk akal, ia meletakan garpunya di piring, memandangnya tanpa nafsu.

"Dengar, aku bukanlah orang yg mudah memaafkan orang lain, apalagi memohon maaf. Aku memang seperti ini, tapi, jika kita seperti ini terus, project ini tak akan berjalan dengan baik, dan ini akan berpengaruh pada nilai kelulusan jaejoong hyung dan yunho hyung." Kata kyuhyun serius.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" Tanya sungmin.

"Aku mau...kita melupakan semua yg telah terjadi di antara kita."

Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya, "Memangnya apa yg telah terjadi di ANTARA KITA?" Tanya sungmin sambil menekankan perkataannya.

"Aish...maksudku, kita mulai lagi dari awal. Kita...berteman?"

Sungmin terlihat menimang-nimang.

"Eottokhae?" Tanya kyuhyun memastikan.

"Haaah~ baiklah." Kata sungmin pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar keputusan sungmin, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lega.

"Dan...hm mianhae. Mianhae jika sikapku tempo hari sangat kasar padamu. Aku-"

"Gwaenchanayo, kau kan sudah bilang untuk melupakan semua itu." Sekali lagi kyuhyun merasa lega.

Setelah makan, sungmin hendak membereskan piring dan mencucinya di bak cuci piring yg berada di dapur. Namun tiba-tiba tangan kyuhyun menghalangi sungmin yg ingin mengambil piring kotor kyuhyun.

"Biar aku membantumu." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sungmin pun yg seakan terhipnotis oleh senyuman kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sambil membalas senyumannya. Dan merekapun mencuci piring bersama-sama.

"Hmm...ohya, jangan sekali-kali kau mengunci kamar dari dalam lagi jika aku ada di luar, kau tau aku hampir saja mati kedinginan!" Kata sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mianhae, aku lupa, aku terlalu keasyikan bermain game. Oh ya, kau juga harus berdiet ya, waktu aku menggendongmu kau benar-benar berat minnie." Kata kyuhyun sambil mencolekan sabun ke pipi sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya merona karena perkataan dan perilaku kyuhyun.

"Ah, apa yg kau katakan, enak saja aku tidak berat." Kata sungmin membalas kyuhyun sambil menyipratkan air ke arahnya.

"Ya kau berat hahaha." Mereka pun malah bercanda dan melupakan nasib piring-piring kotor yg tenggelam di bak cuci.

"Ah~ baru saja ditinggal semalam, tampaknya kita sudah mendapat couple baru disini." Kata jaejoong yg baru saja masuk ke dapur dan melihat pemandangan yg menurutnya sangat manis.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badanya menghadap jaejoong dan menjadi salah tingkah. Jaejoong tak meneruskan dan langsung keluar dari dapur. Sungmin tampak menggaruk belakang lehernya yg sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Aku mau mandi dulu minnie."

"Minnie?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau kupanggil minnie? Bukankah itu cocok untuk mu? Kau juga boleh memanggilku kyunnie. Hahaha." Kata kyuhyun sambil tertawa meninggalkan dapur.

Sedangkan sungmin? Lagi-lagi ia merasakan hal yg aneh menyeruak di dada nya saat mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Siang ini, mereka akan mulai mengambil gambar di sekitar penginapan mereka. Saat yunho sedang bermain dengan jaejoong tadi pagi yunho melihat ada jalan setapak di dekat perkebunan dan terdapat pohon pohon rindang yg daunnya sudah mulai gugur di pinggir-pinggir jalannya, dan menurutnya itu sangat indah.

"Hey ayo kalian cepat sedikit." Kata yunho di depan pintu sambil memeriksa kameranya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar hyung." Teriak sungmin dari arah tangga. Disusul oleh kyuhyun yg sedang mengalungkan kameranya.

"Joongie ayo cepat." Teriak yunho lagi.

"Ne, ne." Kata jaejoong yg beru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Mereka berempat lalu segera ke lokasi yg di tunjuk yunho. Setelah sampai di sana, mereka langsung membagi-bagi tugas dan memulai membidik objek masing-masing.

Setelah cukup lama mereka mengerjakan tugas di hari pertama, mereka pun segera kembali ke penginapan, mengingat sekarang hari sudah sore.

.

.

"Selamat sore ahjumma." sapa yunho ketika melihat ahjumma nari di depan penginapan.

"Ah kalian sudah pulang? Kalian ingin makan sekarang atau mandi dulu?" Tanya ahjumma nari.

"Kami mau mandi dulu ahjumma." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Ne, baiklah ahjumma siapkan makan malam untuk kalian."

.

.

"Minnie hyung kau mandi duluan saja, aku mau main sebentar." Ucap kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Kata sungmin sambil mengambil handuknya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan laptopnya dan memainkan game, 15 menit kemudian sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan kyuhyun masih tetap terpaku dengan gamenya. Sungmin melihat itu kesal karena ia merasa perutnya sudah lapar dan kyuhyun belum juga bergegas mandi.

"Kyu, mandi sana."

"..."

"Kyu...kyuhyun."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aish...Kyunnieeeee~"

Kyuhyun yg sedang sibuk dengan gamenya itupun sontak langsung menolehkan kepalanya karena tidak menyangka sungmin akan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kau panggil aku apa hyung?" Tanya kyu senang dengan raut wajah senang.

"Kyunnie." Jawab sungmin santai.

"Lagi hyung! Kau manis sekali jika memanggilku seperti itu."

Muka sungmin langsung memerah mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. "Y-ya! Jangan mempermainkanku! Sudah sana mandi! Aku turun duluan."

.

Terlihat jaejoong sedang menyusun piring-piring dan gelas di atas meja makan.

"Dimana kyuhyun?" Tanya jaejoong saat melihat sungmin turun sendiri dari kamarnya.

"Dia masih mandi, apa ada yg bisa kubantu hyung?" Sungmin menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu, ahjumma nari dan aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Ucap jaejoong sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia duduk yang diikuti sungmin, tak lama yunho dan kyuhyun datang pun datang bergabung dan mereka makan malam bersama.

Setelah selesai makan sungmin pergi berjalan - jalan untuk menikmati suasana malam disekitar penginapan. Sungmin berhenti didekat sebuah kolam dan duduk di pinggirnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat homescreennya yg menampilkan fotonya bersama sang umma.

"Umma, apa kabar? Apa sekarang umma sudah bahagia di surga sana? Umma... bogoshippo." Sungmin berbicara sendiri sambil menatap handphonenya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian muncul screen saver foto dirinya bersama sang mantan kekasih, refleks ia memegang bandul cincin yg bersarang di kalung lehernya tersebut.

"Siwonnie, apakah sekarang kau bahagia dengannya?" Ucap sungmin menahan air matanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kolam tersebut.

Suhu sudah semakin dingin, sungmin pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan dan menghangatkan dirinya.

.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya tersebut.

"Kau belum tidur kyu?" Tanya sungmin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan tidur, hyung tidur duluan saja." Ucap kyuhyun yang tengah asyik bermain game

"Baiklaaah." ucap sungmin lalu merebahkan dirinya disofa.

Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan gamenya walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Ketika mata kyuhyun mulai lelah dan mengantuk ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain game. Ketika kyuhyun hendak menutup laptopnya terdengar samar-samar orang menangis.

Ia mencari-cari asal suara lalu menemukan sungmin yg sedang terbaring di sofa sambil terisak. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian ia mendekati sungmin dan mengusap-usap kening namja mungil itu berusaha menenangkan. Lalu ia mendengar sungmin bergumam atau terdengar seperti igauan.

"Umma kenapa kau pergi...hiks...aku... tak tau kemana lagi... hiks... siwon sudah tak disisiku lagi umma... hiks... hiks aku takut sendirian umma... hiks." Sungmin mengigau sambil mengenggam kalung ditangannya. Ia terus mengigau tak jelas sambil terisak. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata sungmin dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchana minnie...gwaenchana, ada aku disini." Ucap kyu mencoba menenangkan sungmin yang sedang berada dialam bawah sadarnya. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat sungmin yg tidur dengan gelisah disofa itu, kyuhyun kembali menggendong sungmin ala bridal style, ketika mengangkat sungmin, kalung yg di genggam sungmin terjatuh, lalu kyuhyun mengambilnya dengan susah payah karena ada sungmin didekapanya. Kyuhyun meletakkan sungmin di atas ranjang lalu ia menempatkan dirinya tidur disebelah sungmin.

"Hiks... Hiks.." Terdengar lagi isakan sungmin, kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dari belakang agar sungmin dapat lebih tenang. Usaha kyuhyun berhasil, sungmin sudah tidak terisak lagi dan sungmin pun membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak sendiri minnie, aku akan menjagamu." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap surai hitam sungmin dengan sayang, lalu dengan perlahan ia mencium kening sungmin. Kemudian ia menyusul sungmin ke alam mimpi sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

.

.

Mentari pagi memaksakan masuk dicelah-celah jendela, seorang namja manis yg sedang tidur terlihat menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Mmm...hangat." Gumam namja manis tersebut tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" Ia langsung membuka matanya dan mengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat sosok namja yg tengah memeluknya.

"YA! KYU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Ucap namja aegyo itu panik sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ngh~ kau berlebihan sekali hyung aku hanya memelukmu bukan memperkosa mu." ucap kyuhyun santai dengan mata yg masih tertutup dan mencoba tidur kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tidur disini? Jelaskan padaku!" ucap sungmin memukul kyuhyun dengan bantal.

"Appo hyung~" ringis kyu sambil menghindari pukulan sungmin.

"Jelaskan padaku cepat!" Kyuhyun lalu bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, masih dengan tampang mengantuk dan mengucek matanya.

"Semalam saat aku mau tidur kau membuatku takut hyung, kau mengigau sambil menangis dan-"

"Benarkah aku mengigau? Dan...menangis?" Sela sungmin.

"Ya hyung dengar dulu jangan memotong ucapanku."

Sungmin kembali menyimak, "Lalu aku melihatmu tidur tidak nyaman disofa itu yaaa aku putuskan saja untuk memindahkanmu ke ranjang. Dan aku juga tidak mau tidur disofa itu lagi yg membuat seluruh badanku sakit, makanya aku tidur disini."

"Lalu kenapa kau memelukku?" Tanya sungmin sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah soal itu... Ehm... Ah iya aku pasti tidak sengaja memelukmu hyung aku kan sedang tidur. Lagi pula kau juga kenapa membalas pelukanku?" Tanya kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Eh?" Sungmin salah tingkah, "A-aku juga pasti tidak sadar. Aish~ sudahlah lupakan, aku ingin mandi." Kata sungmin lalu turun dari kasur dan bergegas masuk kekamar mandi. Kyuhyun bernafas lega, lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya.

.

.

Seusai sarapan mereka berempat kembali melanjutkan pengambilan gambar. Mereka mengambil latar di perkebunan lagi karena menurut yunho pemgambilan gambar yg kemarin belum cukup. Ketika sore menjelang mereka menuju pantai karena mereka menginginkan gambar sunset dipantai.

Kyuhyun menduduki dirinya dipasir yg diikuti sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya sungmin bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Semalam kau mengigau tentang ibumu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyu mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tatapan penuh perhatian.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya rindu padanya." Jawab sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan gugup. Tiba - tiba ada perasaan aneh yang membuat ia tidak berani melihat wajah kyuhyun.

Dari kejauhan yunho sedang memotret kyuhyun dan sungmin secara diam-diam.

'Ckrek!'

"Joongieee lihat ini, mereka manis sekali." ucap yunho sambil memperlihatkan hasil foto dengan wajah kyuhyun yg mengkhawatirkan sungmin dan sungmin yg sedang tersipu malu.

"Aku ingin memotret mereka lebih dekat. Kau ada ide?" Tanya yunho. Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang berpikir, lalu...

"Sungmin! Kyu! Kemarilaaah." teriak jaejoong membuat sungmin melupakan rasa gugup yg melandanya. Kemudian mereka berdua beranjak mendekati jaejoong.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun ketika sudah dekat dengan jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan." Ujar jaejoong, "Aku ingin kalian memotret diriku berdua dengan yunho." lanjut jaejoong.

"Oh baiklah."

'Ckrek!'

Kyuhyun membidik pasangan yunjae dengan sempurna.

"Sekarang gantian biar aku yang memfoto kalian berdua." Kata jaejoong sambil mengambil polaroid dari tasnya.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak perlu hyung." Ucap sungmin malu-malu sambil melirik kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya, tanpa aba aba kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah sungmin dan merangkulnya, kemudian... 'Ckrek!'

Jaejoong langsung memfoto mereka, kemudian dari polaroidnya keluar selembar foto dimana kyuhyun tengah merangkul sungmin sambil tersenyum menghadap kamera dan sungmin yg sedang menatap kyu dengan muka memerah.

"Ah sempurna! Kalian berdua terlihat cocok sekali!" ucap jaejoong senang sambil melihat hasil fotonya, membuat sungmin menjadi salah tingkah.

Tanpa terasa matahari akan segera terbenam dan mereka berempat langsung mebidik objek mereka dari angle yg berbeda.

Setelah itu yunho dan jaejoong pergi membeli minum dan meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin berdua dipinggir pantai. Sungmin menutup matanya dan tersenyum menikmatin angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya.

'Ckrek!'

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan terlihat kyuhyun yg sedang menyeringai.

"Ya kyu!" Protes sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

"Mianhe hyung, jiwa fotograferku tidak akan bisa diam jika ada pemandangan yg indah." Jantung sungmin berdegup kencang mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Dan ia hanya bisa diam, tak membalas.

Tes... Tes...

"Yaaaa hujan!" Ucap kyuhyun, kyuhyun langsung melepas jaket yg ia pakai lalu memayungi dirinya dan sungmin dengan jaketnya.

.

'Ckrek!'

"Yunnie, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memotret kearah luar terus sih." Ujar jaejoong merajuk karena merasa diabaikan yunho, mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kedai.

"Lihat di sana jae." Kata yunho sambil terus membidik objek yg berada diluar kedai. Jaejoong mengikuti arah lensa kamera yunho dan ia melihat dua sejoli sedang berlari menghindari hujan dengan jaket sebagai payung mereka.

"Ahhh manis sekali~" ucap jaejoong yg tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah senang. "Ayo yunnie ambil gambar yg banyak!" lanjut jaejoong senang sambil menepuk tangannya.

.

.

"Kyu babo, kenapa kau bisa basah sekali?" Tanya sungmin dengan wajah cemas.

"Aishh, pasti kau tadi hanya melindungi diriku dari hujan tanpa memikirkan dirimu." Ucap sungmin sambil membantu mengeringkan rambut kyuhyun dengan handuk kecil.

"Gwaenchana minnie, air hujan tidak akan membuat seorang cho kyuhyun jatuh sakit." Ucap kyuhyun sombong.

"Terserah kau sajalah, sekarang kau mandi sana, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat." Kata sungmin sambil beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan kebawah membuatkan cokelat hangat untukmu." Lanjut sungmin seraya meninggalkan kamar. Hal itu membuat kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

.

Terlihat kyuhyun dan sungmin yg sedang membereskan pakaian dan barang-barang mereka ke dalam tas. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di pulau jeju mengingat tugas mereka sudah selesai dan besok pagi mereka akan pulang ke seoul.

"Ah~ aku lelah." Ujar sungmin setelah selesai mem-packing tasnya lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

Tak lama kemudian kyuhyun menyusul sungmin ke ranjang. Sungmin menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang bagi kyuhyun.

"Hah tak terasa besok kita sudah harus kembali lagi ke seoul ya hyung." Kata kyuhyun sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sungmin yg terbaring disampingnya.

"Uuhm." Jawab sungmin sambil bergumam. Ia sudah menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya, "Kau sudah mengantuk sekali hyung." Sungmin tak membalas kata-kata kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat seperti sudah terlelap.

Dengan degup jantung yg berdetak sangat kencang, kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah sungmin dan mencium kedua kelopak mata sungmin yg tertutup.

"Jaljayo...minnie hyung." Katanya lalu ia merebahkan kepalanya dan tidur sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin yg sebenarnya belum benar-benar terlelap itupun dapat merasakan jantungnya yg seperti akan melompat keluar ketika menerima perlakuan kyuhyun.

'Jaljayo...kyunnie.' Ia hanya bisa membalasnya dalam hati.

.

.

Panggilan keberangkatan sudah terdengar. Kini keempat namja itu sudah memasuki pesawat yg akan membawa mereka pulang. Sungmin duduk di sebelah kyuhyun di dekat jendela.

"Hatchiii! Hatchiii!"

"Eh? Kau kenapa kyu? Kau sakit?"

"Gwaenchana hyung, paling aku bersin hanya karena debu."

"Kau yakin kyu? Kau terlihat agak lemas."

"Benar hyung, aku tak apa. Tak usah menghawatirkan ku." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Setelah sekitar satu jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di Incheon airport. Yunho dan jaejoong sudah pulang terlebih dulu menggunakan taksi. Sungmin sedang berdiri menunggu taksi di luar bandara, dan tiba-tiba kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Minnie, aku antar kau pulang ya?" Tawar kyuhyun.

"Ah tidak usah kyu, aku ingin mengunjungi umma ku dulu di gwangju."

"Tak apa, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke gwangju. Aku bawa mobil, sebelum berangkat ke pulau jeju 3 hari yg lalu, aku memarkirkan mobilku disini. Eottokhae?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, kyu."

"Tak apa hyung, ayolah~" kata kyuhyun sambil memohon.

Tak lama kemudian sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, kyuhyun mengambil mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk sungmin. Sungmin tampak malu karena merasa diperlakukan layaknya seorang yeoja. Setelah itu kyuhyun masuk ke bangku kemudi.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah sungmin.

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**.**

Annyeonghaseyo readers!^^ chapter 7 is up.

Aku udah nepatin janjiku kan hehe tp maaf ya kalo kyumin momentnya kurang memuaskan

Dan terimakasih buat yg udah ngereview dan makasih juga atas pujiannya^^

Tetep tunggu chap selanjutnya dan jangan lupa review ya, gomawo :)


	8. Chapter 8

**"Bewilder"**

**Author: Kang Ji Rim (Icha)**

**Casts: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Im Yoona  
**

**Pairing: KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: PG-15 / T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, SLASH, Shounen-ai, Typos(?)**

**Desclaimer: This ff is mine. MURNI PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**Summary: 'Apa ini? Kenapa perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi? Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi dengan mu Lee sungmin? Apa yg sebenarnya kau rasakan terhadap namja ini?'  
**

**DLDR! No bash :) and no cheat ya, thanks.**

* * *

.

Perjalanan dari incheon menuju gwangju lumayan jauh, dan lumayan lama juga mengingat kyuhyun dan sungmin menggunakan mobil, bukan subway.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol sesekali dan berbincang ringan, kyuhyun terlihat lebih banyak bertanya disini.

"Minnie hyung." Panggil kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kemudi.

"Hm?" Jawab sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pula dari jalan yg ada di sebrang jendela mobil.

"Umma mu... seperti apa hyung?"

Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun. Ia agak tersentak karena kyuhyun bertanya hal seperti itu.

"M-maksudmu kyu?"

"Umma mu itu orang yg seperti apa?"

"Em...umma ku...dia...dia pribadi yg hangat, sangat ramah pada orang-orang, ia juga menyukai anak kecil. Umma juga suka berkebun." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum membayangkan ummanya.

"Tampaknya umma mu orang yg sangat baik hati ya hyung, tak seperti umma ku." Raut wajah kyuhyun pun berubah kesal.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa umma mu kyu?"

"Umma ku itu wanita karir hyung, dia sangat sibuk dan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku." Ujar kyuhyun dengan wajah yg agak di tekuk, "Mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi iri padamu hyung, aku sangat ingin memiliki umma sepertimu." Lanjut kyuhyun.

Sedangkan sungmin, hanya tersenyum lirih mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun. Ia tak banyak bicara dan lebih banyak mendengarkan sambil memandangi jalanan yg ada di depannya.

.

Setelah perjalanan yg cukup lama, mereka akhirnya tiba di gwangju. Sungmin memberikan petunjuk agar kyuhyun memasuki daerah perumahannya.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya pelan karena mereka sudah memasuki blok atau kompleks perumahan.

"Lingkungan disini lumayan sepi juga ya hyung." Kata kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat rumah yg mereka lewati.

"Kau lihat rumah yg bercat hijau muda itu kyu? Itu rumah lama ku." Kata sungmin sambil menunjuk rumah yg berdiri di ujung blok.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun mengehentikan mobilnya didepan rumah lama sungmin.

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya sungmin.

"Kau bilang ini rumah lama mu. Ayo, kita masuk dan temui umma mu."

"Kyu...umma ku sudah tak tinggal disini lagi." Kata sungmin dengan suara pelan.

"Eh? Maksudmu sudah pindah? Sayang sekali, padahal sepertinya rumah ini sangat nyaman untuk di tinggali." Kata kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan rumah berlantai dua itu.

"Tapi pasti umma mu lebih bahagia tinggal di rumah barunya sekarang ya hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lirih. 'Hm, umma pasti lebih bahagia sekarang.' Batinnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang, umma mu tinggal dimana hyung?" Kata kyuhyun yg mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sungmin kembali menunjukan arah yg menjadi tujuannya.

.

Langit kota gwangju terlihat gelap, mendung menyelimuti suasana kota itu. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan niat kedua namja menuju tujuannya. Mobil kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besar berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil, sungmin terlihat sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju toko bunga yang terletak disebrang jalan.

"Kyu, aku membeli bunga dulu untuk umma." Ucap sungmin sebelum memasuki toko tersebut.

"Kau mau membeli bunga apa hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin membelikannya Baby's Breath, dia sangat suka dengan bunga itu." Terang sungmin sambil memilih bunga itu kemudian membayarnya ke seorang ahjussi.

"Umma mu tinggal dirumah itu hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil di samping gerbang yg terlihat sudah sangat reyot.

"Bukan kyu, umma tidak tinggal disana." Jawab sungmin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, lalu ia pun memasuki gerbang itu dan berjalan ke dalam.

Kyuhyun bingung dengan tingkah sungmin, lalu saat ia melihat tulisan di gerbang besar itu, tiba-tiba hatinya mencelos.

**'PEMAKAMAN UMUM'**

Kyuhyun melihat sungmin yg sudah berjalan menjauhinya menuju gundukan-gundukan tanah yg berhiaskan nisan.

'Jangan-jangan...' Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kyuhyun mengikuti langkah sungmin dibelakangnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yg tak benar disini. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah makam yg terletak dibawah pohon besar.

'Apakah...'

"Umma apa kabar?" Tanya sungmin pada sebuah gundukan tanah dibawahnya.

"Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungi umma sekarang. Apa umma sudah merasa bahagia di tempat baru umma sekarang?" Katanya lagi sambil berlutut menaruh bunga yg ia beli tadi dan mengusap-usap nisan yg bertuliskan nama ummanya.

Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yg ia lihat. Tapi ia mengerti sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada sungmin. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain berdiri terpaku.

"Umma, aku pikir setelah kepergianmu semua akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata aku kesepian, aku juga sekarang amat sangat merindukanmu." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis.

Sungmin kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja yg berdiri diam tak jauh darinya. "Kyu, kemari." Panggil sungmin "Umma, aku kesini bersama temanku, ia Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati sungmin, lalu menunduk memberi hormat kepada makam ibu sungmin.

"A-annyeonghaseyo." Katanya, walau ia tau gundukan tanah itu tak bisa menjawabnya.

Setelah kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ia melihat sebuah scarf berwarna peach yg terikat di batu nisan makam umma sungmin. Ia terkejut melihatnya, pikirannya pun melayang menuju sebulan yg lalu, ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang namja di sebuah toko dan ia berebutan scarf itu dengannya.

'Jadi...namja itu...' Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungmin yg sekarang sedang membenarkan letak scarf di batu nisan itu sambil membersihkan daun-daun yg berguguran di atas makam.

Kyuhyun kemudian berlutut disamping sungmin dan mengusap-usap punggung namja yg lebih mungil darinya itu. Ia tau, sungmin tak butuh kata-kata untuk dikasihani, ia hanya butuh suatu perlakuan lembut yg dapat menenangkannya.

Cukup lama mereka bersimpuh di samping makam itu dalam keheningan. Hingga terdengar suara gemuruh di langit yg mendung menandakan akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat langit yg sudah mulai menampakan awan-awan hitam. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja disampingnya. Sungmin terlihat tak peduli dengan cuaca saat ini, kyuhyun pun juga merasa tak enak jika harus mengajak sungmin pulang, karena sungmin terlihat begitu merindukan umma nya dan sangat menikmati 'pertemuan'nya ini. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Tes... Tes... Brussshhhhhhh...

Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya.

"Hyung ayo kita kembali ke mobil!" Ujar kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan sungmin. Mereka berlari sambil berpegangan tangan. Tubuh mereka berdua pun basah terkena air hujan. Karena jarak dari makam hingga mobil kyuhyun yg terparkir di luar makam lumayan jauh.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai ke mobil dan langsung masuk. Namun mereka basah kuyup karena kehujanan.

"Gwaenchanayo minnie hyung?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau kedinginan, ini gantilah bajumu." Kata kyuhyun sambil memberikan jaket kering yg terdapat di dalam mobil kyuhyun.

"Aku tak apa-apa kyu, gwaenchana."

"Ani, gantilah." Kata kyuhyun memaksa. Sungmin pun akhirnya menganti bajunya yg basah dengan jaket kyuhyun yg kering dan hangat. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya selagi sungmin mengganti baju.

"Kau bagaimana? Kau juga basah kuyup." Kata sungmin setelah mengganti bajunya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Kata kyuhyun percaya diri. "Sekarang kita mau kemana hyung?"

"Kita pulang saja kyu." Kata sungmin sambil mengeratkan jaketnya.

.

Selama diperjalanan, kyuhyun tampak bersin-bersin. Hal ini membuat sungmin makin khawatir.

"Kyu kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne hyung, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sepertinya sakit kyu." Ucap sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ani minnie hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benar?" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah lama perjalanan, merekapun sampai di seoul. Ternyata langit seoul sangat cerah.

Kyuhyun terlebih dulu mengantar sungmin ke apartemennya, tentu saja menurut petunjuk sungmin. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen kecil.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk sungmin. Lagi-lagi, sungmin merasa malu di perlakukan manis seperti itu.

"Gomawo kyu." Kata sungmin sambil menahan rona di pipinya, "Ayo masuk dulu kyu. Kau ganti bajumu."

"Tidak usah hyung, aku mau langsung pulang, aku...akh!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya yg terasa pusing. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemas.

"Kyu! Kau kenapa?" Sungmin langsung menangkap tubuh kyuhyun yg hampir tumbang karena lemas. Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Sungmin memapah tubuh kyuhyun memasuki apartemennya dengan agak susah payah karena tubuh kyuhyun yg lebih besar darinya.

"Kyu, tubuhmu panas sekali." Kata sungmin sambil terus memegangi tubuh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan memejamkan matanya.

Setelah susah payah, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen sungmin. Sungmin langsung membuka kunci pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh kyuhyun yg menggigil di kasurnya.

"Kau sepertinya demam." Kata sungmin sambil menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi kyuhyun yg panas. "Sudah ku bilang kau sepertinya sakit."

Mulut kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan suara seperti bergumam. Wajahnya juga pucat.

Lalu sungmin membuka lemarinya, memilih pakaian yg kira-kira muat untuk kyuhyun, mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yg berbeda. Sungmin pun mengambil celana training panjang dengan sweater besar yg berwarna biru tua.

Lalu ia kembali mendekati sosok yg sedang terbaring di kasurnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia berusaha melepas baju kyuhyun yg sudah tak terlalu basah dari tubuhnya. Ia juga melepas celana kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah melihat tubuh kyuhyun yg walaupun kurus, tapi terlihat cukup tangguh dan memiliki abs. Lalu ia memakaikan kyuhyun dengan pakaiannya yg bersih dan kering.

"Hah~" terlihat sungmin menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia ke dapur dan menyiapkan handuk dan air dingin di mangkuk. Setelah itu ia kembali dan mengompres kening kyuhyun dengan handuk yg sudah dibasahi terlebih dulu.

"Uhmmm hyung~" kyuhyun membuka matanya yg terlihat sayu.

"Hhh~ kyu, apanya yg kau bilang baik-baik saja? Kau demam kyunnie." Kata sungmin dengan suaranya yg lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Mendengar sungmin memanggil namanya.

"Mianhae merepotkanmu minnie hyung." Kata kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Gwaenchana kyu." Katanya sambil sesekali memijat lengan kyuhyun dengan pelan. Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan sungmin. Bibirnya pun tanpa sadar melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, malam ini bulan penuh bersinar dengan terangnya. Sosok yg terbaring di sebuah kasur bersprai putih itu tampak tertidur pulas. Sedangkan sosok yg lainnya lagi terlihat keluar dari ruangan.

Ia keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju apartemen ahjumma kim.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam, "Changkkaman." Lalu terbukalah pintu berwarna cokelat itu.

"Eh? Sungmin hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya namja yg membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Apa umma mu ada?"

"Kibum? Siapa?" Teriak seorang ahjumma dari dalam. Lalu tak lama ia segera keluar dari dalam dan menuju pintu.

"Ah sungmin-ah, ada apa?"

"Eh...anu, apa ahjumma punya obat penurun demam?"

"Kau sakit?" Tanya ahjuma kim.

"Ani, tapi temanku. Dia sedang di kamarku sekarang. Badannya panas sekali." Jelasnya sambil menampakan raut yg khawatir.

"Oh begitu, sebentar ya, aku ambilkan. Kau masuk saja dulu sungmin-ah." Katanya sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ne." Kata sungmin lalu duduk di sofa.

"Temanmu sakit hyung?" Tanya kibum yg duduk di sebelah sungmin.

"Kau sangat khawatir padanya ya hyung?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir padanya." Jawab sungmin lantang. Kibum memperhatikan sungmin dengan intens.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya sungmin yg terheran karena kibum menatapnya dengan senyuman jail di wajahnya.

"Ani hyung, aku...hanya merasa temanmu itu beruntung sekali, aku jadi iri padanya karena sampai-sampai kau khawatir sekali terhadapnya." Kata kibum sambil terus memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya.

Sungmin jadi salah tingkah di buatnya, 'Eh, iya ya, aku kenapa aku jadi sangat mengkhawatirkannya, padahal kan dia hanya demam biasa.' Batin sungmin.

Tak lama ahjumma kim datang sambil membawa obat yg diminta sungmin.

"Ini obatnya."

"Ne, kamsahamnida ahjumma." Kata sungmin sambil menerima obat itu dan membungkuk.

"Ne, cheonmaeyo."

Sungmin hendak keluar dari apartemen ahjumma kim, namun saat sungmin ingin menutup pintunya, ahjumma kim menahannya.

"Eh? Ada apa ahjumma?"

Ahjumma kim tersenyum menatap sungmin, "Teman mu ini...benarkah benar-benar seorang teman?"

"E-eh? Apa maksud ahjumma?" Tanya sungmin bingung, membuat sungmin menerka-nerka apa yg akan di utarakan ahjumma kim.

"Raut wajahmu memperlihatkan kalau kau sangat perhatian padanya. Pancaran matamu juga terlihat berbeda. Benarkah dia temanmu?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar perkataan ahjumma kim, "Te-tentu saja ahjumma, dia hanya seorang teman. Tidak lebih." Jawab sungmin dengan jantung yg berdegup.

"Ne, baiklah. Semoga temanmu cepat sembuh." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil lalu menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan sungmin yg diam terpaku.

'Apakah...dia benar-benar seoarang teman?' Batin sungmin sambil memegang dadanya. Perkataan ahjumma kim, membuat ia mempertanyakan perasaannya.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari apartemen ahjumma kim yg terletak di sebelah apartemennya, sungmin langsung masuk ke dapur dan membuat bubur.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian bubur buatan sungmin selesai. Ia menyendokan bubur itu ke dalam mangkuk, lalu dibawanya mangkuk itu ke dalam kamarnya, dimana terdapat seseorang yg sedang tertidur.

Ia meletakan mangkuk bubur tersebut di meja nakas yg terletak di samping tempat tidur, lalu ia duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Kyu...kyuhyun, ireona. Ayo bangun kyu, makan dulu." Sungmin membangunkan kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengguncangkan tangannya dengan pelan.

"Nghhh~ hyung~" kyuhyun terbangun dengan gumaman. Keningnya terlihat berkeringat.

Sungmin meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening kyuhyun. "Suhu tubuhmu sudah tak sepanas tadi kyu, tapi sepertinya suhunya masih tetap tinggi." Kata sungmin sambil membantu kyuhyun duduk dengan meletakkan bantal dibelakang punggung kyuhyun sebagai sandaran.

"Makan dulu ya kyu." Lalu sungmin mengambil mangkuk bubur yg terletak di atas meja nakas. Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kyu? Kau pusing?" Tanya sungmin sambil memegang tangan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sedikit."

"Yasudah, kau makan dulu, setelah itu minum obat." Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu mengangguk.

Sungmin menyendok bubur itu dengan sendok stainless steel lalu menyuapkannya ke kyuhyun.

"Mm...apha ini? Shayuran?" Kata kyuhyun sambil mengunyah.

"Ne, kau tidak suka? Tapi kau harus tetap memakannya, supaya cepat sembuh." Kyuhyun tampak mendengus, tapi ia tetap memakannya dan menelannya.

"Minnie hyung." Panggil kyuhyun di sela-sela makannya.

"Hm?"

"Ternyata kau orang yg baik ya." Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata kyuhyun.

"Awalnya, ku kira kau orang yg sangat dingin. Karena itu, dulu aku sangat tidak menyukaimu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kau tau, kesan pertamaku padamu sangat buruk. Apalagi saat mau mengusirku dari kursimu, kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Dan saat kau membentakku, itu membuatku makin tidak menyukaimu."

"Jadi...sekarang kau menyukaiku?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil tersenyum atau terlihat seperti seringaian.

Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya, pipinya tiba-tiba memanas, "E-eh? Ap-apa? A-aku tidak..."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi gugup sungmin, "Maksudku apa sekarang kau suka...berteman denganku?"

"Eh? Te-teman. I-iya, tentu saja aku suka berteman denganmu."

'Aish...ada apa denganku?' Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlihat begitu bodoh dihadapan kyuhyun.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, kyuhyun pun meminum obat penurun demam yg tadi sungmin minta dari ahjumma kim.

Sungmin sedang mencuci mangkuk dan gelas bekas makan kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kyu? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun yg masih bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Aku menunggumu hyung." Jawab kyuhyun santai.

"Menungguku? Ada-ada saja kau kyu." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan sungmin. "Sudahlah, ayo tidur." Kata sungmin lalu ia merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, ia merebahkan dirinya disebelah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu merebahkan dirinya dan memiringkan badannya menghadap sungmin. "Dingin hyung."

"Mwo? Kau sudah memakai sweater tebal dan selimut kyu, masa masih dingin juga?"

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin dan membuat telapak tangan sungmin menggengam telapak tangannya.

"Begini lebih hangat." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

Sungmin terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

'Apa ini? Kenapa perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi? Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi dengan mu Lee sungmin? Apa yg sebenarnya kau rasakan terhadap namja ini?' Batin sungmin menggalau. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Benarkah ia menganggap perasaan ini hanya sebatas perasaan sebagai teman?

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 pagi, alarm dari ponsel sungmin yg berwarna hitam itu terus berbunyi. Mengeluarkan suara mengganggu yg membuat kedua namja yg sedang berbagi kehangatan di tempat tidur mulai terbangun.

"Nghhh...hoaaam~" namja aegyo itu menarik tangannya dan langsung duduk dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk langsung terbangun.

Di tolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja yg tidur di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, matanya terbuka sedikit. Ia berusaha untuk duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Masih pusing?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Hm gurae, aku mau mandi dulu, nanti aku ada kuliah jam 9." Kyuhyun mengangguk saat sungmin mengambil handuk serta pakaian bersih lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian sungmin kembali ke kamarnya dengan sudah berganti pakaian.

"Kau mandi sana kyu, aku sudah siapkan air hangatnya."

"Nanti aku antar kau ke kampus ya hyung."

"Tidak usah kyu, lagi pula memangnya kau sudah sembuh?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ugh~" kyuhyun yg hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi itu terhuyung dan hampir menabrak tembok. Ia bersandar sebentar di daun pintu lalu tersenyum bodoh ke arah sungmin yg menatapnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Hari ini kau di sini saja dulu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh."

.

Setelah kyuhyun mandi dan berpakaian -yg ia pinjam dari sungmin, mereka sarapan bersama. Setelah selesai sungmin membereskan piring bekas makan mereka dan mencucinya di bak cuci.

"Kyu, aku berangkat dulu. Ingat, jangan kemana-mana, kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Dan jangan lupa kunci pintu, nanti jika kau mau makan bilang saja pada ahjumma kim, aku sudah berpesan padanya, arraseo?"

"Ne ne, kau ini, seperti aku masih anak kecil saja." Ujar kyuhyun mendengus, "Yasudah, kau hati-hati ya."

Setelah sungmin berangkat, kyuhyun hendak menutup pintu, namun matanya menangkap sesosok namja yg sedang mengintipnya di balik pintu yg bersebrangan dengan apartemen sungmin.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, namja itu memberanikan diri keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Jadi...kau temannya sungmin hyung?" Tanya namja itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap kyuhyun dari kepala hingga kaki.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. 'Siapa namja ini? Kenapa menatapku dengan cara seperti itu?'

"Siapa kau?" Tanya kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba namja merubah raut wajah dinginnya dan tersenyum manis sambil membungkukan badannya, "Perkenalkan, Kim Kibum imnida."

.

.

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Kenapa kau minum susu stroberi ku?" Teriak namja berambut blonde pada seorang namja yg duduk disebelahnya, yg sepertinya sedang meneguk santai susu stroberi milik namja blonde tersebut.

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat eunhyuk yg cemberut menatapnya, "Hehehe kau ini, aku hanya memintanya sedikit."

"Sedikit apanya, kau meminumnya sampai hampir habis." Katanya hampir bergumam.

"Hyukkie-ah, lihat, itu sepertinya sungmin hyung?" Kata donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah namja yg sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Eh? Mana? Bukankah dia sedang ada project bersama sunbaedeul?" Eunhyuk mengikuti arah yg di tunjuk donghae.

"Sungmin hyung!" Panggil donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sang pemilik nama pun menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat kedua temannya yg sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju 2 namja itu.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?" Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan eunhyuk.

"Hm...tapi aku tak melihat kyuhyun dari tadi, kemana ya dia?" Tanya donghae.

"Ah kyuhyun, dia sedang sakit."

"Mwo? Sakit? Sakit apa hyung?"

"Hanya demam, mungkin dia kelelahan setelah dari jeju. Sekarang dia menginap di apartemenku untuk sementara, hingga ia sembuh."

"Menginap di apartemenmu?" Eunhyuk beegumam bingung, "Bukankah kau dan dia..."

"Eh? Kenapa hyukkie?"

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa hyung." Jawab eunhyuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

'Mungkin benar yg dikatakan kyuhyun, mereka...mungkin baik-baik saja.' Batinnya menerka.

.

Setelah sekitar 5 jam menghabiskan waktu di kampus, eunhyuk memutuskan untuk langsung pulang mengingat ia sudah tak ada kelas lagi.

"Hyukkie, pulang bersamaku ya."

"Bukankah kita memang selalu pulang bersama hae-ah?"

"Hehehe." Namja itu hanya tertawa.

Hari ini tak seperti biasanya, karena donghae tidak membawa motornya. Jadi, mereka terpaksa pulang dengan menggunakan bis.

Saat perjalanan menuju halte, mereka melihat sebuah kerumunan di dekat taman kota.

"Eh? Ada apa disana? Ayo kita liat hae." Kata eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan donghae menuju kerumunan.

Setelah menyelip dari beberapa orang, raut wajah eunhyuk berubah senang sedangkan donghae hanya menatapnya datar.

Disana beberapa namja yg seumuran dengannya sedang melakukan suatu pertunjukan kecil, sebut saja street dance.

Eunhyuk terlihat begitu antusias melihat namja-namja yg sedang battle dance. Sedangkan donghae, ia menatap eunhyuk dengan heran.

"Lihat hae gerakan namja itu! Keren sekali!" Katanya sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan. "Aku suka sekali melihat namja yg jago dance, mereka terlihat sangat hebat." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Membuat donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja-namja yg sedang battle dance. Ia diam. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

'Kriet~'

Seiring pintu yg terbuka, seorang namja masuk ke apartemennya, lalu kembali menutup pintunya.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?" Seorang namja tinggi keluar dari kamar dan menyambut namja yg baru saja masuk apartemen.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana kyu?" Tanya sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun yg menenteng tasnya.

"Sepertinya aku mau pulang saja hyung, aku tak mau merepotkanmu lebih lama lagi."

"Memangnya kau sudah baikan?" Tanya sungmin yg berjalan ke arah kyuhyun, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening kyuhyun.

'Astaga, kenapa dia selalu melakukan ini? Tak taukah dia kalau aku merasakan hal yg aneh jika dia menyentuhku.'

"A-aku sudah sembuh hyung." Jawab kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin terlihat mengangguk-ngaggukan kepalanya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, tadi kibum yg mengantarkan makanannya, dia juga menemaniku mengobrol." Katanya sambil melangkah keluar apartemen.

"Hm...aku pulang dulu ya hyung, gomawo kau sudah merawatku." Kata kyuhyun lembut.

"Ne, sudah seharusnya, kita ini kan..." Sungmin terhenti sejenak, "...teman."

Sepersekian detik ekspresi wajah kyuhyun berubah, namun dengan cepat ia kembali tersenyum. "Arraseo, aku...aku pulang dulu." Lalu kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh hingga punggungnya tak terlihat di tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Sungmin yg masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia menghela nafas.

'Teman...'

.

.

.

**Sebulan kemudian.**

Suhu sudah semakin dingin, beberapa hari yg lalu musim gugur baru saja berakhir. Kini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin dimana orang-orang yg keluar rumah harus mengenakan pakaian tebal untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari suhu rendah yg dapat menusuk tulang.

"Hyukkie, mianhae, hari ini sepertinya kita tidak pulang bersama dulu. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ujar donghae pada eunhyuk saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Hm, arraseo. Memangnya, kau ada urusan apa? Tumben sekali?"

"Em, aku...aku ada urusan sedikit dengan...dengan club dance ku." Jawab donghae dengan pelan.

"Mwo? Club dance? Sejak kapan kau ikut club dance? Dan...selama ini aku tidak tau kau bisa dance." Kata eunhyuk dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

'Tentu saja, sejak aku mengetahui kau menyukai namja yg bisa dance, hyukkie.' Batin donghae. Namun kata-kata itu tak pernah keluar dari bibir namja ikan itu.

"Ah itu, em...aku saja yg tidak pernah memberitahumu hyukkkie. Hm, sudah dulu ya, bye." Donghae melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar kampus.

'Donghae...dia...dia masuk club dance?' Sambil mengeratkan buku-buku yg ada dipelukannya, eunhyuk tersenyum.

.

.

"Nanti pulang kuliah, kita makan es krim ya." Kata namja tinggi yg sedang merangkul dan memeluk leher namja yg lebih pendek darinya.

"Aish kyu, ini kan sudah masuk musim dingin, aku tidak mau makan es krim." Ujar namja itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Persis seperti orang yg sedang merajuk pada kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan apa minnie?"

"Aku...hm...mau makan chocolate cake yg ada di cafe baru dekat taman kota kyu!" Ujar sungmin semangat.

"Geurae, nanti kita kesana ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

'Apakah ini bisa disebut kencan?' Batin kyuhyun sambil terus tersenyum.

'Tunggu, kenapa aku memikirkan ini? Apa aku sudah mulai menyukai...'

.

.

"Ya! Kau namja yg disana! Bisa melakukannya dengan benar tidak sih?"

"M-mianhae, aku akan mencobanya lagi."

"Kau ini, jika tidak bisa dance, harusnya tidak usah masuk ke club dance!"

Namja yg sedang di marahi itu hanya menunduk dan tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia juga tentu saja tidak mungkin melawan seniornya.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yg urus dia. Kau berlatih bersama yg lain saja." Ujar yeoja berambut coklat itu menenangkan namja yg sedang marah itu kemudian menghampiri namja yg sedang duduk bersimpuh sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae yoona-ssi." Ujar namja itu dengan suara lemah.

"Gwaenchana donghae-ssi, aku tau kau masih pemula. Tidak mungkin bisa langsung sehebat Jonghyun."

"Aku...aku akan berusaha semampuku."

Yeoja yg di panggil yoona itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban donghae, ia mendudukan diri di sebelah namja itu, "Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, pelan-pelan saja, semua ada prosesnya."

"Ne." Kata donghae sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lagi pula, kau ini seperti terlalu memaksakan dirimu donghae-ssi, apa kau ingin mengikuti lomba?"

Donghae tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yeoja itu. Sedangkan yeoja itu terlihat bingung dengan tingkah donghae.

"Aku...hanya ingin membuat seseorang terkesan." Jawabnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

Yeoja itu tampak mengerti, "Aaaa~ aku mengerti."

Yoona bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan membantumu, ayo kita buat dia benar-benar terkesan." Lanjut yoona.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya donghae dengan mata berbinar, yoona menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kamsahamnida yoona-ssi!"

.

.

"Kyu!" Panggil namja blonde sambil berlari kecil menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya kyu ketika eunhyuk sudah dihadapannya.

"A-ani, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama." Jawab eunhyuk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Pulang bersama? Yah hyung aku sudah janji dengan minnie untuk mampir ke café taman kota." Kata kyuhyun.

"Minnieeee~" sahut kyu ketika melihat sungmin berjalan kearahnya. "Kajja, kita berangkat." Lanjut kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin namun sungmin malah berhenti.

"Hyukkiee, kau mau ikut kami ke cafe?" Tawar sungmin, eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar tawaran sungmin. Kyuhyun men-deathglare sungmin lalu beralih ke eunhyuk dgn tatapan ikut-hidupmu-tidak-akan-damai. Sedangkan sungmin tak menghiraukan tatapan kyuhyun.

"Baiklah hyuung jika kau memaksa." Jawab eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

'Aishh apa - apaan monyet satu ini? Aaargh dia membatalkan kencanku dengan sungmin hyung!' Batin kyuhyun dengan wajah yg ditekuk sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

.

.

"Hey anak baru, tolong kau belikan kami makan siang." Perintah namja berambut seperti dinosaurus seraya menyerahkan uang.

"Baiklaaah." Ucap donghae mengambil uang tersebut.

"Apa perlu kau kutemani? Tidak mungkin kan kau membawa pesanan kita semua sendiri?" Seorang yeoja menawarkan bantuan kepada donghae

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkanmu yoona-ssi."

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Ohiya jangan memanggilku seformal itu, panggil yoona saja kita kan seumuran."

"Baikalah yoona-ss...eh maksudku yoona."

.

.

Kyuhyun sungmin dan eunhyuk memasuki cafe dan memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela. Tak lama seorang waitress memberikan buku menu kepada mereka.

"Em...aku mau chocolate cake dan...ice cappucino." Kata sungmin sambil menopang dagunya lucu.

"Aku mau strawberry cake dan...strawberry juice saja." Kali ini si namja blonde yg berbicara.

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya diam dengan tampang stressnya. "Kau tak mau pesan apa-apa kyu?" Tanya sungmin sambil menyentuh tangan kyuhyun yg bebas.

"Aku tidak lapar." Katanya datar. Sambil sesekali memparkan tatapan membunuh ke namja blonde yg sama sekali tak menyadari hawa-hawa berbahaya di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun masih setia dengan wajah kusutnya, hingga sungmin menyadari hal itu dan ia pun bertanya pada namja yg duduk didepannya.

"Kyunnie, gwaenchana?" Lagi, sungmin menyentuh tangan kyuhyun dengan lembut, ia tahu jika kyuhyun terganggu dengan adanya eunhyuk, tapi ia juga tak bisa jika tak mengijinkan eunhyuk untuk tidak ikut.

"Gwaenchana min." Balas kyu dengan senyum yg dipaksakan lalu menoleh keluar jendela.

"Hei, bukankah itu donghae hyung?" Ujar kyuhyun ketika mendapati donghae sedang berjalan bersama yeoja.

Mata eunhyuk langsung mengarah kepada sosok donghae yang engah asik mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai.

Eunhyuk memandang nanar ke luar jendela, entah kenapa hatinya sakit melihat objek yg ia lihat.

'Jadi ini alasanmu kenapa kau tidak pulang bersamaku. Jadi ini urusanmu yg kau bilang tadi?. Dan jadi...inikah alasanmu kenapa kau mengikuti dance class. Karena... yeoja itu." Batin eunhyuk sambil terus menatap donghae dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**.**

Annyeongggg! Akhirnya chap 8 update, mianhae kalo lama hehe.

Makasih buat para readers yg udh reviews, hehehe wah banyak yg nanyain siwon ya?

Kkkkk~

Ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya ya, dan jangan lupa keep review. Gomawo :D


	9. Chapter 9

**"Bewilder"**

**Author: Kang Ji Rim (Icha)**

**Casts: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum  
**

**Pairing: KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rated: PG-15 / T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, SLASH, Shounen-ai, Typos(?)**

**Desclaimer: This ff is mine. MURNI PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**Summary: 'Kurasakan lagi jantungku yg berdetak tak karuan. Aku tak pernah merasa seberdebar ini seumur hidupku.'  
**

**DLDR! No bash :) and no cheat ya, thanks.**

* * *

"Eh...hyung, aku...aku harus pulang." Ujar eunhyuk sambil berdiri dari duduknya dengan raut wajah bingung dan pandangan yg tidak fokus.

"Eh? Hyukkie? Ada apa? Makanannya belum datang." Kata sungmin bingung, ia menahan tangan eunhyuk.

"Mi-mian hyung, aku..aku lupa, aku ada urusan. Mianhae." Katanya sambil melepas tangannya dari genggaman sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan cafe.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kyuhyun yg hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak tau dan tak mengerti dengan sikap eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, yg penting sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan kencan kita." Ucap kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"A-apa?" Tanya sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya, memastikan perkataan kyuhyun barusan.

"Eh? M-maksudku...aish sudahlah." Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Sungmin pun juga tak berdeda dari kyuhyun. Tapi, dalam hati, sungmin tersenyum.

.

.

Di taman kota, terlihat seorang yeoja yg sedang duduk di bangku taman yg terbuat dari besi berwarna coklat tua. Di sisi kiri yeoja itu terdapat 2 bungkus plastik besar yg berisi beberapa kotak makanan.

"Ini." Seorang namja memberikan segelas cokelat hangat pada yeoja itu.

"Gomawo donghae-ah."

"Cheonma, yoona."

"Cuaca makin terasa dingin ya." Ucap yeoja itu sambil meniup-niup asap yg mengepul dari gelas plastiknya.

"Ne. Ehm, gomawo kau mau membantuku membeli makan siang."

"Hahaha, gwaenchana. Lagi pula aku tak suka jika jonghyun terlalu bersikap seolah-olah ia penguasa di club kita."

"Tapi ku akui dia memang dancer yg hebat."

"Yaa tapi itu selalu membuat dia jadi bersikap berlebihan."

Saat mereka tengah asyik mengobrol, bola mata donghae tak sengaja menangkap objek yg selama ini menyita perhatiannya. Eunhyuk.

Namja blonde itu terlihat sedang berjalan di pinggir trotoar sambil menundukan kepalanya. Walau jarak donghae dan eunhyuk cukup jauh, namun donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan yg tampak di raut wajah eunhyuk. Kilatan matanya juga terlihat redup.

Donghae terus memandanginya dengan pandangan yg sulit di artikan. Ia menyadari bahwa ada yg salah dari namja yg kini telah duduk termenung di halte yg ada di sebrang jalan.

Baru saja donghae hendak berdiri dan berniat menghampiri eunhyuk, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kajja kita kembali ke tempat latihan, kita tidak mau kan melihat jonghyun marah-marah lagi jika kita terlalu lama disini." Yoona menenteng 1 plastik dan langsung berjalan dengan pelan.

Sedangkan donghae masih setia dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Dongahe-ah!" Panggil yoona.

"Ah ne, changkkaman." Donghae langsung mengambil 1 plastik lagi dan segera menyusul yoona. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya menuju halte di sebrang jalan yg kini sudah kosong.

.

.

Namja berparas mungil baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Ia segera melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Setelah melemparkan tasnya dilantai, ia ke dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral, lalu meminumnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keruang tv dan ia menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

Saat ia menyalakan tv, tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemennya terbuka, menampakan sesosok namja yg tak kalah mungil darinya.

"Hyung? Kau sudah pulang, hehehe." Namja itu langsung masuk tanpa disuruh.

"Ne, baru saja. Ada apa kibum?" Tanya sungmin sambil menggeser tempat duduknya untuk kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok hyung, hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu saja."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya menanggapi.

"Em, kau sudah makan hyung? Kebetulan umma memasak sup ayam gingseng, apa kau mau hyung?"

"Tidak usah kibum, tadi aku sudah makan." Tolaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Makan dikampus?"

"Ani, tadi aku makan di cafe dengan temanku."

"Apa dia...kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kibum yg tepat mengenai jackpot. Tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikan terkejutannya dan berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Ne."

"Hm...oh iya hyung, waktu kyuhyun hyung menginap di apartemenmu dan saat itu kau sedang kuliah, aku menemaninya mengobrol hyung. Dia ternyata sangat baik ya? Kami mengobrol cukup lama hingga hampir sore, kau tau hehe."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ya, dia itu memang sangat baik." Ucap sungmin tanpa sadar.

"E...hyung, apa kau sedang dekat dengannya?" Tanya kibum dengan nada serius.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak, "Maksudmu? Tentu saja kami dekat, kami teman sekelas, dan jurusan kami sama."

"Bukan itu maksudku hyung. Maksudku...hubungan pribadi kalian."

Sungmin terdiam. Cukup lama ia membisu. Ia sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kibum." Hingga akhirnya sungmin bersuara. Kibum pun refleks langsung menoleh ke arah sungmin yg sedang memandang lurus dan terlihat kosong.

"Ku rasa aku harus bercerita sesuatu padamu. Ini tentang aku...dan kyuhyun."

Kibum terdiam. Ia tau sepertinya ini serius.

"Ah ani, tapi tentang perasaanku pada kyuhyun."

.

.

Seorang namja dengan rambut acak-acakan tampak sedang berkutat di meja belajarnya. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tetap fokus mengerjakan pr dan tugas-tugasnya namun tetap saja ia kehilangan konsentrasinya. Pikirannya selalu saja tertuju pada namja itu.

Namja yg sudah sebulan serakhir ini sering menyita pikirannya. Namja yg awalnya adalah rivalnya, namun kini namja itu setiap hari selalu ada di sisinya. Bahkan ia mulai memikirkan hubungannya dengan namja itu. Bahkan...juga perasaannya.

"Lee sungmin kenapa kau mengambil alih pikiranku?"

Ia kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Karena butuh penyegaran, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Mengambil sebotol air dingin dari kulkas.

Setelah menyegarkan tenggorokannya, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke siang tadi, dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama namja bernama Lee sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia ingat ketika sungmin salah tingkah, ketika ia menunduk malu, atau saat ia melihat rona merah dipipinya. Kyuhyun memang senang menggoda namja yg sedikit lebih tua darinya.

"Minnie, apa yg telah kau lakukan padaku?" Katanya sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, ia dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Ia membuka kontak. Entah apa yg ada dipikirkannya, pandangannya terhenti pada satu nama di kontak itu, lalu ia pun menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

'Tuuut... Tuuut...'

"Yeoboseyo~"

"..."

"Kyu? Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan gejala aneh dalam dirinya walau hanya mendengar suaranya.

"..."

"Kyu apa kau baik baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menjawab, "M-minnie hyung..." Ucap kyuhyun gugup.

"Ne kyu?"

"A-a-ani hyung, aku hanya..." Kyuhyun berpikir mencari alasan yg tepat. Orang disebrang sana terdiam menunggu kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"A-a-aku hanya bosan hyung." Ucap kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Biasanya kau langsung berkutat dengan game-mu kyu." Kata sungmin santai.

Kyuhyun salah tingkah mendengar pernyataan sungmin, kyuhyun kebingungan untuk membalas perkataan sungmin.

"Aish sudah ya hyung aku...aku mau main game saja." Kyu langsung memutuskan sambungannya tanpa menunggu balasan dari sebrang.

"Aishhhhhhhh." kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. Lalu terdiam di tempatnya.

'Kau membuatku gila hyung.' Batin kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap ponselnya.

.

.

Hari ini langit kota seoul menampakkan senyumnya. Cerah. Awan-awan beriringan seiring dengan angin yg bertiup. Suhu kota yg semakin dingin, sudah mulai terlihat butir-butir salju yg turun menghiasi daratan kota seoul. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan semangat para mahasiswa Korean National University of Art untuk tetap pergi menuntut ilmu.

Koridor kampus lumayan ramai hari ini oleh para mahasiswa yg berlalu lalang. Salah satu dari mereka adalah namja berwajah innocent.

Ia berjalan dengan riang. Entah apa yg membuatnya semangat untuk datang ke kampus hari ini. Namun ia melihat seseorang yg sedang membereskan buku di lokernya. Ia tersenyum. Dengan mengendap, ia berjalan di belakang namja itu, lalu memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Eunhyukkie~" panggilnya dengan suara manja.

Eunhyuk terkejut setengah mati. Namun ia langsung tau siapa yg memanggilnya seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee donghae.

"Donghae-ah, kalo selalu saja membuatku terkejut." Ujarnya pura-pura merajuk sambil berusaha melepas pelukan donghae. Setelah selesai dengan bukunya, ia mengunci lokernya lalu berjalan meninggalkan donghae dengan langkah tergesa.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya, eunhyuk akan selalu berjalan bersamanya. Dengan cepat ia menyusul namja blonde tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya donghae setelah menyamakan langkahnya.

"Ke kelas." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum. Tapi donghae dapat merasakan senyuman itu bukan senyuman yg biasanya. Ia mulai berpikir macam-macam, namun ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, ia yakin eunhyuk baik-baik saja.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama hampir selesai, namun donghae masih merasa ada yg aneh dengan eunhyuk. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, namja itu sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya, sekedar meminjam pulpen seperti yg biasa ia lakukan atau bahkan melirik saja tidak.

Donghae benar-benar ingin tau apa yg sebenarnya membuat eunhyuk seperti itu. Apakah dia sedang ada masalah? Atau sedang bertengkar dengan keluarga ataupun temannya?

"Hyuk."

"Hae."

Kata mereka berbarengan.

"Kau duluan." Ujar donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Em, kau...apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku...aku ingin kau menemaniku ke toko buku sepulang kuliah. Apa kau bisa?"

Donghae terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

'Aish, jonghyun memintaku latihan hari ini. Aku mana mungkin menolaknya.' Batin donghae. Namun di sisi lain, dia sangat ingin menemani eunhyuk, tapi ia juga tak bisa membantah seniornya. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Hyukkie, jeongmal mianhaeyo. Hari ini aku sedang tidak bisa. Aku...aku sibuk. Urusanku belum selesai. Mian." Kata donghae dengan nada bicara memelas.

Eunhyuk terlihat menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Ne, gwaenchana."

Tak lama setelah itu pun pelajaran usai. Eunhyuk dengan cepat melesat keluar dari kelas dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

**Eunhyuk pov.**

Aku berlari menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa yg sedang berlalu lalang di koridor. Sesekali aku menabrak mereka. Mereka tampak marah padaku, namun aku tak peduli.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan kampus dan langsung menuju rak buku yg berada paling belakang. Tempat yg paling pojok. Tempat yg sepi dan tak banyak mahasiswa yg datang ke sudut ini.

Ku dudukkan tubuhku di antara rak-rak buku yg tinggi. Ku tatap deretan buku di depanku dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya berbasa-basi dengannya, berpura-pura untuk memintanya menemaniku ke toko buku. Namun...ternyata perkiraan ku sebelumnya benar. Dia masih punya 'urusan'. Bahkan 'urusan' itu belum selesai. Ku remas baju bagian dadaku, entah kenapa rasanya begitu sesak, begitu sakit saat mengingat kejadian kemarin siang.

Taman itu...

Yeoja itu...

"Apakah urusanmu itu sekarang lebih penting?"

**Eunhyuk pov end.**

.

.

Mobil hitam metalik itu berhenti di tempat parkir dekat sebuah bangunan besar yg lumayan mewah. Dari mobil itu keluar seorang namja tampan, ia lalu membukakan pintu untuk namja yg lebih pendek dan lebih manis darinya.

Namja manis itu keluar dari mobil. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan memasuki gedung dan menaiki lift. Setelah sampai di lantai 5, mereka langsung ke kamar apartemen bernomor 0137.

Begitu pintu terbuka, si namja manis langsung terperangah melihat isi apartemen temannya itu yg terlihat besar dan furniturenya yg lumayan mewah.

"Whoa kyu, apartemenmu terlalu besar."

"Apartemen mu saja yg terlalu kecil, minnie."

Sungmin langsung mendengus mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung duduk di sofa.

"Hei, kau bahkan belum kusuruh duduk."

"Aku haus~" ujar sungmin tanpa mengindahkan ucapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil, ia tau sungmin sedang merajuk.

Kyuhyun menjelaskan dan menunjukkan bagian dari apartemennya yg terdiri dari dapur, ruang tamu, ruang tv, termasuk ruang bermain gamenya. Ya, dia memang hobi main game dan terkadang suka ketiduran di sana. Namun kyuhyun tidak menjelaskan atau menunjukkan kamar tidurnya.

'Mungkin itu terlalu privasi untuknya.' Batin sungmin, ia juga tak mau ambil pusing soal itu.

"Minnie, kau sudah tau tentang kegiatan bakti sosial dan mengunjungi beberapa panti asuhan di malam natal?"

"Ne, kita harus berkelompok dan nanti akan di tentukan panti mana yg akan kita kunjungi." Ujar sungmin sambil meminum cokelat panas yg baru saja di berikan kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika...kita mengajak donghae dan eunhyuk untuk masuk ke kelompok kita? Lagipula, kita hanya berdua."

"Hm baiklah."

.

.

'Klik.'

Dengan sekejap lampu kamar berukuran 4x5 itu langsung menyala.

'Bruk.'

Sebuah tas baru saja terlempar ke lantai.

'Bruk.'

Kali ini suara si pemilik kamar yg baru saja menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur. Lelah. Ia baru saja pulang dari latihan dance nya. Pikiran namja itu kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi saat di kampus.

**Donghae pov.**

Setelah pelajaran pertama usai, kulihat eunhyuk langsung keluar kelas dengan tergesa, seperti ada yg sedang ia hindari.

Tapi apa?

Ada apa dengannya? Tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Saat ku coba untuk mengejarnya, saat itu juga aku kehilangan jejaknya. Kurasa ia langsung berlari.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku lalu ku dudukkan tubuhku.

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Bahkan saat pelajaran kedua dan ketiga ia tak kembali ke kelas.

'Seharusnya tadi kutemani saja ia ke toko buku, mungkin saja sebenarnya ia ingin meminta bantuanku mengatasi masalahnya kan?' Batinku.

'Aishhh~'

Ku lihat ponselku yg sedikit keluar dari kantung celanaku. Dengan cepat langsung saja aku mengetikkan sesuatu.

To: Eunhyukkie

Mssg: Hyuk, aku benar-benar minta maaf tak bisa menemanimu ke toko buku. Kau tidak apa apa kan? Oh iya, kemana saja kau tadi? Kau membuatku khawatir.

Send.

Cukup lama aku menunggu balasannya, ini membuatku makin khawatir, namun akhirnya ponselku bergetar.

From: Eunhyukkie

Mssg: Gwaenchana hae, aku juga tidak jadi ke sana. Oh soal itu, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, ada hal yg harus ku lakukan. Aku...aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir :)

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Dengan cepat, langsung saja ku balas pesannya.

To: Eunhyukkie

Mssg: Geurae. Hm...Ini sudah malam hyuk, lebih baik kau tidur, jangan sampai kesiangan besok. Jaljayo eunhyukkie~:)

Send.

Yah, kurasa dia memang baik-baik saja, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja telah berpikir yg tidak-tidak.

Ku rebahkan kembali tubuhku yg terasa pegal dan lelah.

'Hhh~ ini melelahkan. Namun, akan ku lakukan apapun demi kau, nae eunhyukkie.'

**Donghae pov end.**

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu.

Sore ini beberapa mahasiswa sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk kegiatan bakti sosial yg akan di lakukan pada malam natal dengan mengunjungi panti asuhan.

Seperti yg terlihat di aula kampus, banyak mahasiswa yg sedang memilih pakaian-pakaian bekas yg akan mereka sumbangkan ke panti asuhan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Namja yg ditanya langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hehe aku bisa kok hyuk." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau terlihat kesulitan sungmin hyung."

"Hehe iya sih, aku hanya ingin memberikan mereka pakaian yg benar-benar bagus, tak seperti mereka yg hanya asal ambil." Kata sungmin sambil menunjuk mahasiwa yg asal-asalan mengambil pakaian dari kantung plastik besar.

"Ne, aku juga merasa begitu." Kata eunhyuk yg kini membantu sungmin.

"Ohya hyung, nanti apa saja yg akan kita berikan ke mereka?"

"Baju-baju ini, uang yg sudah kita kumpulkan tentunya, lalu aku juga juga ingin membuat kue...eh? Ah iya aku lupa, aku belum membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue!" Kata sungmin sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli sekarang hyung? Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak usah, kyuhyun yg akan membantuku. Kau disini saja mempersiapkan keperluan lain."

"Lalu siapa yg akan membantuku?" Ujar eunhyuk mem-pout bibirnya lucu, ia sedang berpura-pura merajuk para hyungnya.

"Aku yg akan membantumu." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dari belakang eunhyuk. Saat eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, terlihat donghae yg sedang menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Sepeninggal sungmin, eunhyuk merasa canggung, namun sebisa mungkin ia mengendalikan dirinya kuat-kuat, dan tersenyum menanggapi donghae.

.

.

"Apa ini tak terlalu banyak hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap bahan-bahan kue di meja kasir.

"Tidak kyu, lagi pula mereka akan senang jika aku membuat banyak." Kata sungmin.

"Ku bantu membuatnya ya hyung."

"Memangnya kau bisa? Membuat ramyun saja kau tidak bisa." Ledek sungmin.

"Ya!"

Sungmin tertawa melihat kyuhyun yg 'ngambek' karena ucapannya barusan.

"Ne, ne. Kau boleh membantu."

.

.

Sungmin sekali lagi mematut dirinya di cermin besar yg menggantung di ruang game kyuhyun. Ya, semalam mereka membuat kue dirumah kyuhyun dan sungmin menginap disana. Ia ketiduran disana setelah bermain game semalaman dengan kyuhyun.

Ia merapikan mantel tebalnya sekali lagi. Lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menenteng keranjang berisi puluhan cup cake dan beberapa makanan lain.

"Kyu, kajja! Ini sudah jam 4 sore, kita tak mau mereka menunggu terlalu lama kan?" Teriak sungmin dari depan pintu apartemen.

Tak lama kyuhyun keluar dengan mantel tebalnya.

"Ne, kajja, kita jemput eunhyuk dan donghae."

Setelah itu mereka segera turun dan menuju parkiran. Kyuhyun dan sungmin memasuki mobil dan langsung melajukannya ke apartemen eunhyuk, kebetulan donghae sedang menginap juga di apartemen eunhyuk.

Setelah menjemput mereka berdua dan membawa pakaian bekas yg akan di sumbangkan, keempat namja tersebut langsung ke Panti Asuhan Seoul.

.

.

"Selanjutnyaaa~" panggil sungmin.

Kemudian datang seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Dia menggunakan baju dress berwarna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Halo adik manis." sungmin berlutut menyamakan tinggi gadis manis itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, oppa." dia membungkuk hormat.

Menggemaskan. Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyooo~" balasnya dan membungkuk juga.

"Ayo pilih kue mana yg kamu suka?

Gadis itu kemudian melihat cupcake hello kitty dan mengambilnya. "Boleh aku memakannya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu saja." ucap sungmin tersenyum.

"Nyaaaam~ Hmmm mashitaaa~" kata gadis itu dengan kue yg penuh dimulutnya.

Sungmin gemas dengan tingkah laku gadis kecil itu. "Makannya hati - hati." Ucap sungmin sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan kasih sayang.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat sekitar untuk mencari sungmin. Tapi nihil, sampai akhirnya...

"Pangeran memakaikan sepatu kaca itu ke cinderella. 'Ahhh sepatunya pas dengan kakinya.' Lalu Ibu tiri dan saudara tirinya pun terkejut."

Entah kenapa bibirnya menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman ketika mendengar suara yg begitu familiar ditelinganya. Ia pun mengikuti asal suara tersebut.

Kyuhyun tiba didepan pintu, melihat sesosok namja yg sedang duduk dikelilingi anak-anak kecil. Matanya berbinar ketika anak-anak ingin bertanya sesuatu. Dia memegang sebuah buku ditangannya dan tersenyum ceria. Senyumnya membuat orang yang melihatnya akan meleleh.

"Oppaa~!" Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut yg diikat menyerupai buntut kuda mengangkat tangannya.

Sungmin kemudian menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya gadis kecil itu.

Sungmin terlihat bingung.

"Setelah apa?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Setelah 'mereka hidup bahagia' apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan mimik wajah yg lucu.

Sungmin tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu, ceritanya berakhir disini." Jawab sungmin.

"Jadi mereka cuma menikah dan berakhir disitu?" Anak kecil lainnya bertanya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yg sebenarnya terjadi setelah itu."

"Yaaaaaaah." Anak-anak disana membuat choir.

'Apakah sungmin sedang mecoba membunuh harapan anak - anak dan mimpi mereka tentang cinta sejati?' Batin kyuhyun.

"Sssst..." Sungmin meletakan jari telunjuk dibibirnya. "Ini rahasia." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi itu artinya aku tidak dapat menemukan pangeranku?" Seorang gadis terlihat kecewa dan seperti ingin menangis.

Sungmin tertawa, "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Ketika kalian bertemu dengan orang yang kalian inginkan untuk menemani hidup kalian, tidak ada sesuatu yang berakhir. Kalian mau sesuatu yang indah dan bahagia untuk di akhiri?" Tanya sungmin.

"Tidaaaak~" jawab mereka serempak.

"Jadi jika kalian menginginkan seperti itu untuk bertahan selamanya, kalian harus menjaganya dengan baik dan memastikan kalian tidak kehilangannya." Ucap sungmin.

"Oppaaaa~" teriak salah satu gadis kecil berlari menghampiri kyuhyun yg bersandar di daun pintu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, gadis kecil itu langsung memeluknya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi kiri kyuhyun.

Sungmin melihat adegan tersebut tersentak kaget. Sungmin hendak beranjak dari duduknya kemudian ia mendengar gadis kecil yg memeluk kyuhyun itu meminta untuk menyanyikannya sebuah lagu.

"Oppaa~ bisa kah kau bernyanyi untuk kami semua?" Kyuhyun langsung melirik sungmin, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada kyuhyun untuk menyanggupi permintaan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja~" ucap kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju sebuah piano disudut ruangan tersebut.

"Minnie hyung, bisakah kau membantuku bermain piano?" Pinta kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Ayolah oppa, bantu kyuhyun oppa memainkan piano." Ucap salah seorang anak dipanti asuhan.

"Baiklah~" ucap sungmin dengan senyum yang menawan.

Tak lama alunan musik terdengar dengan indah. Donghae dan eunhyuk yg sedari tadi di dapur dengan anak-anak lainnya pun ikut ke ruang tengah.

Suara dentingan piano yg dimainkan oleh sungmin dan kyuhyun terasa begitu memanjakan telinga.

_'Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke dasi taeeonan sungan gachi_

_Jamsi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni yeoksi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo_

_Dan han beonman ne yeopeseo bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon ttak han beonmanyo~'_

Suara merdu kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu Into Your World begitu menggetarkan hati. Semua pasang mata yg ada di ruangan itu terdiam mendengarkan lagu yg di nyanyikan.

_'Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago_

_Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago_

_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon_

_Eodideun cheongugilteni'_

Kali ini suara sungmin yg bernyanyi dengan merdu. Mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama, bahkan hingga akhir lagu mereka bernyanyi sambil bertatap mata.

'Prok prok prok!'

Semua yg ada di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan. Menyadarkan 2 insan yg tengah menyelami manik masing-masing yg ada di hadapannya.

.

.

"Hyung aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bermain piano sehebat itu." Puji kyuhyun dihalaman panti asuhan. Mereka saat ini sedang mencari udara segar diluar.

"Benarkah? Aku juga tidak menyangka suaramu begitu merdu, aku kira kau hanya dapat berteriak jika game over." Ucap sungmin.

"Ya hyung! Jangan meledekku~" ucap kyu sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya.

"Hehe mianhe. Kyu? Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya sungmin kemudian menggandeng tangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sungmin akan melakukan hal ini duluan. Dada kyuhyun bergemuruh seperti genderang.

"Begini lebih baik hyung." Ucap kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. Membuat sungmin tersadar atas perlakuannya ke kyuhyun. Muka sungmin memerah.

"U-umma ku biasa melakukan ini jika aku kedinginan." Ucapnya terbata.

"Tanganmu hangat sekali hyung."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, hyung tau? Suhu seseorang itu mencerminkan kepribadian seseorang, itu berarti sungmin hyung orang yg hangat."

"Tanganmu dingin kyu, berarti kau orang yg dingin."

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan cool hyung hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu panti asuhan. Sungmin menghentikkan langkahnya, dan membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya juga. Ia bingung, lalu ia menoleh ke arah sungmin yg tengah menatap sesuatu di atasnya.

**Kyuhyun pov.**

"Mistletoe." Ucap sungmin pelan.

Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke arah atas pintu. Aku tersenyum melihat mistletoe yg menggantung di atas pintu.

"Barang siapa yg berciuman di bawah mistletoe, maka mereka akan mendapat berkat, di jauhkan dari segala marabahaya, dan...mereka akan diberikan kebahagiaan." Ucapku lalu aku menoleh kearah sungmin.

'DEG!'

Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdebar ketika ia membalas tatapanku. Kami berpandangan. Sungmin menatap tepat dimataku. Dan dapat kurasakan tangannya makin menggengam tanganku erat.

Entah apa yg merasukiku, aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Ia hanya diam. Aku makin mendekatkan wajahku, dan...

'Chu~'

Aku mengecupnya bibirnya. Aku tak menyangka aku melakukannya. Ku kecup bibirnya pelan dan agak lama. Lalu kutarik wajahku, tapi...aku ingin mencobanya lagi.

Manis...

Aku tak bisa menahannya, aku tak bisa membiarkan tubuhku menahan rasa manis dari bibir namja yg ada di depanku, bibirnya...membuatku ketagihan.

Lalu aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku, ia tak melawan, bahkan kulihat ia memejamkan matanya.

'Chu~'

Aku kembali menciumnya.

Bahkan, kali ini aku sedikit melumat bibirnya. Rasa manis ini, bagaikan candu bagiku. Kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggang rampingnya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Akupun merasakan tangan hangat yg mengalung di leherku.

"Mmmh~"

Ku degar lenguhannya. Suaranya semakin membuatku menggila, aku dapat merasakan sungmin membuka bibirnya, menarik lidahku untuk bermain-main di rongga mulutnya yg hangat.

Cukup lama aku menciumnya, melumatnya, hingga kami mulai kehabisan oksigen yg memaksa kami mengakhiri ciuman ini.

"Hh~" dapat ku dengar ia terengah. Ia menatapku, lalu menunduk malu. Aku bisa melihat rona merah yg keluar dari pipi chubby nya.

"A-aku mau masuk. E...aku...aku ingin mengecek anak-anak." Ujarnya dengan gugup lalu masuk ke dalam.

'DEG!'

Kurasakan lagi jantungku yg berdetak tak karuan. Ku raba bagian dada sebelah kiriku, aku tak pernah merasa seberdebar ini seumur hidupku.

Aku tersenyum. Ku raba bibirku yg beberapa saat lalu bertemu sapa dengan bibir sungmin yg manis.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka. Ciuman kami. Ciuman pertama kami.

"Aku rasa aku sudah gila, aku gila karena mu, Lee sungmin."

**Kyuhyun pov end.**

.

.

"Kyu, kau darimana saja? Kami berdua mencarimu." Tanya eunhyuk yg disetujui anggukan oleh donghae.

"Aku mencari udara diluar bersama minnie hyung." ucap kyu dengan muka memerah.

"Lalu dimana sungmin hyung?" Tanya donghae.

"I-itu dia mau mengecek anak-anak katanya."

"Kyu, kenapa wajahmu merah sekali? Apa yg terjadi eoh?" Tanya donghae, "Jangan bilang kau dan sungmin hyung..." Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya, terlihat kyuhyun yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Kau habis bermain petak umpet dan lari-larian ya?" Lanjut donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafasnya lega. Ia kira donghae akan mengatakan sesuatu yg tidak-tidak tentang ia dan sungmin, tapi ternyata malah... Hhh~ dasar manusia itu.

"Kyu, bagaimana kabar yeoja itu?" Tanya eunhyuk yg tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Air muka kyuhyun berubah, mendengar perkataan sahabat kecilnya itu, ia baru mengingat seseorang yang ia lupakan.

"Kyu, kau...tidak melupakan tunanganmu itu kan?"

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

****Chap 9 is up! Maaf ya lama uploadnya, author agak sibuk akhir2 ini.

Hehehe maaf ya kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan, dan makasih banyak buat yg review

Jangan bosen2 tunggu chap selanjutnya ya, dan keep review. gomawooo :)


End file.
